The Shadow of the Revolutionary
by Evanae
Summary: Un fils de noble qu'il n'a jamais voulu être. Sabo rencontre par hasard une drôle de fratrie dont il va faire partit. Se trouver une nouvelle famille et faire sa vie selon ses envies.
1. Note aux lecteurs

**Chers lecteurs, lectrices !**

**Une écrivaine du nom de Zialema a proposé de rédiger une fiction vec pour personnage principal Sabo. Elle fait cette proposition par rapport aux fictions qu'elle écrit **_**The Glden Prince**_** et **_**A Path for a Sea New King **_**qui parlent de la fratrie. Le premier étant sur Ace et la deuxième sur Luffy.**

**C'est donc ainsi, que vous allez lire une fiction sur Sabo mais qui sera dans le même contexte que les écrits de Zialema avec parfois les mêmes scènes pour respecter ses idées et suivre le déroulement de ses histoires puisqu'elles en sont la trame principale. La seule différence c'est que c'est moi qui ai écrit celle-ci.**

**Donc pour faire dans les règles, les personnages sont à Oda-sensei, les caractères et comportements de ceux-ci ont été arrangé par Zialema-sensei et donc ne sont (malheureusement) en aucun cas à moi.**

**Donc sinon, je vous conseil d'aller voir les fictions citée précedemment car elles sont géniales et que ainsi vous comprendrez ce petit message.**

**Je pense avoir tout dit, donc à partir de maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Eva'**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que ça va plaire !**

**Et donc pour ceux qui aime je rappel que c'est en lien avec _The Golden Prince_ et _A Path for a Sea New King_ de Zialema !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'homme regarda l'enfant devant lui avec un œil sévère. Le petit garçon blond, baissait la tête et regardait ses pieds.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Sabo, ton précepteur m'a encore parlé de tes manies.

- Père j-

- Suffit ! Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusque nouvel ordre.

L'enfant fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et soupira. L'extérieur avait l'air si attirant. Le vent qui caresse le visage, le soleil qui réchauffe la peau. Tout le contraire de cet environnement, de cette chambre richement meublée.

- Un oiseau en cage, voilà ce que je suis ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie !

Il faisait les cents pas en cercle maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est tellement plus amusant de sortir dehors que d'étudier.

Il s'arrêta et regarda la fenêtre. Puis la porte. Et encore une fois la fenêtre. Au diable, s'il voulait sortir, il le ferait. Personne d'autre que lui n'est maitre de son destin. Il attrapa son chapeau fétiche caché sous le lit ainsi que sa veste bleue. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'agrippa à une branche d'arbre. Il descendit ainsi dans la rue, sans se faire attraper par sa famille. Il se mit à courir sans regarder derrière lui, fuyant cette vie toute fabriquée à sa naissance, ce personnage qu'il doit jouer sans arrêt.

* * *

Le petit blond rentra tard chez lui. Il savait que son absence avait été remarquée. C'est donc résigné qu'il trainait les pieds jusque l'entrée principale de la demeure. Il poussa à peine la porte qu'un domestique approcha pour prendre ses affaires.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé Miss Shannah

-C'est mon travail maitre.

Il soupira et alla directement au bureau de son père. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se planta devant le bureau la tête baissée.

-Tu as recommencé. Où étais-tu cette fois ?

-En ville père.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à sortir de ta chambre.

-Mais père j-

-Arrête ! Cela fait deux fois que tu me défie aujourd'hui.

L'homme se tourna vers son fils, le regard furieux. Sabo ne le regardait pas mais devinait son expression.

SBAM

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le petit garçon posa une main sur sa joue. La brûlure ne lui arracha aucune larme de douleur tellement il fut surpris.

-Sors. Demain matin tu auras intérêt à me réciter tes leçons de la journée.

Sabo sortit, encore sous le choc, ne réalisant pas vraiment.

* * *

Toc toc toc

Une jeune femme entra, dans la vingtaine. Elle s'approcha du lit avec un plateau et de la nourriture.

-Tenez petit maitre.

-Merci Shannah.

-Vous saviez ce qu'il arriverait si vous sortiez.

-Et toi tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si quelqu'un te surprend.

-Vous savez, je me moque de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. J'ai grandi seule et sans aide.

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté cela !

-Parce que vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé, sourit-elle.

-Alors raconte ! S'il te plait Shannah !

La jeune femme s'installa sur le bord du lit et commença son récit. En parlant de son enfance dans un village et dans une famille nombreuse. Le petit noble voyagea en posant mille questions, comme tous les soirs depuis deux ans, depuis que la jeune fille travaillait pour sa famille.

* * *

-Bien, j'espère que tu as compris la leçon d'avant-hier.

Outlook III referma le livre d'étude. Sabo faisait face à son géniteur l'air sérieux et impassible.

-Oui, Père.

-J'ai pris la liberté, et tu n'as pas le choix, de changer de précepteur. Voici Monsieur Heurnard.

Un homme entra alors dans le bureau. Grand et fin, l'air sévère. Sabo se fit alors une promesse, lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs, comme à chacun des précepteurs choisit par on père.

-Bonjour jeune homme, vous avez beaucoup de lacunes d'après votre père, nous allons y remédier de ce pas.

* * *

Un soupir discret, histoire de ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts par Monsieur Heurnard. Une semaine, voilà une semaine qu'il supportait ce … cet homme ! Sabo ressassa ce nom dans sa tête, le nouveau visage de son enfer. Il tourna une page, puis une autre …

-Allons, faites un effort.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Raahh ! Il hurlait de rage dans sa tête ! Si seulement, un miracle, voilà ce qu'il fallait !

Toc toc

-Oui ?

-Pardonnez mon intrusion Monsieur, mais vous êtes demandé par le maitre.

Shannah s'inclina poliment comme elle se devait de faire. Sabo souriait de toutes ses dents en remerciant son amie.

-Bien, dès que je reviens je vous interroge.

Le précepteur sortit laissant le petit noble avec la domestique.

-Merci Shannah !

-De rien petit maitre.

-J'en ai déjà marre de lui, mais je ne peux pas m'échapper.

-Comme à chaque fois.

Shannah sourie et sortie, laissant une ouverture à son petit maitre qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. En refermant la porte elle fut surprise par l'arrivée du précepteur.

-Mademoiselle.

-Monsieur.

Un échange de regard froid, glacial même. La domestique tourna les talons avec un regard de dédain. Le précepteur la regarda s'éloigner et entra dans la chambre.

* * *

Le petit garçon souffla en s'appuyant contre la porte de sa chambre, il venait de rentrer d'une petite expédition après ses études forcées. Histoire de se détendre un peu. Il déposa son chapeau sous son lit et attendit qu'on l'appel pour aller diner. Une grimace traverse son visage, il avait horreur de ça.

-Petit maitre ?

-Oui Shannah ?

-Le repas est près.

La servante sourit, le regard du petit noble en disait long et elle avait bien compris qu'il rentrait de l'extérieur.

* * *

-Sabo, qu'as-tu étudié aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai étudié la place des personnes dans la société Père ainsi que des notions algébriques.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, Père, répondit sagement l'enfant.

-J'aimerais que dorénavant tu étudie plus, ce que tu as fait n'est pas suffisant. Ton précepteur te fera cours matin et soir.

Sans répondre Sabo se plongea dans son assiette. Si son père savait ce qu'il voudrait faire il en ferait une crise cardiaque. Il finit le repas sans ajouter un mot et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

-Allons petit maitre, je sais que vous avez été fureté à l'extérieur aujourd'hui !

Shannah se voulait sévère. Sabo la regardait avec un sourire d'enfant et à chaque fois elle craquait.

-Haaa … Ma bonté me perdra !

-Mais non, ne dit pas cela ! C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi !

-Merci, vous êtes bien gentil pour un petit garçon.

-Pour un noble tu veux dire.

-Oui …

La domestique s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était leurs secret à tout les deux ces visites chaque soirs. Sabo ne pouvait que l'aimer tellement elle était gentille avec lui, c'était sa bouée de secours dans cette cage en or.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous été voir ?

-La basse ville, je me suis mêlé au gens du commun. C'était génial !

-Je le vois à votre visage !

Sabo alla à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un petit objet qu'il présenta à son amie.

-Tient, c'est pour toi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle pu y découvrir un petit collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de lune.

-Maitre ! C'est – c'est trop !

-Non, c'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Je ne peux accepter ce présent.

Shannah tenta de rendre le bijou mais le petit blond recula les mains dans le dos et le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est pour toi un point c'est tout.

-Je … Merci petit maitre.

-Si tu veux vraiment me remercier arrête de me tutoyer lorsque l'on est tout les deux et appelle moi par mon prénom.

La domestique se mit alors à genou devant Sabo et le serra dans ses bras. Le petit garçon lui rendit son étreinte.

-Merci Sabo, merci beaucoup. Ce présent me touche beaucoup.

-C'est pour que tu pense toujours à moi, où que tu sois.

Elle se releva, passa le collier nouvellement reçu. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit du petit blond et ouvrit les draps, l'invitant à aller se coucher.

Sabo ne se fit pas prier, il s'installa sous les couettes alors que Shannah s'installait au bord du lit pour lui conter une histoire la concernant comme le voulait le petit noble chaque soir.

* * *

Le Grey Terminal. La montagne de déchets. Sabo connaissait l'existence de cet endroit depuis longtemps mais n'y avait mis les pieds que très récemment. Il y venait régulièrement depuis quelques jours. Aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Le gamin s'approcha d'une bande d'hommes, assis a discuter, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils racontaient des histoires de pirates.

- Salut !

Sabo sursauta et regarda celui qui avait parlé. Un garçon brun avec des tâches de rousseurs. Il devait avoir son âge.

- Hey ! Mais si c'est pas les frères D. que voilà ! Où qu'il est votre Oji-san !? firent les pirates en remarquant les deux frères.

- Sans doute en train de prendre un verre au village, répliqua le brun, avant de rapporter son attention sur Sabo. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sa-Sabo, fit-il, toujours étonné de voir un enfant de son âge en ces lieux.

Et surtout, des enfants connus des vieux criminels. Il avisa alors l'autre brun, plus petit et donc plus jeune entrain de se curer le nez la tête penchée.

- Bizarre comme nom, commenta t-il.

- T'es bien placé pour parler, rabroua l'aîné en lui donnant une claque sur le crâne.

- Itaï ! Ahou nii-chan ! gémit le plus petit en se massant le crâne.

- Au plaisir, baka otouto, répondit l'autre avec un petit sourire. Sinon, Sabo, t'es pas du Grey Terminal, alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis pas d'ici ? demanda Sabo en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, défiant le brun du regard.

- Parce que mon frère et moi on vient quasiment tout les jours ici, depuis qu'on est tout petit.

- T'as pas l'air très vieux, déjà, sans vouloir te vexer. C'est quoi vos nom ?

- Naisho dazo ! Shihihi ! rirent les frères.

Sabo eut un air assez perplexe. Se demandant vraiment qui étaient ces deux énergumènes qui se tiennent devant lui.

- Tu viens de Goa, non ?

- Je peux très bien de venir d'un village des environs, répliqua Sabo.

- Le seul village de l'île, c'est Fuschia, et mon frère et moi en sommes les seuls enfants.

- Où sont vos parents ? Ils savent que vous êtes ici, tout les deux, à proximité d'anciens et dangereux pirates ? lança Sabo pour changer de sujet.

Le plus jeune éclata de rire et se roula par terre pour le coup, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il se salissait. L'ainé retint son rire de son mieux. Sabo haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de drôle.

- Elle est bonne celle là, fit le brun en lutant pour garder son sérieux, même si son sourire le trahissait.

Sabo était encore plus perplexe.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce-qu'y vous fait rire, les garçons ? On entend Luffy rire d'ici ! interpella un des anciens pirates, se détournant de la conversation qu'il avait avec les autres.

- Il a demandé si nos parents savent qu'on est ici, à proximité d'anciens et dangereux pirates !

Les anciens pirates se regardèrent, puis s'esclaffèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda Sabo.

Le brun secoua la tête et lui demanda :

- Tu fais quoi ici ? On peu te retourner la question.

- J'ai pas de parent, fit le gamin.

- Usotsuki ! lança le dénommé Luffy en le montrant du doigt.

- Nani ?! De quel droit il me traite de menteur, lui ! s'offusqua Sabo.

- Du droit que tu as rougie légèrement en répondant, et que tu avais le regard fuyant. Pourquoi dire que t'as pas de parent... y'a rien de drôle dans le fait de pas en avoir, fit l'ainé en se curant distraitement le nez.

- Vous en avez pas ? s'étonna Sabo.

Les deux frères secouèrent la tête.

- C'est notre Oji-chan qui nous a recueillis quand on était bébé. Pourquoi, on en sait rien. On connaît nos noms de familles, c'est déjà ça. Je m'appelle Ace. Portgas D. Ace ! Et mon otouto, c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! On sera des pirates, quand on sera grand !

- Je serais le Roi des Pirates ! Shihihi ! ria Luffy.

- Rêve pas ! C'est moi qui le serais, baaakaaa ! Naaaaaa ! fit Ace à son frangin en lui tirant la langue.

Sabo éclata de rire devant le comportement des gamins devant lui. Ils étaient vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis un moment, ça faisait du bien.

- Mais ça nous dit pas ce que tu fais ici, fit Ace en revenant au sujet.

- J'écoute les histoires de pirates... je les trouve passionnante !

- Ji-chan en a plein ! fit Luffy en jetant joyeusement ses bras en l'air.

- Vraiment ? Des vrais ou il les a entendu, voir inventé ? fit Sabo, brusquement intéressé.

- Ji-chan a vu la Grand Line, soufflèrent les deux frères, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

La Grand Line, le rêve de tous les pirates. Sabo en avait entendu parler, très souvent même mais jamais il ne pensait pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Les garçons se poursuivaient parmi les déchets. Luffy avait innocemment lancé un jeu de chat. Ace avait été contraint d'y jouer avec un regard ennuyé. Sabo le regarda surpris mais l'ainé des D. lui répondit avec un sourire qui lui fendait le visage et se mit à courser le petit blond.

-Attention Sabo, Ace est juste derrière toi !

-Merci, j'avais remarqué !

Les deux enfants courraient sans s'arrêter. Sabo remercia intérieurement ses fugues régulières pour avoir autant d'endurance.

-Stop nii-chan ! J'en peu plus !

Luffy venait de capituler enfin ! Ace en profita pour s'arrêté à ses côté en reprenant son souffle.

-Lu', tu recommence jamais un coup comme ça ! lança l'ainé D. en s'appuyant sur frère.

-Allons, tu as peur de perdre face à ton petit frère ? répliqua le jeune noble, farceur.

Le brun tira la langue à son homologue et en profita pour lui sauter dessus. Sabo l'esquiva et se remit à courir de plus belle, mort de rire.

* * *

- Ace, Luffy !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait parlé et coururent vers lui avec joie. Sabo les regarda, c'était donc lui le fameux Ji-chan.

- Ji-chan ! On c'est fait un nouvel ami ! apprit Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Oh ? Et vous me le présentez ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

- Viens ! fit Luffy en le tirant par le bras.

L'homme se faisait ainsi tiré par le bras vers Sabo et les anciens pirates.

- Sabo ! C'est notre Oji-chan ! présenta Ace.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, p'tit gars. Je suis content qu'Ace et Luffy ce soient fait un ami de leur âge !

- Je vous aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda Sabo.

- Possible...

- Oi, Silver ! C'est ton tour d'apporter le saké ! Tu l'as ?! interpella un pirate.

- Bien entendu ! Je ne peux me permettre d'oublier le saké ! Que serait une soirée à parler du bon vieux temps, sans la boisson ! répondit Rayleigh en montrant le baril d'alcool attaché à son dos, tout en regardant son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Silver... comme... fit Sabo, réalisant à qui il avait affaire.

- Silver Rayleigh, ancien bras droit de Gol D. Roger ! Aaah, ça me rajeunit pas de dire ça... se présenta Rayleigh.

Sabo comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde c'était marré. Y'avait pas plus dangereux que le Mei-ô, dans le coin, apparemment. Sur la Grand Line, restait encore les Yonkou. Il siffla, impressionné alors que Ace lui lançait un regard et un sourire du genre, je t'avais bien dit.

- Tu vas nous raconter une des aventures que tu as vécues sur la Grand Line, na ?! demanda Luffy à Rayleigh.

- Bien sûr, les garçons. Si tu veux écouter, rien ne t'en empêche, Sabo, c'est ça ? fit l'ancien pirate.

Rayleigh offrit un sourire au gamin, et alla rejoindre les autres pirates, laissant tomber un énorme baril de saké au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Sabo et les deux bruns s'installèrent à ses côtés.

- Oh, et j'ai des nouvelles de Shirohige, fit Rayleigh en s'asseyant, encadré par les frères D.

- Comme il va ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Toujours autant la forme, d'après le Phénix.

- Ji-chan, c'est qui le Phénix ? demanda Ace.

- Marco, c'est son prénom, Ace. Un petit prodige... il devait avoir quoi... dix-neuf, vingt ans, la dernière fois qu'on a croisé le fer, et il a réussi à m'infliger une belle cicatrice ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit le bras droit de Newgate ! On le surnomme le Phénix, parce que c'est un zoan.

- Plus tard, je serais un logia super cool ! fit Ace.

- Il me rappel quelqu'un... mais qui, j'arrive pas à savoir... fit un autre pirate en regardant Ace.

- Peu importe, fit Rayleigh. Newgate me demande de vous dire que s'il y en a qui veulent reprendre la mer, il a de la place sur le Moby Dick !

- Il t'a pas fait la proposition ?

- Il me l'a déjà faîte, mais je ne laisserais pour rien au monde mes garçons, alors qu'ils commencent tout juste à développer leur force...

- Tout juste ?! Ils ont déjà assez de force pour renverser Dadan et sa bande !

- Ji-chan ! On veut une histoire ! pressa Luffy.

- D'accord, d'accord...

* * *

De son côté, Shannah cherchait son jeune maitre discrètement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu filler après la correction infligée par son père plutôt dans la journée. Il n'était pas venu déjeuner et elle avait prétexté qu'il se sentait mal et qu'elle lui avait porté le repas. Excuse qu'elle donna également pour le souper puisqu'il n'était pas revenu.

-Que fait-il bon sang ! Louper un repas je veux bien mais deux !

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre du couloir au premier étage. Elle pu observer une petite silhouette venir jusque la demeure. Elle soupira, il revenait. Elle décida cependant de ne pas le déranger avant le lendemain, histoire de ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude. C'est qu'elle y tenait à son petite noble rebelle !

* * *

Sabo entra en douce dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et enfila un pyjama avant de se glisser dans les draps. Ses parents dormaient surement. Il avait sauté deux repas, tant pis pour eux. Son père lui avait donné une nouvelle correction le matin même. Certes pas une correction physique comme il avait fait quelques jours avant mais une correction quand même.

-Zut, je n'ai pas prévenu Shannah. Bah, elle a du comprendre.

Il bailla et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, il venait de rencontrer des enfants de son âge avec qui il s'entendait bien malgré leur flagrant manque de sens commun. Il avait hâte de les revoir.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Donc la rencontre entre Sabo et la fratrie des D., le prochain chapitre arrivera surement pour la fin de semaine.**

**Je vous retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction : _Evangeline La Rousse_**

**Ja Na !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voila ! Comme promis le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra, mais d'abord réponse aux rewiews :**

**Zialema : Merci pour la première rewiew, ça me touche beaucoup et oui tu es sensei vis-à -vis de cette fic car la base c'est en parallèles avec les tiennes mais ne meurt pas d'arrêt cardiaque, sinon je ne pourrait plus suivre tes écrits !**

**Jokykiss : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, je ferais en sorte d'écrire de la même façon mais je ne promet rien.**

**Kira1726 : C'était un peu dur de faire un point de vue de Sabo tout seul alors je pouvais pas le lâcher dans la cage fauves comme ça.**

**Clockie : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a vraiment peu d'histoire sur Sabo et c'est bien dommage, c'est d'ailleurs le pourquoi du comment que je propose cette fic. Et après faut voir directement avec la concernée pour te faire adoptée mais je pense pas que Sabo voudra la partager =)**

**Yzeute : Merci pour ton commentaire =)**

**Wouah ! Autant de bon point de vue, ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'avais un peu peur que ça ne passe pas mais apparemment c'est tout le contraire !**

**Donc voici la suite en espérant que ça plaise tout autant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Tu te moque de moi ?

-Non petit maitre, ton père m'a nommée domestique personnelle.

-Mais- Mais c'est génial !

Sabo sauta au cou de la domestique. Pour une fois qu'il y avait une bonne nouvelle dans cette maison, surtout une nouvelle qui l'arrange.

-Comme ça plus besoin de faire attention lorsque l'on se verra !

-Malheureusement si Sabo, ton père va me surveiller plus que d'habitude.

-Pfff ...

Shannah sourit devant l'air désabusé que le petit noble avait prit. Malgré ce qu'il dit, l'éducation qu'il reçoit est bien visible.

-Pour changer de sujet, c'est toi qui va me raconter une histoire ce soir.

-Comment ça ? Je connais pas d'histoire moi ! bouda-t-il, déçu de ne rien apprendre de plus de son amie.

-He bien, il me semble que tu as trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu pour tes fugues petit chenapan.

-Hey ! Je suis pas un chenapan, s'insurgea-t-il, et encore moins petit !

La domestique rit. Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il perdait son sérieux. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il faisait vraiment enfantin, digne de son âge. Sabo raconta quand même sa journée dans le Grey Terminal mais évita de parler des pirates et de ses nouveaux amis. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne les avait pas vu à la montagne de déchet.

* * *

-C'est bien jeune homme, vous faites de bons progrès.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Votre Père sera fière de vos efforts.

Le précepteur reposa le livre sur le bureau. Sabo se permit un petit soupir, cela faisait une heure que l'homme l'avait interrogé sans arrêt. Il était content que cette torture soit enfin finie.

-Voici un livre que vous allez étudier dorénavant.

Il posa un pavé sur le bureau de l'enfant qui blêmit. Le précepteur sortit prendre l'air.

-Il peut se le mettre où je pense sont bouquin ! jura Sabo en repoussant le livre d'étude.

-Allons jeune maitre, surveillez votre vocabulaire !

Sabo sursauta et se retourna. Il soupira rassuré de voir Shannah qui lui apportait un petit en-cas. La jeune fille s'assit à ses côté et rapprocha le livre alors que le petit blond se saisit d'un fruit.

-Oh c'est un livre sur les écrivains connus !

-Et ?

-Allons petit maitre, c'est dans les livres que l'on trouve des repères, des échappatoires et une façon d'analyser son entourage. Il y a même des livres de psychologies et de philosophiques très intéressant. C'est toujours utile à lire.

-Depuis quand une domestique s'intéresse-t-elle à cela ?

Les deux amis se tournèrent pour voir le retour du tortionnaire comme Sabo s'amusait à l'appeler.

-Monsieur Heurnard. Le fait que je sois une domestique ne m'empêche pas d'être cultivée, fit la domestique d'une voix froide.

Elle se saisit du plateau et sortie sans accorder un regard de plus. Sabo s'accouda au bureau et posa sa tête dans sa main avant de se faire reprendre par son précepteur.

* * *

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est super classe !

Sabo secoua la tête dépité, son homologue avait vraiment des idées tordues. Et celle-ci en était une, encore ...

-Allez, viens, on va s'amuser !

Un brun de son âge le tira par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. C'est comme ça qu'il fut entrainé dans la forêt sans même pouvoir protester.

-Hey Ace !

-Lu' ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé !

Le kidnappeur de Sabo s'arrêta enfin pour faire face à son petit frère qui l'attendait avec de grand tube de métal.

-Oh t'es le garçon de l'autre jour ! Sabo, na ?

-Hai, me dit pas que tu vas toi aussi chasser avec ton frère ?

Les deux bruns le dévisagèrent puis échangèrent un regard avant de regarder de nouveau le blond avec un regard féroce. Le petit noble se frappa le front, quel bande de casse cou.

-Tient, prend ça, fit Ace en lui lançant une barre de métal.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !

Sabo n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les frère D. vers la rivière. Il le sentait pas ce coup là, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

* * *

-Attention Lu' !

Le petit brun venait de se faire manger. Ou plutôt gober comme le pensa Sabo. L'ainé, lui, regarda le petit noble et en un regard ils décidèrent de passer à l'action.

Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur le crocodile et le frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache Luffy. Et à trois, ils en firent le repas du midi.

-C'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça ?

-Nan, on va souvent chasser en forêt.

-C'est notre Ji-chan qui nous a appris, confirma le plus petit.

A eux deux, on parle bien de deux D., ils enfilèrent plus des trois quart de l'animal dans leur estomac. Le blond pensa immédiatement qu'il n'aimerait pas les nourrir tout les jours.

Et comme par hasard, au même moment, les deux frangins s'endormirent un bout de viande à moitié dans la bouche.

-D'accord ...

Sabo s'installa à leurs côtés et observa le ciel, rêvant d'être un oiseau libre et sans chaines. Il entrevoyait cette vie aux côtés des deux bruns. Un faible espoir mais un espoir quand même.

-Hey, tu dors ?

Le petit noble sursauta. Juste en face de lui, Luffy le regardait. Il croyait qu'il dormait encore, et bien apparemment non. Il se redressa en position assise, Luffy le fixant toujours.

-Je ne dormais pas, contrairement à vous deux.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour Ace, il est narcoplepique.

-Tu veux dire narcoleptique ? tenta Sabo.

-Oui, narcople-

-Nar-co-le-pti-que.

-Enfin oui voila, fit le petit brun de son sourire d'idiot.

Sabo soupira et secouât la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une nouvelle grimace du gamin. Oui, définitivement, c'était sa porte de sortie.

* * *

Il marmonna, de nouveau devant le gros livre de la veille. Son précepteur lui avait demandé de le lire afin de connaitre de grands auteurs et ainsi avoir des connaissances qui pourront lui servir lors d'une discussion avec ses pairs.

-J'en ai à faire moi de ces auteurs de pacotilles, aucun n'écrit de choses intéressante, juste sur leur gouvernement mondial ...

toc toc toc

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Un domestique l'informa que son père voulait le voir. Sans donner de réponse, le petit blond se dirigea vers le bureau de son paternel et entra après avoir toqué.

-Vous vouliez me voir Père ?

-Oui, dans quelques jours, ta mère et moi ne déjeunerons pas ici, nous sommes invités par des amis de la haute noblesse. Si tu as bien étudié et que ton comportement est irréprochable, tu pourras nous accompagner.

-Merci Père.

Un domestique entra discrètement derrière le petit noble et alla directement voir Outlook III sans regarder l'enfant. Sabo reconnut le dos de Shannah. Il sourit.

-Monsieur, le repas est servi.

-Merci, tu peux te retirer. Allons diner Sabo.

* * *

Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, il avait été au Grey terminal et n'avait pas vu les frangins. Enfin, il y avait été en fin de matinée, peut être qu'ils n'y allaient que l'après-midi ou le soir ?

-Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuis ...

Son regard se posa alors sur son livre d'étude, il n'y avait pas retouché depuis que ses parents s'étaient absentés il y a quelques jours. Le petit noble soupira et s'assit sur la chaise en ouvrant l'épais volume. Quitte à s'ennuyer, autant s'ennuyer correctement.

* * *

De l'autre côté du couloir, une jeune femme, une domestique, il est bon de préciser, préparait un plateau avec un petit en-cas. Elle prenait cette habitude régulièrement lorsque le jeune maître était présent à la demeure familiale. Sauf que cette fois-ci ...

-Mademoiselle.

Ladite demoiselle se retourna et pu voir le précepteur de son petit maitre. Elle le regarda avec dédain. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et en plus il ne pouvait voir à quel point il torturait psychologiquement son jeune maitre.

-Monsieur, répondit-elle froidement.

-Je sais ce que vous faites, je sais vos rapports avec le jeune Sabo, je sais aussi que Monsieur Outlook III n'est pas au courant.

-Je ne vois pas de ce que vous voulez parler, lâcha-t-elle sure d'elle.

Le précepteur s'approcha et de deux doigts il saisit le collier qu'elle avait reçu quelques temps plus tôt. Elle retint son souffle mais sans faire paraitre sa peur grandissante, elle le repoussa.

-Ce collier m'a été offert.

-Oui, par le gamin, tout comme cette façon que vous avez de le tutoyer. Je sais que vous le pousser à faire ses petites fugues. Vous avez mauvaise influence sur lui et je compte y remédier.

-Vous ne pouvez rien prouver.

Elle saisit son plateau et sortit de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle allait passer le pas de la porte, le précepteur la retint au bras.

-Ne vous mêler pas de mon enseignement et éloignez-vous du garçon si vous ne voulez pas que j'en informe son père, siffla-t-il.

C'est donc une domestique blanche qui sortit de la cuisine. Elle posa rapidement le plateau dans la chambre de Sabo avant de s'envoler. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter son petit maitre, elle l'adorait tellement.

* * *

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Malheureusement si …

-Pourquoi tu ne pars pas de chez toi ?

-Voyons Ace, je veux pas que vous risquiez quelque chose toi et ta famille.

Ledit Ace prit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire le petit noble. Les deux amis étaient assis à une table du bar de Makino. Cela faisait peu de temps que Sabo s'aventurais dans le village Fushia. A chaque fois il retrouvait les frères D. dans ce bar. Il avait même sympathisé avec la tenancière.

-Tenez les enfants ! fit Makino en déposant des boissons avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Makino-nee-san ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Elle rit et retourna derrière le bar se chercher à boire pour elle-même et venir se réinstaller avec les garçons.

-Alors Ace, où est Luffy ? D'habitude vous êtes inséparable !

-Heu … Ji-chan voulait lui parler, répliqua-t-il en détournant la tête gêné.

Sabo pencha sa tête sur le côté se demandant bien pourquoi il était gêné et que c'est la première fois depuis qu'il le connait qu'il le voit ainsi.

-Allons Luffy, tu ne va pas recommencer !

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. En effet, Rayleigh venait de passer le seuil de la bâtisse avec Luffy sur ses talons, qui avait, soi-dit en passant, une moue boudeuse qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui. Et faisait généralement craquer Makino, mais chut !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

-Il m'a encore réclamé le tigre.

-Mais ji-ch-, tenta Ace.

-Non c'est non, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce mot !

Les deux D. tirèrent la langue avant de sortir du bar laissant Sabo seul. Le petit noble soupira mais ne les suivit pas, buvant de sa boisson. Rayleigh s'installa à ses côtés avec le journal du jour.

-Dites …

-Oui Sabo-kun ?

-Je … euh … Vous êtes vraiment l'oncle de Ace et Luffy ? Enfin je veux dire …

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et je vais être franc avec toi, je ne suis pas leur oncle biologique mais d'adoption, quoique je suis le parrain de Ace. Mais en ce qui concerne leur véritable famille, je me tairais là-dessus.

-So ka.

-Tu es un garçon intelligent Sabo-kun.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il se moquait de lui ou bien … ça veut tout et ne rein dire cette phrase ! Heureusement qu'il était intelligent avec la bibliothèque qu'on lui faisait ingurgité chaque jour ! Il se leva et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les garçons alors que Rayleigh lui retint la manche.

-Tu sais, les garçons t'apprécie beaucoup, je serais content si tu venais à la maison de temps en temps.

* * *

Sabo se tuait les yeux depuis trente minutes sur un livre qu'il essayait de comprendre. Ou plutôt sur une phrase. Il tournait le livre dans tout les sens histoire de voir si les mots ne changeaient pas de place pour se rendre lisibles.

-Nous sommes tissés de la même étoffe dont sont faits nos rêves. Ça veut rien dire ! Il peut pas écrire correctement !

Il referma le livre, vexé de ne pas comprendre. Il soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre, se rappelant de la proposition de Ace pour venir à Fuschia. Il attrapa son chapeau et sortit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et pourtant, il était encore un enfant et déjà les problèmes lui tombaient sur la tête !

Sabo ne faisait pas vraiment attention en marchant ce qui fit qu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il releva le visage pour s'excuser mais fronça les sourcils. La personne était habillée d'une grande cape et cachait son visage. Pourtant elle n'était pas très grande. Il fut pris d'une drôle d'impression et tira sur le vêtement.

Le petit noble avait confirmé ses doutes. C'était bien Luffy sur les épales de son frère. Il soupira alors que les deux bruns riaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On est venu te voir ! Comme tu peux pas toujours sortir on pensait venir ! avoua Luffy

-Mais vous êtes fou, s'emporta le blond, si quelqu'un vous trouve ça va mal aller !

-T'énerve pas, soupira Ace.

Seulement Sabo ne le voyait pas comme cela, Déjà quand il avait rencontré Rayleigh pour la première fois il se doutait que ses amis n'étaient pas des gens du commun et qu'il fallait sans doute éviter de les croiser en ville. Il passa donc ses nerfs sur les deux D. qui l'ignoraient totalement.

* * *

Rayleigh se massa l'arrête du nez. Les deux bruns se tenaient devant lui la tête basse reconnaissant leur erreur. Sabo était, quand à lui assis contre un arbre un peu en retrait de la maison. Il avait consenti à les accompagnés du moment qu'ils sortaient de la ville.

-Merci Sabo-kun de les avoir ramenés.

-De rien Silvers-san, j'ai bien compris qu'ils n'ont pas de sens commun, ria Sabo

-Quand à vous les garçons, allez donc chasser notre repas du soir !

-Hai ji-chan, firent-ils en cœur.

Sabo soupira, ce n'est pas avec tout cela qu'il avait pu réfléchir. Rayleigh vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ace m'a dit que tu n'étais pas heureux chez toi, les garçons seraient content que tu viennes passer du temps ici, cela ne me dérangerais pas.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas. Mon père, il cracha le mot, m'a assigné un précepteur auquel il est difficile d'échapper. Et si jamais je venais à disparaitre, je n'ose même pas s'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer. Toute l'île sera mise sans dessus dessous et la découverte d'un pirate aussi célèbre que vous créerait des problèmes au village et je refuse cela.

-Reste alors au moins pour déjeuner.

-Merci Silvers-san, j'en serais heureux, se contenta de dire Sabo avec un grand sourire.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Sabo-kun.

Sabo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Makino arrivait vers eux. Elle tenait un journal et du courrier qu'elle tendit au vieux pirate.

-Bonjour Rayleigh-san, bonjour Sabo.

-Bonjour Makino, merci pour le journal et le courrier.

-Bonjour Makino, lança Sabo.

-Où sont les garçons ? s'enquit la serveuse, d'habitude vous êtes inséparables tous les trois.

-Je les ai envoyé chasser notre repas. Tu te joins à nous ?

-Oh, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Alors que Rayleigh lisait son courrier, Sabo accompagna Makino dans la maison pour l'aider à installer la table à l'extérieur et ainsi pouvoir manger. C'est le bruit d'une dispute qui l'incita à regarder dehors.

Les deux bruns revenaient de la chasse avec un ours plutôt impressionnant. D'après ce que Sabo entendait, ou plutôt décryptait, il était question de proie. Le blond secoua la tête, décidément, ils étaient de vrais phénomènes ces deux-là.

-Hey Sabo, regarde ce qu'on a chassé, lança Luffy en voyant le blond.

-La prochaine fois tu viens avec nous, répliqua Ace, la dispute oubliée.

-Heu ... Oui, pourquoi pas.

La petite assemblée s'installa donc autours de la table alors que l'ancien pirate préparait et cuisinait l'ours fraichement cueillit.

-Les enfants, j'ai reçu une lettre de Garp.

-Iie ... gémirent les deux D.

-Il viendra tantôt vous voir d'après ce qu'il dit.

-Qui est ce Garp ? demanda tout innocemment Sabo.

Les deux frères le regardèrent avec un visage blanc, comme s'ils parlaient du diable en personne, quoique ...

-Il s'agit de leur grand-père Sabo-kun, lui répondit Rayleigh, tu connais peut-être Monkey D. garp, le héros de la marine ?

-Oui, avec son exploit d'avoir capturé le Kaizoku-ou.

-Il ne l'a pas capturé, il s'est livré de lui-même, rectifia sèchement Ace.

-Gomene Ace, je ne savais pas, s'excusa le petit noble en s'inclinant.

-Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui les garçons, il connait les bonnes manières lui.

-Un vrai petit ange, fit Makino avec un petit rire.

-Hai Ji-chan, lui répondirent deux voix, totalement inattentifs.

-Merci Rayleigh-san, merci Makino.

* * *

-Tu es sûr que l'on peut Ace ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Sabo, viens.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que chacun des deux bruns lui tirèrent un bras pour le faire avancer. Hier, les deux frères avaient lancé l'idée d'aller s'amuser chez le fermier de Fuschia. Ils entrèrent donc dans la propriété et passèrent devant la remise grande ouverte. On peut y voir là, une invitation emballée dans du papier et des rubans pour les deux gouffres nationaux qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nommer.

-hey ! C'est quoi ces fruits ? Ils ont l'air bon !

Luffy entra dans le bâtiment en avisant le chariot rempli de pastèques. Il grimpa dessus et commença à les mangers, les gober serait un terme plus exact.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Espèces de petits saligauds ! Mes pastèques, je vais vous apprendre moi à ruiner ma récolte !

Le fermier commença à les approcher et Luffy, en voulant parler, recracha tout les pépins à la figure du pauvre homme. Sabo et Ace s'écroulèrent de rire et les trois compères se sauvèrent en vitesse.

Pas de chance pour eux, ils tombèrent sur Rayleigh qui sortait du bar. Quand il vit Luffy, il lui assena un coup de haki sur la tête pour lui enseigner les "bonnes manières". Le petit singe eut une jolie bosse, ou plutôt un œuf sur la tête qui fit encore plus rire les deux plus grands.

* * *

-Où étais-tu ?

-En ville Père, mentit Sabo.

Le petit noble baissait la tête et fixait le sol qu'il trouva fort intéressant, surtout ce joli dessin naturel du parquet.

-Et tes leçons ? Je ne tolérerais plus aucun écart de conduite de ta part est-ce clair ?

-Oui Père.

-Si dorénavant j'apprends que tu es sorti sans autorisation, tes punitions seront à la hauteur de tes actes.

Le petit blond sorti du bureau paternel et fila en direction de sa chambre sans demander son reste. Il en avait plus que marre, ces leçons commençaient vraiment à l'insupporter et il voulait vraiment ne plus voir ce précepteur à la noix.

Shannah entra discrètement dans la pièce pour le réconforter. Il releva la tête et lui offrit un pâle sourire, reflet de cette vie dans cette cage dorée qu'est la noblesse.

-Allons Sabo, ne désespère pas. Cela va changer à un moment.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Mon père ne me laisse rien faire.

-J'ai peut-être une idée mais tu vas devoir donner beaucoup de toi même, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? lança-t-il surpris.

-Oui, si j'arrive à convaincre ton père par petit commentaire à droite à gauche, discrètement, tu pourrais peut-être te passer de précepteur. Mais tu vas devoir beaucoup travailler et donc voir moins tes amis pendant un temps.

-Alors fais, je te fais confiance !

Il sourit et tendit une main pour conclure ce petit accord qui pourrait rendre la vie du petit noble un peu plus légère et avoir plus de temps libre pour aller à Fuschia voir ces drôles de frères qu'il adorait de plus en plus.

* * *

**Et voila ! En espérant que cela vous a plu. Je vous attendrait donc pour la suite au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voici comme promis la suite de cette fiction ! Et pour commencer les réponses aux commentaires :**

**Zialema : Naoon ! Continue de publier ! Je promet de faire un effort ! Et tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce qui suit =)**

**Kira1726 : Oui, je trouvais cela marrant de le faire comme ça au début ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Hey ! Tu fais quoi Sab' ?

Un sursaut. En même temps il ne pensait pas être dérangé. Il était venu dans cet endroit assez tôt pour être un peu seul. Il en avait besoin.

-Bah tu réponds pas ? fit un autre.

Il soupira et leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Portgas D. Ace. Son ami, son meilleur ami, un presque frère et pourtant ils sont encore enfant.

-Je lisais un livre que Shannah m'a prêté.

-C'est qui cette Shannah ?

Il referma son livre alors que le brun s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-C'est une domestique à la maison. Elle est très gentille avec moi. Elle va m'aider à me débarrasser de mon précepteur.

-Alors tu as trouvé un moyen pour le gicler ?

-Peut-être, mais je vais devoir m'absenter un bon moment malheureusement.

-Pfff, grogna le brun, tu devrais venir chez nous, ji-chan est d'accord.

-Ace, soupira le blond, on a déjà parlé de cela plein de fois.

Le D. allait lui répondre mais une petite tornade énergique leur sauta dessus, les écrasant contre l'arbre où ils étaient assis.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Je lisais un livre, soupira Sabo.

-Et cela parle de quoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Justement, il y a une phrase que je comprends pas vraiment …

-Demande à ji-chan, s'exclama Ace, il sait plein de choses !

* * *

-_Nous sommes tissés de la même étoffe dont sont faits nos rêves_. C'est une très belle phrase, conclut Rayleigh.

-Mais elle veut dire quoi ? Vous devez savoir Silvers-san ?

-Humm, réfléchit-il, oui je pense savoir mais non je ne te le dirais pas. C'est à toi de trouver.

Sabo fit une moue boudeuse, il voulait vraiment savoir. Et Rayleigh voulait qu'il devine tout seul … He bien, ce n'était pas gagné pour le petit noble !

-C'est ton précepteur qui t'a donné ce livre ?

-Non, c'est mon amie Shannah, une domestique. Mon précepteur, il cracha le mot, n'est qu'un idiot aux bottes de mon père.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ace. Il ne t'enseigne rien ?

-Si mais il m'enseigne les futilités de la noblesse et compagnie. Il veille bien et j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui fausser compagnie.

Il soupira puis descendit de la chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il était malheureux et Rayleigh le voyait bien. Ce n'était pas ce genre de vie qu'il fallait pour ce petit garçon et mit dans un coin de sa tête un mémo pour réfléchir à comment le sortir de cette cage en or.

* * *

Les trois garçons étaient à l'affut dans un buisson. Devant eux leur proie du jour, ou plutôt de l'heure. Ace et Luffy avaient un regard démoniaque de chasseurs très intéressés. Sabo était un peu hésitant, tout de même, à leur âge, chasser ce genre d'animal, on ne voyait pas cela tout les jours !

-Lu' tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Oui shihihi ! lança le plus jeune.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on risque rien ? tenta Sabo.

-Non, répliqua Ace, toi Lu' tu l'attire vers là-bas, fit l'ainé en pointant une direction, et toi Sab' tu l'attaque de ce côté et moi de l'autre ok ?

-Hai ! répondirent les deux autres.

Le plan était parfait ! Luffy fit comme son frère l'avait indiqué, il attira la bête et les deux ainés l'attaquèrent chacun d'un côté avec de grandes tiges de métal. Les coups pleuvaient alors que le plus petit les rejoignit dans la mêlé. En alliant vitesse et agilité, l'animal se blessa lui-même en tentant de chasser les indésirables.

-Yes, on mangera de l'ours ce soir !

-Beau boulot, tu vois Sabo, c'est pas compliqué de s'attaquer à un ours, le félicita Ace.

-Heu les gars, c'est pas un ours.

-T'es sur ? fit Luffy en se curant le nez.

-Oui, c'est un grizzli, rectifia le noble.

Les deux D. ne faisant pas la différence haussèrent les épaules et commençaient à trainer l'animal, plutôt imposant, vers leur maison suivit par Sabo qui soupira en se disant qu'il était vraiment tombé sur des phénomènes.

* * *

Shannah entra en douce dans le bureau de son maitre. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne passe dans le couloir. Elle venait souvent apporter le café et avait remarqué l'endroit où étaient rangés les rapports du précepteur.

Elle saisit le dernier rapport et avec un stylo imita parfaitement l'écriture. Elle s'applique et saisit un autre rapport. Elle fit ainsi sur cinq rapports. A chaque fois seulement quelques mots qui disaient que Sabo faisait beaucoup d'effort et s'améliorait énormément.

La domestique ressortie et alla dans la chambre de son petit maitre, il devait surement être rentré de son escapade quotidienne et elle alla l'accueillir.

* * *

Sabo regarda le combat devant lui, assis aux côtés de Rayleigh. Le vieux pirate avait proposé au petit noble d'assister à un entrainement qu'il faisait subir aux deux frères.

-Plus bas sur tes jambes Ace, continue comme cela Luffy, encouragea le Mei-ô.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils arrivent à chasser les ours !

-Tu veux essayer Sabo-kun ?

Ace se tourna alors vers les spectateurs tout en évitant un coup de Luffy qui tomba à la renverse.

-Viens Sabo, je veux me battre contre toi ! fit l'enfant.

Sabo se leva et se plaça face à Ace, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix car le brun ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Le petit noble se plaça face à son adversaire avec le bâton de métal qu'il avait utilisé pour la chasse. Il se mit en garde et attendit patiemment que son adversaire face le premier pas. Sabo n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Ace n'est pas vraiment patient. Il mit cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et para l'attaque. Un fonceur, la faiblesse de ce type d'attaque est qu'elle est prévisible, trop prévisible.

Le blond ne faisait que ce défendre, fatiguant son adversaire au mieux. Ace se recula un peu au bout de quelques minutes. Enfin une bonne vingtaine. D'habitude les combats contre Luffy ne duraient pas si longtemps. Sabo profita de l'ouverture et porta ses attaques. Il visait partout à la fois, obligeant le brun à se défendre et l'empêchant de contre-attaquer.

Le petit noble faisait part d'une bonne endurance, due à ses fugues. Il se concentrait et analysait chaque pas, son esprit travaillait sur des enchainements improvisé. Il faisait fit du bruit environnant, qui le perdit puisqu'il n'entendit pas Luffy arriver et lui sauter dessus, les faisant chuter tout les deux et vite rejoint par Ace.

Clap clap clap.

Rayleigh était impressionné, c'était peu dire. Le petit noble lui avait montré de quoi il était capable. Les garçons se relevèrent en rigolant et Ace tapa dans le dos du blond pour le féliciter.

-Tu te défends Sabo-kun !

-Merci Rayleigh-san, s'inclina le petit noble.

-Je vais me méfier de toi maintenant, rigola Ace.

-Cette démonstration mérite une récompense ! Allons parler de vos progrès à Makino, elle sera contente.

Les garçons dévalèrent le chemin pour aller au bar et se trouvèrent bloquer tout trois dans l'embrasure de la porte en ayant voulu entrer tout trois en même temps. Ils poussaient tellement qu'ils tombèrent tout les trois à quatre pattes par terre. Le silence se fit et les gamins explosèrent de rire ainsi que les clients.

-He Makino-nee-san ! interpella Luffy.

-Oui les garçons ?

-Ace et Sabo ont fait un combat et Sabo est drôlement fort !

-Et il a gagné je présume, fit-elle en souriant.

-Non, Luffy m'a déstabilisé et ils se sont jeté tout les deux sur moi.

L'ancien pirate arriva alors et s'installa à côté des garçons qui comparaient leurs forces.

-Sabo, tu es patient et observateur, tu utilise sont environnement et les faiblesses de ton adversaire mais tu es trop impliqué dans ton combat et n'écoute pas les bruits alentours. Ace, tu es trop impatient et fonceur, c'est ta plus grande faiblesse et toi Luffy tu es comme ton frère. Mais vous avez fait de sacré progrès. Je suis fière de vous les garçons et tu es aussi dans le lot Sabo-kun.

Le petit garçon le remercia en s'inclinant puis repartit dans les délires des deux frères. La tenancière participant avec amusement et l'ancien pirate guettant les nouvelles du journal.

* * *

La domestique préparait un petit en-cas pour son jeune maitre qui devait bientôt rentré. Elle avait le sourire et comptait lui dire sa petite idée quelle avait concoctée toute la journée et également mise en application.

-Mademoiselle.

Shannah sursauta, il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la maison pour être aussi froid. _Monsieur Heurnard_. Le précepteur et le diable en personne.

-Monsieur, désolée mais je suis occupée.

-Je sais que vous avez falsifié mes rapports.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Au contraire, je sais que vous voulez me voir disparaitre mais cela ne se passera pas ainsi, certes vous n'êtes plus aussi proche du jeune Sabo ma-

-Je me moque de ce que vous pensez, Sabo est le fils de mon maitre, je ne vous laisserais pas lui causer du tors !

Elle lui tourna le dos et continua sa préparation, signifiant ainsi que la discussion est terminée. Elle pensa au petit noble qu'elle affectionnait, cela calma sa colère et apaisa ses pensées.

* * *

Sabo faisait face à Ace. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la forêt et loin du village afin d'être seul. Les deux garçons avaient un regard sérieux. Le petit blond ne portait qu'un vieux short assez court. Ace respira calmement.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, vas-y, répondit Sabo sûr de lui.

Le brun l'attaqua et le petit noble ne bougea pas. Il ne grimaça pas nous plus. Ace faisait pleuvoir les coups avec force mais en faisant tout aussi attention. Au bout d'une centaine de coups, Sabo grimaça ce qui força le brun à arrêter.

-Ça devrait aller, normalement tu auras de beaux bleus demain.

-Merci Ace, fit Sabo en se rhabillant.

-J'espère que cela marchera.

-Oui, Shannah m'a assurée hier que les rumeurs couraient déjà entre tout les domestiques, plus beaucoup de temps avant que père ne l'apprenne.

Ils soupirèrent tout les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ce débarrasser de ce vieux grincheux !

-N'oublie pas Ace, pas un mot à Rayleigh et encore moins à Luffy !

-T'inquiète pas Sab' !

* * *

Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir son père dans son bureau.

- Que veux-tu ?

-Parler Père, je voudrais proposer un accord.

-Tu es trop jeune pour décider quoi que ce soit Sabo.

-Laissez-moi vous prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de précepteur.

Son père soupira profondément, effectivement il était intelligent, et il se devait de l'être pour les projets de prévus pour son fils.

-Je verrais, en attendant file dans ta chambre étudié au lieu de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

* * *

Sabo se tenait au bar de Makino à côté des frères D. qui savouraient un verre de grenadine. Il rigolait de leur dernière bêtise en date qui avait fait râler leur oncle.

-Et au fait Sabo, ça marché ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il, mon père accepte de me laisser faire mes preuves et en une semaine j'ai déjà beaucoup prouvé. Mon précepteur est vert de rage car si demain je réussis à réciter de nouveaux mes leçons parfaitement mon père le renvoie.

-Alors je lève mon verre à la ruse de Sabo-kun, proposa Rayleigh.

-Kampai !

La petite bande rigola. Sabo trouvait vraiment une joie de vivre contagieuse en leur compagnie. C'est grâce à eux qu'il a prit sur lui et affronter son père.

-Viens Luffy, on va chasser pour fêter ça. Tu viens avec nous Sab' ?

-Heu, je préférerais ...

Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix enfaite. Ace l'avait attrapé par le bras et le tirait vers la forêt sous l'hilarité de Makino et du vieux pirate.

* * *

Il courait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il débarqua en trombe de la forêt d'où il venait. Il arriva près d'une maison en extérieur du village et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Personne. Il jura et repris sa course vers le village et plus précisément vers le bar de Makino. Il entra tellement vite qu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il tomba sur les fesses en se frottant la tête.

-Itai !

-Attention gakki, tu vas te faire mal.

-Pardon, je faisais pas attention.

Il se releva et s'assit face à la tenancière étonnée de le voir là. Il chercha du regard certaines personnes sans les voir.

-Si tu cherche Ace et Luffy, Rayleigh les a emmenés en forêt il y a une heure.

-Zut, je les ai loupés, je voulais leur annoncer quelque chose de grandiose.

Il avait le grand sourire puis ressortit du bar pour aller à la maison qu'habitait l'étrange famille. C'est en remontant la rue qu'il croisa ceux qu'il cherchait. Il courut vers les frangins et tout les trois se retrouvèrent au sol.

-J'au réussi ! Ce satané précepteur est renvoyé, je suis libre comme l'air du moment que j'étudie !

-C'est génial Sab' !

* * *

-Nous étions propulsé dans les airs. Le bateau volait à la verticale grâce au knock up stream no-

-Un quoi ? lancèrent les gamins.

-De l'eau qui se propulse vers le ciel si vous préféré. On s'était alors retrouvé sur une mer de nuage blanc. La mer blanche qu'elle se nomme, fit Rayleigh, pensif. On avait navigué sur cette mer jusqu'à une drôle de montagne qui nous permit de monter encore plus haut dans le ciel !

-Wouah !

-Et nous avons atterrit sur l'île de Skypéa. Le capitaine voulut tout de suite l'explorer et personne ne put l'en empêcher. Nous avons donc rencontré les habitants et Dieu. Un homme bon.

-Il existe vraiment ? s'enquit Sabo.

-Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire cela, tout du moins il agissait sur l'île comme Dieu. On a trouvé de l'or là-bas, une cité d'or !

Les enfants étaient stupéfaient. Le célèbre Gol D. Roger avait été sur une île céleste. Ace et Luffy se firent aussitôt la promesse intérieure d'y aller un jour ! Sabo lui écoutait et retenait chaque passage de l'histoire voulant en savoir toujours plus, comme les deux frères.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en quinze jours il courait à en perdre haleine et cette fois, les deux D. étaient sur ses pas et couraient tout autant que lui. Les décors n'étant pas le même également. Les trois enfants couraient à travers la ville de Goa en direction du port.

-Tu es sûr Sabo ? cria Ace.

-Oui, c'est un autre domestique qui m'a avertit.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent au début du port et se mirent à chercher le bateau qui les intéressait. Et comme par malchance c'était le dernier. Sabo s'arrêta devant.

-SHANNAH !

Une jeune fille sur le pont se retourna en entendant son nom.

-Sabo ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et toi ? Tu avais promis de pas m'abandonner !

L'ancienne domestique descendit du bateau et sera l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée Sabo, j'ai tout fait pour t'aider et maintenant tu as plus de liberté. Ton père m'a renvoyé ce matin et je n'ai plus rien ici.

-Mais et moi ? gémit-il.

-On se reverra Sabo, sur ces mers on se recroisera un jour j'en suis sur. En attendant prend soin de toi et profite de tes amis, elle jeta un œil derrière, ils ont l'air très bien.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui donna un objet. Un livre pour être précis, celui que Sabo préférait plus que tout. Elle se leva et remonta sur le bateau qui partit.

Sabo lui disait au revoir d'un geste de la main auquel elle répondit. Puis le petit garçon fondit en larmes alors que les frères D. le soutenaient et le ramenait à Fushia.

* * *

-Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ... pleura le petit blond.

-C'est un noble, quand il a vu qu'elle avait trop d'influence sur toi il l'a viré. Il me semble que cela se passe ainsi dans les demeures des nobles.

-Oui Rayleigh-san.

Sabo était assis au comptoir du bar, la tête dans les bras. Ace et Luffy juste derrière. L'ainé des deux bruns n'eut même pas la force de faire un commentaire comme quoi il n'aimait pas les pleurnichards car il s'avait que le petit noble tenait à Shannah comme si c'était sa sœur, il lui avait dit un jour.

Luffy, lui baissait la tête et compatissait. Il tenait dans ses mains le cadeau de Shannah que Sabo avait fait tomber en rentrant. Il s'approcha et tira sur la manche de son ami.

-Tu as fait tomber ça tout à l'heure.

-Merci Luffy, murmura-t-il, c'est un livre que j'aime beaucoup. Shannah me l'a fait découvrir il y a quelques mois.

Il prit l'ouvrage et le posa devant lui, comme une relique. Il leva les yeux sur ses amis et leur offrit un beau sourire pour les remercier d'être là pour lui. Ace le lui rendit en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête alors que Luffy s'appuyait sur lui. Enfin voulait mais tomba lorsque son frère fit une crise de narcolepsie ce qui fit rire Sabo.

* * *

En attendant, plus loin sur la mer, une jeune fille regardait l'horizon, c'était un nouveau départ pour elle. Elle avait que 18 ans et la vie devant elle. Son choix était fait depuis longtemps et depuis longtemps elle aurait du partir mais un petit quelque chose la retenait et maintenant que ce petit quelque chose s'approchait de la liberté elle avait partir sans trop de peine.

-Courage petit maitre, nous nous reverrons, murmura-t-elle en touchant son collier.

-Mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna et avisa un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Elle inclina la tête pour le saluer et l'autoriser à lui parler.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre vos paroles sur le quai, vous étiez au service d'une famille de noble ?

-C'est exact. Que voulez-vous, fit-elle méfiante.

-Vous faire une proposition.

Elle l'écouta et prit toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle ne réfléchit pourtant pas longtemps avant d'accepter, ainsi elle aurait une chance de le retrouver s'il prenait la mer avec ses amis et avoir un œil sur lui dans ce cas là.

* * *

-Je suis au courant de ce que tu as demandé à Ace.

Sabo releva la tête surpris. Il ne voyait pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir. Enfin il savait mais ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Rayleigh lui sourit et appuya doucement sur l'omoplate du garçon et le blond grimaça sous la douleur.

-Tu as demandé à Ace de te porter des coups pour faire croire que c'était ton précepteur n'est-ce pas Sabo-kun ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

-C'était dangereux de faire cela ! Enfin, le principal est que cela ai marché, soupira le Mei-ô.

-Mais mon père l'a appris et a viré Shannah a cause de cela. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réengagé l'autre affreux.

L'ancien pirate sourit, ses garçons étaient vraiment près à tout pour s'entraider. La preuve se tenait devant lui, un petit garçon qui se battait contre sa famille avec l'aide de ses seuls amis. Il sourit et lui avoua un secret. Il le lui devait bien.

-Que quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu Sabo-kun. Si je te dis cela c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

-Je, merci Rayleigh-san

-Je dois aussi compter sur ton silence.

-Je comprends. Je me disais aussi que je trouvais tout cela un peu étrange.

Sabo était assis à la table dans la maison de ses amis. Rayleigh voulait lui parler mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Certes il avait des doutes sur une quelquonque importance de son ami mais jamais ça.

-Tout de même, je suis soufflé que Ace soit le fils de Gol D. Roger. C'est wouah ! souffla-t-il.

-J'espère que tu garderas ta langue dans ta bouche Sabo-kun.

Le petit blond se leva et s'inclina pour confirmer la garde de ce secret. Au même moment, les deux frères rentraient. Ils avaient été voir Makino pour une excuse bidon que leur oncle avait donné pour être tranquille et discuter avec Sabo.

Ces donc deux D. en rogne qui rentraient dans la maison pour engueuler le vieux pirate mais c'était sans compter sur Sabo qui les titilla un peu et s'ensuivit une course poursuite sous les rire du vieil homme.

* * *

**Et voici donc pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je vous attends pour la suite.**

**Des petits commentaires ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes près pour un nouveau chapitre ? He bien le voilà. Mais tout d'abord réponse aux pitits commentaires :**

**Kira1726 : Des révolutionnaires, peut-être, à toi de voir par la suite ^^**

**Amethyste (désolée j'abrège) : une dévoreuse de chapitre ! Au secours ! Nan, soyons sérieuse deux minutes (hum hum) merci d'aimer la fic ^^ Mais je dois tout à Zialema, c'est son idée de base la fratrie, elle fait Ace et Luffy et moi je me suis proposée pour Sabo. Dragon ne sera pas présent avant un bon moment, mais après tu peux voir cela comme tu veux, révolutionnaire ou non ...**

**Zialema (et tu peux noter que je n'ai rien ajouter =D) : Oui c'est triste qu'elle parte mais c'est ainsi, c'est l'élément déclencheur dirons nous.**

**Bon aller, j'arrête de vous embêter alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace et Luffy regardèrent avec perplexité des chatons dans un panier, sur une table de la taverne de Makino. Sabo assit sur une chaise à côté.

-C'est quoi ces choses ? demanda Ace, alors que Luffy les tâtait du bout du doigt.

-Des bébés chats. On appel ça des chatons, Ace, répondit Sabo, assit à la table, regardant les deux D avec un certain amusement.

Les deux bruns observés les petites créatures avec méfiance. C'était presque drôle à voir.

-La chatte de la voisine vient de les avoir, informa Makino qui essuyait un verre derrière le comptoir. Et puisque vous n'arrêtez pas de réclamer un animal de compagnie à Silver-san, j'ai pensé à vous quand elle me l'a raconté.

-Mais c'est tout petit ! s'exclamèrent les deux D. avec une moue plaintive.

-Forcément, ce sont des chatons, répondit Rayleigh sans lever le nez de son journal.

-Mais nous on veut un tigre ! Pas vrai Luffy !? fit Ace.

-Hun ! renchérit Luffy en brandissant ses bras en l'air.

-Vous êtes malades... marmonna Sabo à la lisière de l'exaspération.

-Depuis le temps, tu l'as pas encore réalisé, Sabo-kun ? ria doucement Rayleigh.

-Il va me falloir plus d'un an pour m'y faire à leur folie, commenta Sabo.

-Je ne t'en veux pas... après des années à naviguer avec Roger, il arrivait toujours à me surprendre et à m'exaspérer.

-Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint s'il vous exaspérait ? demanda Makino.

-Il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, d'une et de deux... les années que j'ai passé avec lui furent drôle et gorgée d'aventure. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Les meilleures années de ma vie, je crois. Et élever Ace et Luffy me rappelle ce temps passait à naviguer avec lui.

-Ace et Luffy lui ressemblent tant que ça ? s'étonna Sabo.

-Surtout Luffy. Aussi tête en l'air que lui, par moment. Mais pour ce qui est du physique, c'est Ace tout craché, les tâches de rousseurs en moins.

-Tant que ça... hmmmm...

Sabo se mit à dévisager Ace ouvertement. Essayant de voir dans sa tête Ace sans ses tâches de rousseurs.

-Bref, fit Ace en se mettant debout sur sa chaise. Pas de ces chatons avec moi !

-C'est toi qui veut un animal de compagnie, avec ton frère, alors pourquoi pas des chatons ? soupira Rayleigh.

-On veut un tigre.

-Ace, j'ai dit non. Pas de tigre à la maison.

-Mais je m'en occuperais bien avec Luffy ! Promis !

-Ace... petite question... tu vas le faire rentrer comment ? Tu m'as montré le tigre y'a six mois, on est d'accord... tu as bien vu sa taille ?

-Oui !

-Il ne peut pas passer par la porte. Il est trop gros. Ensuite, c'est un animal sauvage.

-Pfff... j'suis sûre que les pirates, eux, ils ont des animaux sauvages énorme sur leur navire, marmonna Luffy.

-Si tu t'appelles Edward Newgate, et que ton navire est l'immense Moby Dick, pas de soucis à ce sujet. Mais là, hors de question. J'ai dit, non, pas de tigre. Alors, soit vous prenez les chatons, soit pas d'animaux tout court.

-Méchant occhan ! firent les deux D. avec une moue boudeuse.

Sabo les trouvaient amusant même si parfois il a du mal à suivre leurs idées loufoques. Un villageois débarqua en courant, essoufflé.

-Kaizoku ! fit-il.

Ziiiiioooooon !

Ziiiiioooooon !

C'étaient juste deux gamins qui avaient filé au port pour voir les pirates...

-Whouawe... fit Sabo, surpris.

-Et t'as encore rien vu, vient voir, lui dit Rayleigh.

Il se mit sa cape sur ses épaules, et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Avec Sabo, Makino et le villageois, il sortit pour rejoindre le quai.

* * *

Le navire était encore loin, mais on discernait la forme d'un drakkar, et un drapeau noir.

-On aura une super grosse prime d'entrer, quand on prendra la mer, ria Luffy.

-Forcément, on botte le cul de quasi tous les pirates qui viennent ici ! ria Ace.

-On sera les pirates les plus redoutables de tout East Blue !

Les deux frangins rirent aux éclats. Sabo soupira en secouant la tête. De vrai tête brulées ces deux là. Il se désintéressa de la discussion de ses amis pour observer le pavillon noir qui approchait vers eux.

Il écouta ensuite les retrouvailles entre les deux pirates. Shanks le Roux, en East Blue. Quelle curieuse coïncidence. Enfin il pu noter que ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux bruns. Il reprit ainsi la discussion en cours de route :

-En parlant d'attiré l'attention, je vais rentrer, souffla Sabo.

-Hein ? Mais... reste ! Reste avec nous ! Oji-chan a déjà dit qu'il n'y voyait pas de problème ! fit Ace.

-Si je disparais réellement, mes parents engageront des hommes pour me trouver, et Silver-san n'a pas assez d'argent pour les acheter afin qu'ils disent n'avoir rien vu, fit Sabo. On se voit demain, de toute façon. Ja na, Ace ! Ja na, Luffy !

-Je te raccompagne, Sabo-kun ? proposa Makino.

Même si le gamin n'était pas heureux chez lui, il s'obstinait à y retourner. Il ne voulait pas qu'on trouve Ace et Rayleigh. Si trop de monde venait à savoir pour eux, Sengoku se verrait dans l'obligation de les mettre en état d'arrestation... voir ordonné un Buster Call. Et pour rien au monde il ne permettrait ça, il tenait bien trop à eux.

-On se voit demain, Sabo-kun. Et n'oublie pas que ma porte est toujours ouverte. J'aurais moins l'impression d'être la seule personne saine d'esprit, si tu es là... salua Silver.

-Je m'en souviendrais, assura Sabo avant de s'éloigner avec Makino.

* * *

Sabo était rentré par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en toute discrétion. Il enleva son chapeau et sa veste pour les cacher sous son lit. Aujourd'hui il avait été en forêt avec les deux D. et ceux-ci n'ont fait que de parler de pirates.

Conversation qui plut au petit blond puisque lui aussi s'intéressait à ces histoires de liberté, même si la liberté qu'il visait n'était pas tout à fait la même.

Depuis le départ de Shannah il y a quelques mois de cela, le petit noble avait beaucoup réfléchit. La fréquentation des frères D. lui avait confirmé ce choix. Son mode de vie qu'il souhaitait et son rêve pour lequel il ferait tout pour l'atteindre.

* * *

-Sabo, ce soir nous sommes invités chez des amis très haut placé.

L'enfant regarda son père. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, habitude qu'il avait prise avec les frères D., il se souvenait encore de la marque rouge qu'il avait gardé pendant deux jours.

-J'attends que tu ais une conduite exemplaire. Leur fille est un très bon partit.

-Bien Père, je vais me préparer.

Le petit garçon rejoignit sans attendre sa chambre. Une fois la porte bien fermée, il shoota dans le pied de lit, énervé de la tournure de la journée. Son père l'avait fait étudier sans arrêt. Il n'avait pas pu sortir et n'avait donc pas vu les frangins. Et là, aucun moyen de leur faire parvenir un message.

C'est donc un petit noble irrité qui se prépara pour la soirée mondaine. Sabo attendit patiemment près de sa fenêtre qu'on vienne le chercher. Ses rêves de liberté plein la tête.

* * *

-Bonsoir Outlook, comment allez vous ?

-Je vais bien Stephen. Vous connaissez déjà ma femme, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils Sabo. Sabo, Voici Stephen Douglas, noter hôte.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Douglas, fit l'enfant avec politesse.

Laissant un peu le blond de côté, les deux hommes commencèrent à parler politique et économie. Par respect, qu'il aurait bien voulut aller faire humhum sec par, comment disait les pirates déjà ? Ha oui, par Davy Jones, le petit noble écouta la conversation. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

-Bien, venez que je vous présente ma fille, Elena ? Viens par ici veux-tu ?

-Oui Père, répondit une petite fille, à peine moins âgée que Sabo.

-Outlook, voici Elena, ma plus jeune fille. Mon autre fille étant absente.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Outlook, fit-t-elle avec une révérence.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Sabo, veux-tu tenir compagnie à cette charmante enfant ?

-Oui Père.

La petite fille entraina le blond un peu plus loin, vers des fauteuils qui se faisaient face. Elle se servit un verre et des petits gâteau tout en en proposant à son invité. Une vraie pourriture de noble, les mêmes manies pensa l'enfant.

-Je me nomme Elena et vous ?

-Sabo.

-Quel drôle de nom ! sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi vous dites cela ? C'est un nom comme un autre, s'offusqua le blond.

-Vous aussi vous êtes drôle, vous êtes ... différent je dirais.

-Et vous êtes bien une fille de la noblesse, le même caractère et le même comportement.

-Comment dois-je prendre cela ? fit-elle un peu soupçonneuse.

-Comme un compliment évidement, se rattrapa Sabo. On remarque tout de suite que vous avez reçue une belle éducation comme il sied à une noble.

-Vous êtes à peine plus âgé que moi mais vous savez déjà très bien parler. Une qualité que je ne maitrise malheureusement pas très bien.

* * *

Dire que la soirée fut longue n'est rien. Sabo avait plutôt comparé cette soirée comme une vrai torture. Très longue torture. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cette Elena. Pas qu'elle était méchante, non, loin de là ! Mais c'est une enfant qui avait grandi dans une cage dorée.

Une enfant comme Sabo aurait dû être s'il n'avait pas eu ce gout de la liberté et ce dégout des nobles.

Il soupira et s'installa dans son lit. Que faisaient les deux enfants ? Avaient-ils revu ce pirate ? Ce Shanks Le Roux ? Et l'avaient-ils attendu au Grey Terminal comme prévu ? Il s'endormit, la tête remplie de toutes ces questions.

* * *

Au loin devant lui il pouvait les voir. Deux petits bruns qui attendaient près de la mer plus loin du village. Leur coin d'évasion. Il courait pour les rejoindre mais plus il avançait dans la forêt, plus ils s'éloignaient.

Sabo courait et n'en pouvait déjà plus, il était fatigué. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt. Les deux frères lui tournant le dos, il s'approcha et les deux bruns se retournèrent. Le petit noble pouvait voir leurs visages. Tout deux avaient les traits figé, des regards haineux.

-Tu avais promis de venir hier, commença l'ainé.

-Tu nous as abandonné !

-Ace ? Luffy ? Que ce passe-t-il,, paniqua le blond.

-Tu nous as abandonné, on est seul !

-On veut plus te voir, dégage ! cracha Ace.

Sabo, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, couru en sens inverse dans la forêt, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il s'était juste absenté à cause de cette stupide soirée.

Il trébucha sur une racine, ne regardant pas où il allait. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui mais il pleurait et n'entendait rien d'autre que les paroles prononcées par ses amis.

Grroooaaaarrr

Le blond se retourna en sursautant. Devant lui, se tenait un loup plutôt énorme, de la taille des ours qu'il allait chasser. L'enfant recula en se trainant au sol, effrayé. Le loup le regarda un instant. La dernière chose que Sabo vit se fut les crocs qui fondaient sur son visage.

-NON !

Il se leva en sursaut. Le visage trempé par des larmes qui avaient du couler pendant son sommeil. Le corps recouvert d'une couche de sueur.

Sabo se passa les mains sur le visage et se leva. Ce cauchemar il le faisait depuis la soirée mondaine il y a une semaine. Pendant ce temps il n'avait pas vu les frères D. à cause de son père qui était sur son dos.

Le petit noble pris une douche rapide et sortit de la maison. Il était surement près de onze heure, bientôt leur de déjeuner.

* * *

-Ha te voilà !

Sabo s'arrêta de courir, soupçonneux sur la situation. La différence d'avec son cauchemar c'est qu'il n'avait pas courut, qu'il était à la maison des frangins et que Rayleigh préparait un crocodile surement chassé le matin par les deux bruns.

-Ça va pas Sabo ? demande Ace.

-Si, si ça va.

Luffy lui sauta dessus et le petit noble s'empressa de le faire descendre de son dos.

-T'étais où ? demanda le petit brun.

-Une soirée mondaine il y a une semaine, gomen de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mon père était sur mon dos tout le temps.

-C'n'est rien ! lança Ace. Tu as pu quand même venir.

-Tu resteras manger Sabo-kun ?

-Bien sur Rayleigh-san !

Sabo sourit, apparemment ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et pas la réalité. Pourtant, l'ombre ne le quitta pas un instant, planant au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant le repas, Ace s'endormit comme à son habitude. Luffy s'empressa de le barbouiller et quand l'ainé se réveilla, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir.

L'ancien pirate et le petit noble rigolaient de cette scène.

-Alors, vas-tu me dire, à moi, ce qui te tracasse Sabo-kun ?

-Comment ?

-Je suis le Mei-ô, n'oublie pas ! sourit malicieusement Rayleigh.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar, avoua difficilement le blond. Ace et Luffy me rejetaient parce que je ne les avais pas prévenus. Et ... Ace, ses paroles étaient ... blessantes ...

Rayleigh ne dit rien. L'enfant baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir eux ce genre de cauchemars, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas lieux d'en avoir.

-Ce n'est rien, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, mais si tu hésite parle-en avec Ace, je sais que vous partager tout.

-Merci Silvers-san.

Luffy s'arrêta près de la table à ce moment là. Faisant que les deux bruns se rassirent et continuèrent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Mais, tu as fait quoi à cette soirée ? demanda Ace, la curiosité en personne.

-J'ai rencontré des nobles. Et aussi une fille de mon âge avec qui mon père veut me marier.

-Tu vas te marier ? demande Luffy complètement à côté de plaque.

-Baka, c'est son père qui veut le marier ! le frappa l'ainé.

-Itai ! Méchant nii-san, bouda le plus petit.

Toute l'assemblée rigola avec sa moue boudeuse. Ce qui fit que même lui se mit à rire.

-Non Luffy, je ne veux pas me marier. Elena est gentille mais c'est une noble et elle ne connait que ce monde là.

-C'est nul d'être obliger de se marier, fit Ace.

-C'est comme cela chez les nobles, informa Rayleigh.

Le reste de la discussion tourna sur les bêtises que les trois enfants pourraient faire. Sabo secoua la tête dans un premier temps puis se laissa aller et décida de plusieurs projet avec la fratrie sous le regard désespéré du Mei-ô.

* * *

Les garçons avalèrent une dernière assiette avant de se lever de la table du restaurant qu'ils avaient infiltré. Ace se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et avec les deux autres, ils sautèrent dans la rue en riant, avant que le patron ne vienne leur porté l'addition.

-J'ai super bien mangé ! ria Luffy.

-Faudra qu'on refasse ça ! ria Ace. Tu seras encore avec nous sur ce coup là, Sabo ?

-J'y compte bien ! assura Sabo avec un énorme sourire.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Goa, semant le trouble sur leur passage. C'est là qu'une main les saisi par le col et les souleva de terre tout les trois.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas attiré l'attention, fit Rayleigh passablement énerver. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez quand vous serez pirates et révolutionnaire, mais tant que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, vous vous tenez tranquille !

-Mais Ji-chan ! protestèrent les deux D. d'une voix suppliante.

L'instant suivant, les trois enfants étaient de nouveau à terre, une belle bosse sur le crâne chacun. Ace et Luffy en avaient une en plus pour avoir voulu protester. Sabo tira une grimace mais se remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir protesté.

-On retourne au village. Et plus vite que ça, exigea Rayleigh.

Les gamins baissèrent la tête, contrit, et prirent le chemin de la sortit, suivit par Rayleigh.

* * *

Shanks leva un sourcil en voyant les trois gamins à la mine contrite pénétré dans le bar de Makino, suivit par Rayleigh.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? demanda Makino avec un sourire attendrit.

-Ils sont allés foutre le bordel en ville, et ils ont mangé dans un restaurant sans payer, encore une fois. Heureusement que je leur demande de ne pas attiré l'attention, soupira Rayleigh.

-De futurs fouteurs de troubles digne de ce nom, à ce que je vois, ricana Shanks alors que Rayleigh s'asseyait au comptoir prêt de lui.

- Prend garde à toi, Shanks. Ace et Luffy feront un remue ménage pas possible dans la Grand Line, avertit l'ancien pirate.

Cela eut le don de faire sourire Shanks.

-Et toi, gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda t-il à Sabo.

-Sabo, Yonkou-san ! se présenta Sabo.

-Et tu feras quoi quand tu seras plus grand ?

-Je serais un révolutionnaire ! Comme Dragon-san !

Sabo souriait de toutes ses dents au pirate.

-Ji-chan ? Tu as réfléchi au sujet du tigre ? demanda Luffy.

-Je parle dans le vide, soupira Rayleigh. J'ai dit non, pas de tigre à la maison, les garçons !

Shanks étouffa un rire dans son verre et regarda les deux frères sans aller en boudant alors que Sabo passa sas main sur le visage, désespéré par leurs comportements suicidaires.

* * *

BOUM

Ça n'avait pas raté. Comme régulièrement, Ace avait fini la tête dans son assiette. Les pirates présents dans le bar furent surpris. Luffy, pour sa part, se servit dans l'assiette de son ainé alors que Sabo faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas yonkou-san, il dort simplement, affirma le petit noble.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui, il fait de la narcoplepsie, fit Luffy, la bouche pleine.

Seulement, le petit D. se figea et cracha tout les aliments qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il était devenu tout rouge et s'étouffait presque.

-On dit narcolepsie Lu', repris le blond. Et il me semble que Ace t'avais promis de se venger non ?

Makino esquissa un sourire, effectivement, Ace lui avait demandé un petit truc spécial. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il se réveillait.

-Bien fait pour toi Lu', fit le brun en se frottant les yeux. Na, Sab', j'ai dormis longtemps ?

-Non, à peine quelques minutes.

Shanks et ses hommes étaient toujours abasourdis. Puis le Roux explosa de rire vite suivit par le reste de l'assemblée. Les trois garçons ne firent pas attention et continuèrent de manger comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? bouda-t-il.

Sabo soupira. Il se doutait de ce genre de réaction. Le blond se leva et sauta de la branche d'arbre où il s'était assis avec son ami.

-Où t'vas ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la forêt, à leur endroit rien qu'à eux. Tout les trois.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'y vas pas à la fin ? s'énerva Ace.

-J'ai tellement eu peur que ce soit la vérité. Que vous me détestiez parce que je n'étais pas venu comme promis.

-Mais ! Jamais on te détestera ! Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je suis sur que c'est la même pour Luffy.

Le brun attrapa l'épaule du blond et lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire à la D., un sourire signé Portgas , celui qui montre qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire. Sabo lui rendis son sourire et commença à changer de sujet.

Seulement, le seul sujet dont Ace parle en ce moment porte un nom. Akagami no Shanks. Les deux enfants partirent donc vers le bar de Makino où le petit cadet devait déjà s'y trouver.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plut ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir la populace ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout neuf ! Mais tout d'abord, des petites réponses aux rewiews :**

**Amethyste : les scènes déjà vues c'est fait exprès puisque le but est de donner la version de l'histoire du point de vue de Sabo donc il est tout à fait normal que certaines scènes soient les mêmes.**

**Zialema : la réponse à ta question est plus bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Juste une question Ace, vous êtes suicidaire ?

Les deux D. regardèrent le petit noble en souriant comme des malades. Ce dernier soupira et secoua la tête, franchement, il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

-Il est pas génial hein ?

-Shihihi, répliqua Luffy.

Les trois enfants étaient installés sur une branche assez haute. Au-dessous d'eux un animal. Mais pas n'importe quel animal, non, il s'agissait du tigre que Ace et Luffy voulaient adopter. Seulement, l'animal était, comme l'avait dit Rayleigh, plus ou moins énorme, le plus faisant beaucoup pencher la balance.

-Vous êtes malade, jamais vous ne pourrez le domestiquer, soupira Sabo.

-Le domestruc quoi ? questionna Luffy, innocemment.

-Le do-me-sti-quer, répéta le blond.

* * *

-Ji-chan !

Le susnommé récupéra l'enfant qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. Derrière arrivait les deux autres, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda le vieil homme.

-On a montré le tigre à Sabo, na nii-chan ?

-Shihihi.

Sabo sourit, en voyant Rayleigh soupiré et prêt à répliquer. La même discussion qui se répète quasiment tout les jours. En même temps, lorsqu'un D. veut quelque chose, il ferait tout pour l'obtenir.

-Hey Sabo, ça te dit ..., il chuchota le reste à l'oreille de son ami.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'en loupait pas une. Luffy s'approcha et son ainé le mit au courant. Tout deux eurent un rire discret mais qui voulait tout dire.

Le blond commença à partir vers le bar qu'il se fit attraper par le bras et entrainé dans le sillage des deux bruns.

* * *

Les trois garçons étaient assis devant Yassop. Ce dernier avait un peu bu. Enfin plutôt beaucoup et c'est donc avec de l'alcool dans le sang qu'il raconta une histoire aux trois amis.

-J'ai un fils qui doit avoir ton âge Luffy, confia le tireur.

-Mon âge ?

-Oui, je l'ai laissé à sa mère lorsque l'appel de l'océan m'a embrassé.

-Dis plutôt que tu les as laissés seuls parce que Shanks te voulait dans son équipage et que l'on ne peut rien refuser au senshô, conclut Lucky.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le bras droit de Akagami. Les enfants étaient absorbés par les histoires et celle-ci en étant une nouvelle, elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

-Oui, aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les renierais. J'aime mon fils, même si c'était qu'un tout petit lorsque je suis partit et qu'il va surement me détester.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela Yassop-san ? questionna Sabo.

-Parce que je suis un pirate qui a abandonné sa famille pour naviguer.

-Mouais ... firent les trois, pas convaincus pour autant.

Yassop parla ensuite de la naissance de son fils, de ses premiers pas, ses premières bêtises et tout le toutim qui va avec.

-Hey Yassop, viens voir, ça te dis d'essayer ça ?

Un autre pirate avait coupé l'histoire. Enfin, il avait plutôt empêché l'histoire d'être relatée une nouvelle fois. Les enfants soupirèrent. Ils en avaient soupé de cet Ussop par-ci et cet Ussop par-là.

* * *

Les trois enfants couraient dans la forêt tout en rigolant. Les deux D. menaient la tête alors que Sabo était sur leurs talons. Le petit noble avait pris part à l'une de leur bêtise et en avait même joué le rôle principal.

Oui, Sabo avait participé à une farce de la fratrie. Oui, Sabo avait remplacé le saké de Shanks par de l'eau de mer. Oui, il s'était bien marré. Et oui, il fuyait avec ses amis.

-Shihihi !

-C'est à refaire !

-Heu les gars …

-Quoi Sab' ? s'enquit l'ainé.

-Droit devant ! Attention !

Les trois amis fonçaient vers une partie bien connue de la forêt. Ils fonçaient vers le territoire des bandits de la montagne. Vers le territoire de la terrible Dadan, la chef d'une famille de bandit du mont Corvo.

Et bien évidement, ladite Dadan se tenait devant eux, la hache à la main, prête à leur faire payer leurs satanées farces.

-Vous m'échapperez pas comme ça bande de sales mioches ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu peux toujours courir vieille bique !

Sabo rigolait tellement qu'il ralentit un peu le rythme. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que la bandit les coursait toujours et du esquiver plusieurs coups de haches. Il se cacha derrière un arbre alors que les deux frères n'étaient plus en vue.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit, se concentrant sur les bruits alentours. Mais c'est seulement les appels de Ace et Luffy qu'il entendit et suivit donc les voix pour les rejoindre.

-Où tu étais ? demanda Luffy.

-La vieille sorcière me courrait après et voulait pas me lâcher, grogna le blond.

-Allez, amenez-vous, ji-chan nous attends pour un entrainement !

* * *

Luffy venait encore de louper sa cible. Il faut dire que Sabo se débrouillait très bien. En quelques semaines il avait fait d'énormes progrès et en quelques mois il ratatinait le plus jeunes en quelques coups seulement.

Et quand il se battait contre Ace, le blond aimait jouer au chat et à la souris. Le petit noble fuyait les coups et forçait l'ainé à s'épuiser ce qui faisait que Ace s'énervait et parfois il gagnait ou perdait le combat.

-Bien jouer Sab' !

-Ne te décourage pas Luffy, encouragea Rayleigh, concentre toi un peu mieux sur ta cible. Venez là les garçons, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose.

Les trois enfants s'assirent en tailleur devant l'ancien pirate, avide de savoir lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre. C'est donc trois paires d'oreilles qui écoutèrent bien sagement le cours. Enfin c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que le facteur les interrompe sans le vouloir.

Rayleigh se saisit de sa lettre et la lit, sous le regard curieux des trois garçons avides de secrets.

-Il s'agit de Marco, il me donne des nouvelles du Shin Sekai et de son capitaine.

Sabo soupira, c'est repartit pour un tour. Dès que l'on parlait de l'homme le plus fort du monde, les deux D. partaient dans un débat de celui qui serait le prochain roi des pirates. Dans ce genre de situation il était impossible de les arrêter. La seule porte de sortie c'était de s'éclipser discrètement pour ne pas être prit à partit.

Trop tard.

Ace le tenait par le bras.

Le petit blond pâlit car la suite du débat se fermait souvent par quelques coups bien menés ...

* * *

-C'est loin d'être drôle, Shanks-kun, gronda Rayleigh en écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille avec pas mal d'application, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ace, Sabo et Luffy qui écoutaient Yassop, avec un verre de trop, bavasser au sujet d'un fils de l'âge de Luffy qu'il avait laissé à sa mère, avant de prendre la mer.

-Je trouve ça drôle, l'obstination de Garp à vouloir faire des deux D. des marines !

-Une cause perdu d'avance et son obstination m'use les nerfs. Ça ne fait que éloigner les garçons de lui et renforcer leur envie de devenir des pirates... Je passe mon temps à réparer les pots cassés.

-Sinon, vous écrivez quoi, Silver-san ? Une lettre pour Marco ? fit Shanks en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

-Iie, je travaille sur des idées pour sauver un garçon de ses bons à rien de parents...

Les garçons se retournèrent, surpris.

-Tu parles de qui, Ji-chan ? demanda Ace.

-De Sabo, répondit Rayleigh.

-Mais vous savez que si je disparais... commença Sabo.

-Oui, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je cherche une idée pour que cela soit fait plus ou moins légalement. L'idée la plus réalisable pour le moment comporte quelques inconnues, néanmoins... est-ce que tes parents seraient prêts à traiter avec des criminels, Sabo-kun ?

-Si ça peut leur assurer de l'argent et une avancée sociale, alors oui, ils seraient prêt à le faire.

-Vous songez à quoi, Mei-ô-san ? demanda Benn.

-Shanks, accepterais-tu de me rendre un petit service ? demanda Rayleigh.

-Si je peux être utile à mon ancien vice-capitaine, il n'y a aucuns soucis ! assura Shanks, avec un sourire.

-Makino-san, accepteriez-vous de devenir la marraine de Sabo-kun ?

-Makino-nee-san n'est pas ma marraine ! fit Sabo.

-Je n'y verrais pas de problème, mais Sabo à raison, ce n'est pas le cas, fit Makino en ramenant de la réserve un tonneau d'alcool pour les clients.

-Sabo-kun, tu sais où tes parents rangent les papiers qui te concernent ? demanda Rayleigh.

Sabo hocha la tête.

-Alors, tous les éléments sont réunis... Je vais faire une descente en ville pour réviser ces papiers, et faire en sorte que si tes parents se voient retirer ta garde, tu sois confié à Makino-san, Sabo-kun. Pendant ce temps, Shanks-kun, surveille les garçons pour moi. Une fois que j'en aurais fini, essaye de t'arranger pour que les parents de Sabo-kun traitent avec toi... Recel, kidnapping, enfin... ce que tu veux, quoi...

-On pourra aider ? demanda Ace.

Luffy et lui affichèrent un air suppliant.

-Vous prendrez des photos compromettantes. Par contre, il nous faudra sans doute pas mal d'argent...

-J'ai trois akuma no mi en poche, dont un logia, ça devrait pouvoir couvrir la majorité des frais, assura Shanks avec un sourire immense. Un plan à l'ancienne... il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas bossé à vot' façon, Silver-san ! Je m'en sens presque nostalgique... Le senshô faisait tout foirer à chaque fois...

-Les garçons... Je vous en conjure, vous ne ferez que prendre des photos, fit Rayleigh. Tu fais bien de me rappeler qu'avec le D., rien ne se passe jamais comme prévus...

Shanks eut un petit rire.

-Combien de temps sera nécessaire pour la réussite du plan ? demanda Shanks.

-Dans le pire des cas, quelques semaines. Dans le meilleur, d'ici cinq jours, Sabo-kun ne sera plus forcé de fuir ses parents...

Sabo avait du mal à réaliser que deux immenses figures de la piraterie étaient en train de manigancer quelque chose pour le sauver de sa famille et lui offrir une nouvelle vie.

-Si ça se passe mal, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis, Makino-san, vous vous en doutez ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

-Pourquoi pas utiliser le nom de Shakky-san ? fit Shanks.

-D'un c'est une ancienne pirate, Shanks-kun, et de deux, elle est à Shabaody. Je n'ai pas l'intention de séparer les garçons pour sauver Sabo-kun. Ils vont rester ensemble, et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien. Sabo-kun, je pense que nous devrions faire un petit détour par chez toi...

Rayleigh se leva et mit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

-Les premiers pas dans la révolution commencent par des petites actions comme celle-ci... fit Rayleigh. Tu auras des bases quand tu rejoindras le mouvement de Dragon-san, Sabo-kun.

Sabo se leva du sol, là où il était assit devant Benn, avec les frères D. et suivit Rayleigh.

-Je vous dirais quand ça sera votre tour d'agir les garçons, assura Rayleigh à deux petits D., vous êtes sages, pendant que je m'absente, d'accord ?

Les deux D. hochèrent la tête.

Rayleigh et Sabo s'en allèrent donc. Si Rayleigh avait sut, il ne serait peut-être pas partit...

* * *

Sabo ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et entra suivit de près par le vieux pirate. Ils avaient attendus toute la journée afin d'agir en toute tranquillité. Rayleigh abaissa sa capuche et regarda l'endroit.

-Il s'agit de ma chambre Silvers-san. Le bureau de mon père est à l'étage du dessous. Attendez ici que je regarde si le chemin est libre.

L'enfant n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit la porte. Il se faufila dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'arrêta devant un petit couloir transversal qui menait aux chambres des domestiques.

Personne.

Sabo repris sa route et s'arrêta en haut du grand escalier. La chambre de ses parents étant de l'autre côté de la maison, rien à craindre de ce côté-ci. En descendant les marches, il put entendre de légères conversations, des domestiques encore debout.

Le petit noble se cacha dans l'ombre d'un mur et attendit que les trois serviteurs passent, sans le voir. Une petite technique qu'il avait amélioré pour passer inaperçu et fuguer en toute tranquillité.

Le blond repris son chemin, plus tranquille et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'a regarda en détail, se souvenant de tout les moments qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce à recevoir des ordres pour son soi-disant bonheur ou se faire réprimander. Et c'est sans regret qu'il entra tout doucement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne.

* * *

Rayleigh était assis sur le lit et feuilletait un petit carnet. Il trouvait l'histoire très intéressante. Il ne fut pourtant pas surpris d'entendre Sabo entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est privé ! s'offusqua l'enfant.

-Je suis un pirate Sabo-kun, et en tant que pirate qui se respecte, il ne faut pas chercher à rendre ses trésors inaccessibles.

Il lui tendit le carnet de cuir avec un sourire. Son homologue s'empressa de le ranger sous son oreiller.

-Venez, la voie est libre.

Et c'est d'un pas nonchalant que le Mei-ô suivit le petit noble. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin de son aide mais ainsi il apprenait les rudiments de sa voie pour devenir révolutionnaire. Et en plus, il sentait qu'il le développait.

Sabo s'arrêta surpris. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Pourtant il n'y avait personne juste avant. L'enfant fit un signe disant de se cacher, le temps de régler le petit souci.

* * *

-Que fais-tu ici Sabo ?

-Je ... Heu ... Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et le fait de marcher un peu permet d'utiliser le peu de forces qu'il me reste et ainsi me fatiguer et donc trouver plus rapidement le sommeil. De plus, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées Père.

-Et à quoi peux-tu penser à ton âge hormis les études ?

-Je pensais à Elena Père, je me disais qu'il serait bien de l'inviter à déjeuner et ainsi nouer des liens plus étroits puisqu'elle va devenir mon épouse comme vous le souhaitiez.

Outllok III réfléchit. Son fils était intelligent. Il n'avait pas tort. L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et ouvrit la porte. Sabo suivit le mouvement et commença à remonter dans sa chambre.

-Sabo, appela-t-il.

Le susnommé se retourna, feignant la surprise alors qu'il tentait de feinter pour retourner vers la pièce tant convoitée.

-Je réfléchirais à ta proposition. Je me réjouis que tu accepte aussi facilement ce choix.

-Merci Père, bonne nuit.

Tu parles d'un choix, comme s'il avait choisit cette fille ! Enfin, il n'attendit pas plus et se colla contre un mur. Il attendit quelques instants et redescendit pour retrouver Rayleigh devant le bureau.

-Tu as fait du bon travail Sabo-kun. Maintenant montre moi ces papier que l'on rectifie tout cela.

* * *

Rayleigh leva un sourcil en voyant Shanks se mettre à genoux devant lui.

-S'il vous plait Rayleigh-san, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, supplia Akagami.

Sabo le dévisagea, ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un pirate normalement. Enfin, il oubliait que toute notion de normalité ne pouvait faire son apparition depuis qu'il connaissait les deux frères.

-Pensez à ma femme et mes gosses !

-Tu n'as pas de femme et d'enfants Okashira, soupira Ben en allumant une cigarette.

Rayleigh soupira et passa à côté de son ancien mousse. S'il avait su, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin ...

* * *

**Vous avez remarqué hein .. Le chapitre est court et j'en suis désolée mais je voulais tellement le couper ici et vous embêter ! Du coup, j'ai pas grand choses d'autres à dire à part milles excuses. Je rectifierais le tir au prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite des aventures de Sabo en compagnie de l'étrange fratrie que tout le monde aime =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rayleigh leva un sourcil en voyant Shanks se mettre à genoux devant lui, quémandant sa pitié, soi-disant il était trop jeune pour mourir.

-Na... c'est moi ou ça sent le brûlé ? demanda Sabo en entrant à la suite de Rayleigh.

Il avisa les frères D., trop calmes pour ne pas paraître suspects, assit au comptoir, le visage dans leur bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Rayleigh.

-On aurait dût verrouiller le coffret... c'était sans compter sur la curiosité des gosses. On a fait une erreur, nous sommes désolés, Mei-ô, s'excusa Benn. Ils ont consommés deux de nos trois akuma no mi. Luffy-kun a mangé paramecia gomu gomu no mi, et Ace-kun le logia mera mera no mi.

Rayleigh eut un profond soupir et alla voir les garçons au comptoir. Cela ne le surprenait même pas qu'un tel incident ai put arriver.

-Ace ? Luffy ? fit-il en posant une main sur une épaule des deux frères.

-On pourra pas devenir pirate... gémit Luffy dans ses bras.

-Comment ça ?

-Si on peut pas nager, on est condamnés à rester à terre, grogna Ace.

Rayleigh leur ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement et leur dit :

-Il y a beaucoup de pirates qui ont consommés des akuma no mi, les garçons. Il suffit juste que vous ne tombiez pas à l'eau! Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas... et puis, c'est pas toi, Ace qui voulait un logia ? Ton vœu a été exaucé, après tout, le mera mera no mi te donne le pouvoir du feu !

Ace et Luffy relevèrent la tête pour regarder leur oncle adoptif.

-On peut toujours êtres des pirates ?! demandèrent-ils avec espoir.

-Edward Newgate, l'homme le plus fort des océans, en a consommé un, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un pirate. Il suffit juste que vous ne tombiez pas à l'eau ou que vous ayez quelqu'un prêt à venir vous repêcher en cas de besoin, sourit Rayleigh.

-C'est vrai ? fit Ace.

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de vous raconter des bêtises ? Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est pas ça qui va mettre en danger vos rêves...

Les garçons se réfugièrent dans les bras du vieil homme, tirant un sourire à toute les personnes présentes devant le tableau plein de tendresse que formaient ces trois là.

-Sinon, Shanks-kun... Je pense que tu as une mission. Tu as intérêt à la réussir, après ce dans quoi tu as plongé mes garçons, fit Rayleigh en se tournant vers le pirate aux cheveux rouge. Je crois que c'est au minimum trois ans d'emprisonnement et cent millions de berrys d'amende, si une collaboration avec un criminel est prouvé... avec ça, Makino, nouvelle marraine de Sabo-kun, aura la garde du gamin... Ne fait pas tout rater, Shanks-kun...

Rayleigh regarda le jeune Yonkou par dessus ses lunettes, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Shanks déglutit et hocha la tête. On ne décevait pas le Mei-ô sans encourir de conséquences.

* * *

Sabo lisait un nouveau livre que Rayleigh lui avait offert. C'était un livre de philosophie qui combinait également les relations humaines. Un moyen de combiner savoir et actions comme avait dit le Mei-ô. Ou un truc du genre.

Le petit noble soupira. Une heure sur la même page sans rien comprendre. Non, ce n'était pas trop compliqué, c'est juste qu'il était nerveux.

Aujourd'hui, le yonkou devait rencontrer son père pour "affaires" et cela signerait donc la fin de leur plan.

-Sabo-kun, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il releva la tête de son livre pour voir la tenancière du bar lui sourire.

-Oui, je veux bien Makino-nee-san.

-Ne soit donc pas si nerveux, les garçons vont bien se débrouiller, assura Rayleigh.

-C'est plutôt le pouvoir social de mon père qui m'inquiète, soupira l'enfant.

Un brouhaha venant du dehors attira leur attention. Deux enfants venaient de rentrer dans le bar en se chamaillant.

-T'avais qu'à faire attention duh !

-Méchant nii-chan, chouina l'autre.

Luffy se réfugia dans les bras de son oncle pour médire sur son frère ainé. Ace vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami et sortit les photos qu'ils avaient prises.

* * *

Sabo espionna depuis un coin du palier ce qu'il se passait dans le hall de chez lui.

Un marine était venu, et avait demandé à voir le maître de maison. Il avait refusé d'aller dans le bureau du père de Sabo. Pourquoi ? Bonne question !

Mais pour le coup, ça arrangeait bien le garçon.

Ace était venu une heure auparavant, passant par la fenêtre histoire que personne ne sache qu'il était avec Sabo, et n'était toujours pas repartit. Pour le coup, il jouait lui aussi les espions.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, comme ça, planté comme un piquet ? marmonna Ace.

-Chut ! Si on se rend compte que t'es là, on va avoir des ennuis, souffla frénétiquement Sabo.

Finalement, le père de Sabo entra dans le hall, regardant le marine d'un air supérieur.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? De quel droit venez-vous chez moi, ainsi ? fit le père de Sabo.

-Outlook III ? fit le marine.

-Oui, oui, et alors ? Que me voulez-vous pour oser venir contaminer ma demeure ?

Le marine sortit un papier de son uniforme et dit en le donnant au noble :

-J'ai pour ordre de vous mettre en état d'arrestation pour recel et complicité envers le Yonkou Akagami no Shanks. Veuillez me suivre sans résister, je vous prie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! s'indigna le noble.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Mes hommes ont déjà mis votre femme en état d'arrestation. Vos biens vous seront saisis, et nous confierons la garde de votre fils à son parrain ou à sa marraine.

Ace fit un geste de victoire, mais Sabo posa une main sur son épaule.

-Si mon père l'achète, tout ça n'aura servi à rien, souffla Sabo.

Ace se renfrogna et recommença à espionner les choses en bas. Outlook fouilla dans ses poches, et finit par en tirer une liasse de billets.

-Prenez cet argent et laissez-moi tranquille. Et arrangez-vous pour que tout ceci disparaisse... Oh, et relâchez mon épouse, fit le noble avec un désintérêt total.

L'appel de l'argent était tentant. Ça se voyait dans les yeux du marine. Néanmoins, celui-ci soupira et dit :

-Je vous arrête aussi pour corruption.

-Pardon ?! Ce n'est pas assez pour vous ?! Combien vous faut-il pour avoir la paix ?! s'offusqua Outlook.

-Les ordres viennent de Genkostu no Garp en personne, le Héros de la Marine. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur cette affaire. Veuillez me suivre sans histoire.

Ace se tourna vers Sabo et lui offrit un immense sourire.

-Je crois qu'il faudra remercier le jiji, pour une fois, soufflât-il.

Sabo eut un sourire. Les deux garçons se frappèrent dans les mains.

-T'es libre, Sabo, assura Ace. Viens, on va le dire à tout le monde !

* * *

Le blond courait derrière le brun en rigolant. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire et de sauter de joie. Il était libre !

Le marine lui avait dit qu'il devait juste revenir le lendemain pour récupérer ses affaires et les emmener chez sa marraine. Chez Makino.

Plus de père trop exigeant. Plus de soirées mondaines ennuyantes. Plus de noblesse.

La Liberté !

-Dépêche toi Sab', les autres nous attendent !

-Oui, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

* * *

Les deux garçons furent surpris de voir, en entrant dans le bar de Makino, Luffy en train de sécher quelques larmes, enroulé dans une serviette de bain, assit sur les genoux de Rayleigh qui essayait de le réconforter. Il était plus que visible que Luffy avait fait une baignade récente... sauf qu'avec son akuma no mi, cela n'avait pas dût être des plus agréables.

-Ji-chan ? Lu' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ace.

-Y'a eu un incident, pendant que je chassais le repas de midi, déclara Rayleigh. La bande d'Higuma a débarqué... Tu t'es très bien battu, Luffy... et ne t'en fait pas pour Shanks-kun, il va pas mourir pour un bras en moins.

Sabo et Ace se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

Shanks avait perdu un bras ?! Zut, il s'était passé quoi, pendant qu'ils étaient à Goa ?!

-Les bandits sont venus boire et se sont moqués de Shanks-san, expliqua Makino. Luffy l'a défendu et ça a fini en bagarre. Quand Shanks-san est revenu au port, on lui a raconté tout, puisque Silver-san était introuvable. Tous les membres de la bande ont été tués, mais Higuma a réussi à fuir avec Luffy, sur une barque. Le kai-ô du coin s'est manifesté. Il a dévoré Higuma. Il allait passer à Luffy quand Shanks-san est intervenu à temps. Il a mit la bête en fuite, mais il a perdu un bras entre temps.

-Daijobu ! assura Shanks en arrivant, avec ses hommes, dans le bar. Ce n'est qu'un bras ! Luffy est vivant, c'est l'essentiel !

Là où aurait dû être le bras gauche, désormais manquant, de Shanks, on notait la présence de bandages récents, assez ensanglantés.

Les trois petits déglutirent et Luffy se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras de Rayleigh dans l'espoir de ne pas pleurer.

-Luffy, tout va bien... Tu es vivant, et je suis vivant... ça sert à rien de pleurer pour un bras en moins ! Tu as bien réussi à te faire cette coupure sous l'œil, sans pleurer, histoire de me prouver ta valeur, non ?! Alors, pourquoi tu fais tout ce cirque pour un bras en moins ! fit Shanks avec un immense sourire.

-Allez, Luffy, sèche tes larmes, consola Rayleigh. Il faut plus que ça pour abattre Shanks-kun...

* * *

Les trois enfants étaient assis autour d'une table avec Rayleigh. Devant eux, trois coupes et une bouteille de saké. Shanks avait vaguement parlé, une fois, de la coupe de fraternité par le saké.

Chose à ne pas faire car cela tomba dans l'oreille des enfants qui voulaient faire pareille et devenir des frères.

Rayleigh soupira en versant le saké. Il avait voulut superviser la cérémonie car il s'agissait tout de même de sa meilleure bouteille de saké. Les enfants ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle il faut dire.

-Vous êtes surs ?

-Oui ji-chan ! assura Ace.

-Trop fort ces gamins, rigola Shanks un peu plus loin.

-C'est de ta faute Shanks-kun, claqua Rayleigh.

Les trois enfants levèrent leurs coupes les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs récipients alors que le silence s'imposait dans le bar.

-Frères ! lancèrent-ils en même temps avant de descendre d'une traite le liquide.

En reposant la coupe, ils offrirent des sourires entendus. Maintenant plus rien ne les sépareraient, pas même leurs différentes voies qu'ils ont choisis.

* * *

Ace et Luffy se coursaient. Le premier cherchait à attraper le plus jeune pour se venger. En effet, Luffy s'était découvert un nouveau talent en tant que maquilleur professionnel et l'ainé en avait fait les frais.

Sabo, lui, marchait un peu au hasard parmi la montagne de déchet, sifflotant. L'ainé des deux bruns s'assit un peu plus loin et entrainé par l'air du blond commença à chanter.

- Minami no shima wa~ Attake ~

Paina-puru~Attama pokapoka~

Ahou bakka~ !

-Shihihi ! rigola le benjamin.

Sabo les regarda en souriant. Ace repris alors sa chanson, l'inspiration venant subitement.

- Kita no shima wa~ Samui~

Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Attama buruburu~

Aho bakka~ !

Les trois enfants explosèrent de rire, se tenant les côtes. Luffy se laissa tomber contre l'ainé alors que Sabo s'asseyait face à eux.

Les deux bruns reprirent la chanson en cœur sous l'œil moqueur du petit noble.

-Vous auriez du prendre des cours de chant, au moins ça serais plus harmonieux ! se moqua-t-il.

-Harmoni-quoi ?

-Harmonieux Lu', soupira Ace. En gros Sabo se fou de nous là !

Ils échangèrent un bref regard qui alerta le petit blond. Sabo se leva et tenta de s'enfuir mais ses deux frères lui sautèrent dessus et lui firent subir la torture des chatouilles pour se venger.

* * *

Shanks repartait dans la Grand Line.

Le trône du Yonkou était en danger pour être resté si longtemps hors du Shin Sekai, loin de son territoire. Tout le village était réuni pour leur dire au revoir à lui et à son équipage.

-Salue Newgate et Marco pour moi, Shanks-kun, fit Rayleigh, sur le ponton avec les garçons.

-J'y songerais, assura Shanks avec un sourire.

Il se tourna alors vers les enfants.

-Tu veux pas rester un peut plus ? demanda Luffy.

-Pas moyen ! Duuuuh ! rit Shanks en tirant la langue à Luffy.

Luffy faillit exploser d'indignation, mais Sabo le retint.

-Je compte sur vous pour devenir forts, et poursuivre vos rêves, leur dit Shanks à tout les trois.

-Compte sur nous ! assurèrent les deux plus vieux.

Shanks allait partir quand Luffy lui cria :

-Je serais le Kaizoku-Ou ! Je serais l'homme le plus fort et le plus libre de tout les océans ! Je le serais plus que toi, Shanks !

Ace eut un sourire, fier de l'ambition de son otouto. C'était ce qui faisait que si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même devait avoir le One Piece, il n'accepterait que Luffy en tant que Roi des Pirates. Luffy est personne d'autre.

-Oh ? Tu veux me surpasser ? fit Shanks. C'est un bel objectif, mais dur à accomplir...

Il retira son chapeau de paille, et le regarda un instant avant de se rapprocher des garçons.

-Normalement, ce chapeau devrait revenir de droit à ton frère Ace, mais je pense qu'il ne verra pas de soucis à ce que je te le confie. C'est mon précieux mugiwara boshi. Prends-en soin, et quand tu auras atteint le sommet, quand tu m'auras surpassé, tu me le rendras, na ?! fit Shanks en enfonçant le chapeau sur le crâne de Luffy qui se retint de pleurer.

-Il te va bien, Lu' ! Tout le monde te connaîtra comme Mugiwara no Luffy ! rit Ace pas du tout vexé de voir le chapeau de son père sur le crâne de Luffy.

-Tu es certain, Ace ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

Après tout, le mugiwara boshi revenait de droit à Ace.

-C'est qu'un chapeau, et je suis certain qu'il ne m'irait pas, assura Ace.

-Je vous attendrais dans le Shin Sekai, vous deux. Et Sabo... j'espère que tu parviendras à changer le monde, sourit Shanks.

-Merci pour tout, Shanks-nii-san, remercia Sabo en s'inclinant.

Shanks s'éloigna.

-Ja na, Sabo, Mugiwara no Luffy et Hiken no Ace ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! salua

Shanks avant de s'embarquer.

Quand lui et ses hommes furent au loin, Woop commenta :

-Finalement, les pirates ne sont pas si monstrueux que ça.

* * *

-Bien, les garçons, aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat.

Les trois enfants étaient sagement assis, attendant patiemment les explications. Rayleigh était face à eux, sérieux.

-Je vais vous parler du haki. Il existe trois sortes de haki. Aujourd'hui je vais en aborder deux, les expliquer puis commencer la pratique d'accord ?

-Hai ji-chan, répondirent-il en cœur.

Le vieil homme sourit et sortit une feuille et un crayon pour commencer la théorie.

-Tout d'abord, je vais vous parler du haki de l'armement, il écrivit le mot sur la feuille. Ce haki vous permet de renforcer votre corps pour donner des coups plus puissants ou vous protéger. Je vais vous montrer.

Le Mei-ô se leva, enduisit sa main de haki et fendit un tronc d'arbre en deux sous l'œil subjugué des enfants. Puis il se rapprocha et ordonna à Ace de le brûler.

-Vous voyez, je n'ai rien. Le haki de l'armement peut aussi être utilisé sur une arme. Ben Beckam, le second de Shanks, l'utilise pour ses tirs par exemple. On peut aussi s'en servir pour blesser quelqu'un qui a mangé un fruit du démon, surtout les logias.

Luffy penchait la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout apparemment. Ace fit la mou en apprenant qu'il pouvait être blessé finalement et Sabo fronça les sourcils cherchant comment exploiter tout ça.

-Vous me suivez jusque là ?

-Heu ... Je pense que oui, affirma Ace.

-Hai j-chan, confirma Sabo.

-J'ai pas tout compris.

-Ce n'est pas grave Luffy, je réexpliquerais. Maintenant je vais vous parler du haki de l'observation ou sensitif. Ça sert pour repérer des personnes qui sont plus loin que nous, retrouver aussi des amis dans une ville et aussi prédire les attaques que l'on peut subir.

Sabo réfléchit. Il avait l'impression de comprendre ça. Il cherchait à se souvenir mais il lui semblait avoir sentit quelque chose le soir où il avait infiltré le bureau de son père il y a deux mois.

-Bien évidement il faut s'entrainer pour tout maitriser, continua Rayleigh. Mais toi Sabo, fit-il en se tournant vers le blond, tu commence à t'éveiller au haki de l'observation, je l'ai sentis.

Sabo approuva d'un signe de la tête. Les deux D. étaient en admiration devant leur frère qui savait déjà s'en servir. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient avoir compris.

-Bien évidement, je vais vous apprendre à vous en servir à vous deux Ace et Sabo.

Luffy hoqueta de surprise, pourquoi eux deux et pas lui ? Il leva un regard interrogateur sur son oncle.

-Tu es trop jeune pour commencer à apprendre Luffy, je préfèrerais que tu attendes un peu.

Le petit brun fit la moue puis s'enfuit vers la maison vexé. Sabo soupira alors qu'il regardait Ace suivre le benjamin.

-Ce n'est rien, il doit apprendre à être patient.

-Je sais ji-chan mais il est tellement impulsif, comme Ace.

-Mais toi aussi tu deviens impulsif à leur contact, sourit le Mei-ô.

* * *

Luffy tremblait en tenant la feuille dans ses mains. Ace était près de l'escalier. Sabo tenait un livre dans une main et rangeait un autre sur l'étagère. Rayleigh lisait le journal dans un fauteuil. Tous avaient arrêté leurs occupations pour observer le benjamin.

En effet, Luffy voulait aidé Sabo à faire un mémo sur des informations qu'il recherchait et avait donc cherché des feuilles sur le bureau mais il était tombé sur une étrange lettre. La curiosité reprenant le dessus, il l'avait lu.

C'était une lettre de son père. Lorsque Dragon l'avait laissé à Garp étant bébé.

Ace s'approcha et arracha la feuille de son petit frère et commença à la lire, le regard devenant de plus en plus haineux. Sabo avait pris son petit frère dans ses bras pour le consoler en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je vais le tuer, lança Ace d'une voix froide, presque glaciale.

-Tu n'en feras rien Ace ! ordonna le Mei-ô. Luffy ...

Il s'approcha du petit garçon et le pris par les épaules.

-Ecoute Luffy, ton père ne voulait certes pas de toi mais ce n'est pas le cas de nous. On est ta famille, il est celui qui a permis de te donner la vie mais c'est nous et nous seulement ta famille. D'accord ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête et se réfugia dans les bras du cadet pour se rassurer de sa présence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lu', nous on t'aime, murmura le blond en resserrant son étreinte.

-Ecoute idiot, s'approcha Ace. Je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé. Je me souviens avoir sauté de joie parce que j'avais un petit frère alors écoute moi bien. Je veux que tu vives c'est clair ? Je suis heureux de t'avoir comme petit frère, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir dans la famille !

Sabo haussa un sourcil, depuis quand Ace parlait aussi sérieusement ? Enfin, il ne chercha pas plus d'explication, le principale était de rassurer Luffy et ce discourt avait un peu marché.

* * *

Une semaine.

Une semaine que Luffy n'était plus le petit garçon joyeux et qui mangeait comme dix. Sabo soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant son petit frère assis contre un arbre entrain de jouer avec un morceau de bois.

Ce que le petit noble n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ace serait à bout tout comme lui. Sauf que la différence entre le blond et le brun, c'est que le blond était encore assez patient, ce qui n'était pas le cas du brun.

Ace s'approcha donc et enduisit son pied de haki, mettant en pratique les cours de son oncle et botta le cul de son petit frère. Mais il le fit littéralement et au sens figuré des choses.

-T'es chiant Lu' ! J't'ai dit de plus penser à ça okay ?

-Mais Ace ...

-Nan, coupa l'ainé. On est ta famille point barre, maintenant viens, on va chasser le goûter.

C'est donc un Luffy contraint de penser à autre chose qui se fit tirer vers la forêt pour chasser la casse croûte du 16 heures avec ses frères.

Sabo quand à lui, se fit la promesse de lui faire payer à ce Dragon, même s'il devait travailler pour lui à l'avenir.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. On se retrouvera donc au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Ja Na !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Après une absence non voulue, me revoilà pour poster la suite ! Donc sans tarder, je vous laisse lire le chapitre =)**

* * *

-Attrape Sab' !

Le susnommé se retourna et attrapa ce qu'on lui lançait puis repris sa course. Son but, atteindre la sortie de la ville.

-Attention Luffy, il te rattrape, cria le blond en jetant un coup d'œil sur son épaule.

-Y va vraiment pas nous lâcher hein ?

Les trois enfants couraient en se passant un paquet emballé de tissus tout en esquivant, ou plutôt échappant, aux tentatives d'un homme pour les rattraper.

Dans une illumination, Sabo s'effaça dans une petite ruelle de la basse ville qu'il connaissait tout en laissant ses frères aux prises avec l'homme. Le blond s'arrêta contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour déballer le trésor qu'ils avaient chiper.

C'était une petite boite à musique en argent. Des gravures d'arbres et de fleurs à l'extérieur et une jeune fille qui danse à l'intérieur ave une belle musique. En plus il y avait assez de place pour ranger quelques petits bijoux.

-Vu !

Sabo se retourna vers le toit d'où il avait sentit la présence de Ace qui l'espionnais.

-T'y as échappé ?

-Hai, Lu' aussi, il est un peu plus loin. On rentre ?

Les deux garçons reprirent leur course sur les toits pour retrouver plus rapidement le benjamin de la fratrie.

Luffy était installé contre un arbre aux abords du Grey Terminal et attendait ses ainés tout en surveillant les alentours.

-Hey Luffy ! crièrent les deux autres.

-Alors ? Vous l'avez ? Fait voir Sab' !

-Doucement Lu', calma Sabo, je le sortirais que lorsque l'on sera arrivé.

Les trois enfants reprirent donc le chemin du village de Fushia, toujours sur leurs gardes mais tout en s'amusant et rigolant.

* * *

-Bonjour les garçons, comment ça va ?

-ça va bien Makino-nee-san, répondit Sabo en s'installant au comptoir.

La tenancière offrit un sourire et leur servit à tout les trois un verre puis s'installa en face d'eux. Sabo reposa sa boisson le premier puis eu un sourire gêné avec le regard fuyant.

-Tiens Makino-nee-san, c'est pour toi !

Le petit blond lui tendit l'emballage de tissus. La jeune femme s'en saisit, surprise mais aussi curieuse de ce cadeau inattendu.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit la boite à musique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Contente de ce joli cadeau. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où il venait.

-Il vient d'une bijouterie de la ville de Goa, avoua le petit noble. On voulait te faire un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

-Merci les garçons, c'est vraiment très gentil. Et je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir comment vous l'avez eu ?

-Shihihi.

Makino sera chacun des garçons dans ses bras pour les remercier. Elle fermerait les yeux sur ce petit larcin et ne dirais rien à leur oncle.

* * *

-Enfin vous voilà tout les trois !

Les trois enfants sursautèrent et se cachèrent derrière les jambes de Makino. Ace et Luffy poussaient Sabo en avant étant celui qui avait le plus d'idées pour les sortir de la galère.

-Merci les gars, chuchota le blond.

Rayleigh s'avança l'air sévère, prêt à les punir.

-Où est l'objet que vous avez volé ?

-Mais-mais on a rien volé ji-chan.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Luffy, j'ai un sens commun contrairement à vous.

Ace donna un coup de coude à Sabo qui le regarda un instant. Le petit noble soupira et s'avança.

-C'est ma faute ji-chan. C'est l'anniversaire de Makino aujourd'hui et on vouait lui offrir quelque chose d'exceptionnel. En passant devant une bijouterie j'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai volé. Ace et Lu' n'ont rien à voir la dedans, se justifia Sabo en baissant la tête.

L'ancien pirate se redressa et s'assit sur une chaise non loin. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Décidément, ils savaient faire preuve d'une imagination sans borne.

-Ji-chan ... C'est pas vrai, j'ai aidé Sabo, avoua Ace.

-Crétin, tu mens ! Je l'ai fait tout seul, je vous ai juste embarqué pour m'aider à me sauv-

-Moi aussi j'ai aidé nii-chan.

-Bande de crétins ! Taisez-vous ! s'énerva le petit noble.

Sabo se jeta sur ses frères et mis en pratique ses leçons de haki pour leurs porter des coups. Makino paniqua un instant en voulant les séparer mais Rayleigh agit plus rapidement et empoigna Ace et Luffy par leurs cols, laissant le cadet assis au sol.

-Maintenant vous arrêtez vos histoires et vous me dites la vérité.

Sabo se releva, saisit son chapeau et sortit. Pour lui il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de protéger ses frères. Pourquoi il a fallu que Ace s'en mêle ? Tout se passait très bien.

Il shoota dans un caillou tout en se dirigeant vers le port. Être le seul de la fratrie avec du sens commun c'est vraiment pas toujours facile. Il faut toujours reprendre les deux autres.

Il soupira et s'assit au bord de la jetée. Un bateau était accosté plus loin mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne.

-Excuse-moi petit, tu sais si Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace sont ici avec leur oncle aujourd'hui ?

* * *

-Ji-chan ? C'est moi !

Sabo referma la porte après que l'homme soit entré derrière lui. Il le regarda, ne lui faisant toujours pas confiance, surtout avec sont uniforme de marine.

L'enfant traversa la maison au pas de course pour se retrouver dans le jardin ou le reste de la famille préparait un ours.

-Ha Sabo ! Te voilà enfin ! sourit Rayleigh.

Ace et Luffy se tournèrent pour voir le cadet arriver. L'ainé fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage plutôt pâle de son aniki.

-Heu ... On a un problème ...

-Les garçons ! Comment ça va ?

Ace et Luffy blanchirent d'un coup en voyant le nouveau venu. Sabo qui lui tournait dos blanchit lui aussi quant à l'ancien pirate, il soupira. Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'il passe à l'improviste.

* * *

Sabo regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses deux frères avaient plusieurs bosses chacun qui trônaient fièrement sur leurs crânes. En effet, les deux D. avaient eu pour bonne idée de refuser, une nouvelle fois, de devenir marine et leur grand-père, oui, il s'agit bien du vieux, avait eu l'idée de refuser leur offre de devenir pirate.

Pour sa part, le petit noble n'avait rien dit et se faisait tout petit pour être oublié. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait, mais la nature ne nous offre pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite.

-Et toi petit ! Comment tu t'appelle ?

Sabo perdit un peu des couleurs puis toussota pour se reprendre.

-Je m'appelle Sabo.

-C'est notre frère ! répliqua Ace, qui reçu un regard noir dudit frère.

-Ha ? Et comment ce fait-il que j'ai un nouveau petit fils ?

Le petit noble s'étranglât en entendant sa nouvelle appellation.

-Je l'ai adopté en quelque sorte. Il est le filleul de Makino.

-Donc tu deviendras toi aussi un marine, réfléchit Garp à voix haute.

-ça jamais !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond. Il se rendit compte de son erreur et se ratatina sur sa chaise.

-Alors tu veux devenir quoi ?

-Ré-révolutionnaire !

Rayleigh recracha son verre.

Il en avait du culot et il allait le montrer. Il s'était juré que plus personne ne déciderais pour lui et ce n'est pas ce vieux schnoc qui allait faire le contraire, foi de chapeau.

* * *

Les garçons mangeaient tranquillement le fruit de leur chasse. Rayleigh avait préparé les trois ours avec fierté, en effet, ce n'est pas tout les jours que des gamins ramènent chacun un ours plutôt imposant pour le déjeuner.

-Na Ace, on fait un concours ? lança le benjamin.

-Yep ! Celui qui finit son ours en premier !

-Shihihi !

Alors que les deux D. faisaient ce concours, Sabo secoua la tête. Ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour faire des bêtises.

Le petit noble se marrait à les regarder tout en défendant son repas. Mais quand Ace s'endormit à cause de sa narcolepsie, ça changea.

Un regard entre les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie voulait tout dire. Luffy courut vers la maison, un bout de gigot entre les dents, pour chercher des feutres.

Sabo, quant à lui, saisit une bouteille qu'il avait cachée dans sa veste et versa le contenu dans le verre de son ainé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ji-chan, fit-il avec un sourire féroce.

L'ancien pirate rigola alors que Ace se réveilla et que Luffy revenait, l'air de rien, cachant les stylos dans son dos, sa chance de le barbouiller s'étant envolée.

-Pfffff

Ace cracha le contenu de son verre et s'essuya la bouche. Luffy explosa de rire devant la scène et Rayleigh s'autorisa à un grand sourire.

Le petit noble, quant à lui, ne put se retenir et se roula par terre à force de rire. Son piège avait marché.

-T'as mis quoi dans mon verre Sab' ?

-Mais rien du tout ! répondit-il entre deux rires.

-C'est dégueulasse, renifla l'ainé.

-On dirait de la pisse d'ours, commenta innocemment Luffy.

La scène se figea un instant. Instant que le blond mis à profit …

-Salut !

… pour s'enfuir vers la forêt, son frère sur ses traces.

* * *

Sabo cherchait un moyen de se cacher vite fait. Luffy ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et il ne voulait pas compter.

Il se stoppa devant un amas de déchets. Une toute petite ouverture qui le laisserait à peine passer.

Le petit noble s'engouffra dans le trou et resta assit, guettant par l'ouverture avec l'aide du haki. Au moins cela l'entrainait un peu.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu cette idée de cache-cache, sinon les deux bruns l'auraient encore entrainé dans une de leurs bêtises. Pas qu'il était contre, loin de là mais il avait promis à Rayleigh de les surveiller et d'être sage.

Une drôle d'odeur parvenait à ses narines. Une odeur de brulé. Pourtant, Ace n'était pas à côté de lui.

Sabo sortit de sa cachette et escalada un tas d'ordure. L'effroi emplit son regard et il resta figé, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Vu Sab' !

Il ne réagit pas.

-Hey Sabo, je t'ai trouvé, tu viens, c'est à Ace de compter, retenta le benjamin.

Le petit noble se tourna et dévala la pente à toute vitesse. Il devait se dépêcher ou c'était cuit pour eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'y ce passe ?

-Viens Lu', on doit partir, le Grey Terminal prend feu !

Il entraina le plus petit en le tirant par le bras mais le feu gagnait en intensité. S'il ne l'avait senti que tardivement c'est parce que sa cachette n'avait eu pour aération que le trou par lequel il était passé. Cela aurait pu conduire à sa perte.

-Il faut trouver Ace !

Sabo dévia dans sa direction et se cogna mais les flammes l'empêchèrent de passer. Il se mit devant son otouto pour le protéger des brûlures.

-ACE !

La fumée lui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Derrière lui, il vit que Luffy venait de s'effondrer, surement inconscient.

Il toussa et tomba a genou.

-Ace … murmura-t-il.

* * *

C'est une douleur à l'épaule qui le tira de son sommeil. Il papillonna des yeux un instant. Sabo se releva sur les coudes et put voir qu'il était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Il regarda dans le lit voisin et pouvait voir les deux bruns dormir à points fermés.

Il se leva et enfila rapidement des vêtements. Il se regarda vite fait dans la glace et toucha le bandage de son épaule. Il était un peu rouge mais il ne souvenait pas quand il s'était fait mal.

Le blond descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre leur oncle.

-Sabo, tu es réveillé, ça va mieux ?

-Je me souviens de l'odeur de brûlé. Et aussi des flammes qui nous entouraient. Et aussi Luffy qui était inconscient.

Il se tient la tête dans ses mains, sentant la migraine arriver.

-Tout va bien Sabo, tout le monde va bien.

-Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Je n'étais pas encore revenu mais Makino m'a dit qu'elle a vu débouler Ace avec toi et Luffy sur son dos. Elle s'est tout de suite occupée de vos blessures. Ace est épuisé et n'a que quelques brûlures superficielles grâce à son fruit. Luffy a respiré trop de fumée mais sa va.

-Et mon épaule ? Comment ?

-Tu saignais déjà quand je vous ai trouvé inconscient. J'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça. Makino m'a dit que c'est rien surement que tu t'es blessé à quelque chose de coupant pendant que tu courais.

Sabo se tourna vers Ace qui arriva en baillant. Apparemment il allait bien. Il soupira, soulagé.

-Mais pourquoi ils ont mis le feu au Grey Terminal ?

Rayleigh déposa le journal sur la table, devant les deux enfants.

-C'est quoi un tenryubito ?

-Un dragon céleste, fit le petit noble d'une voix blanche. Les nobles qui sont protégés par le gouvernement et la marine, ils sont hors d'atteinte.

-C'est exact Sabo, ils ont mains mise sur tout ce qu'ils souhaitent. C'est pour leur arrivée et montrer que le royaume soit propre qu'ils ont brûlé la montagne de déchets.

Le petit noble se leva et se mit devant la fenêtre. Comment aimer la nature humaine après ça ? Comment donner une deuxième chance à l'Homme ? Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.

Il se tourna vers sa famille, Luffy les ayant rejoins, et d'un air décidé il les fixa tous.

-Je veux être révolutionnaire pour empêcher que cela arrive de nouveau. On ne peut pas détruire des vies de la sorte ! Je me battrais pour que ces enflures disparaissent !

* * *

-Espèce de sales petits morveux ! Vous allez voir si je vous attrape !

Les trois garnements s'enfuyaient en rigolant.

ASL : 438

Dadan : 0

Car oui, les trois enfants étaient encore passés par le territoire des bandits des montagnes pour rejoindre le Grey Terminal.

-Shihihi !

-Elle est trop forte !

Sabo ne dit rien mais son sourire traduisait tout. Il aimait s'amuser ainsi avec ses frères et espérait que ça ne changerait jamais.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt regardant ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

-Tsss

-Quelle horreur, ils n'ont rien épargné ces ordures, siffla Ace.

-Nii-chan, pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Des Tenryubitos vont venir Lu', la plus pourrie des branches de nobles, expliqua Sabo, ils veulent un royaume propre.

Les deux ainés descendirent parmi les déchets carbonisés pour voir si des personnes avaient besoin d'aide. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'ils venaient ici, ils se connaissaient presque tous.

Sabo ramassa une poupée qui était à ses pieds. Il ne pu s'empêcher de haïr les nobles qui avaient fait ça. Il chercha alors autour de lui la petite fille qui pouvait en être la propriétaire.

-Monsieur

Il se retourna et vit une fillette d'environ deux ans tenir son pantalon. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena vers un groupe d'adulte, ils trouveraient sans doute ses parents.

* * *

-Lu' ?

Sabo avança prudemment entre les arbres. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Luffy t'es là ?

Son petit frère s'était mis la malle une nouvelle fois sans prévenir et cette fois-ci le petit noble s'était proposé volontaire pour aller le chercher, affirmant pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

CRAAACC

Sabo sursauta. En même temps, quelle idée de se sauver la nuit en forêt. Surtout que le cadet n'aimait pas ce genre de situation car plusieurs fois Ace et Luffy s'étaient amusés à lui faire une peur bleue.

-Luffy répond moi ! T'es passé où ?

Un sanglot sur sa droite le fit tilter. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour y découvrir un petit brun recroquevillé sur lui même.

Luffy avait du faire encore un cauchemar du à son père et s'était enfui pour que Ace ne le trouve pas et le traite de pleurnichard ou le dispute pour cette histoire.

-Luffy ...

Sabo s'assit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui. Il était le plus conciliant des deux, encourageant toujours le benjamin.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, tu sais qu'on est là. On te laissera jamais tout seul.

-C'est ... C'est pas ça ...

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Le petit brun renifla et essuya une première fois ses yeux humides.

-J'ai rêvé que ... J'ai rêvé que tu étais révolutionnaire et moi et nii-chan des pirates.

-Cest ce que l'on va devenir Lu', tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non, mais toi ... Tu te faisais attraper par le jiji et moi et Ace on n'arrivait pas à te sauver, pleura de plus belle Mugiwara.

Sabo fut un peu décontenancé par cette nouvelle puis repris l'attitude du grand frère protecteur. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie arrivaient devant la maison. Ils étaient resté dehors jusqu'au petit matin du fait que Luffy s'était endormis dans les bras de son frère.

Sabo n'avait pas voulut le réveiller et de toute façon leur oncle savait qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger puisque c'était en partie eux les dangers de l'île.

-Ace ! Ji-chan !

-Doucement Lu', ils dorment peut être encore, calma l'ainé.

-Mais il est tard et j'ai faim !

-Viens, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Seulement, c'est un Ace avec un air sérieux qui attendait dans la cuisine. Un Ae que Sabo ne reconnus pas aux premiers abords.

-Hey Ace, on est revenus.

-Mouais.

Le petit noble se figea. Jamais, au grand jamais Ace n'aurait dit ça.

-Ça va ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard ok ?

-Na Ace, j'ai une idée shihihi !

Le blond abandonna l'idée de le faire parler, apparemment c'est sérieux et sa façon de faire indique qu'il voulait laisser le benjamin à l'écart. Il s'en retourna à la confection du petit déjeuner que Luffy commençait à réclamer.

-Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à cuisiner. À toi aussi Ace !

Les deux bruns ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Ils regardaient leur frère la tête penchée come s'il avait parlé une langue étrangère.

-Je déconne pas, faut vraiment que je vous donne des cours de cuisine ! J'en ai marre de devoir me taper cette corvée tout les jours !

-Et tu as bien raison Sabo, mais tu sais ce que c'est que d'enseigner quelque chose à des D. !

-…

-Shihihi ! Comme la fois où t'as voulut apprendre à Ace à utiliser le-

-Chut ! Me rappelle pas cette journée !

Sabo avait sauté sur son jeune frère et mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ace et leur oncle se marraient devant tant de désarroi.

Le blond n'avait effectivement pas de très bon souvenirs quand il tentait, oui oui, tentait, d'enseigner à ses frères.

* * *

-Donc en gros, ji-chan t'as appris quelque chose que tu peux pas en parler.

-Oui, et ça m'inquiète parce que Luffy devra l'apprendre un jour.

-Oh …

Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Sabo ne chercha pas plus. Il avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

-La génération perdante tch !

-T'as dit quoi ? redemanda le cadet.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Vu !

Les deux enfants se relevèrent et purent voir Luffy arriver avec un panier dans les bras, un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

-Y a quoi dans le panier Lu' ?

-Shihihi !

Il ne répondit pas pour autant et s'installa devant ses frères puis sorti le contenu du panier.

Des bouteilles et de la nourriture.

SBAF

Le petit noble se frappa le front, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas mais alors pas du tout ?

* * *

-Voilà, maintenant tu peux mettre les pâtes. Et toi Lu', tu compte doucement les légumes.

Sabo tournait entre les différents postes. Il avait pris l'éducation cuisine de ses frères en main. Ils sauraient faire à manger, foi de chapeau.

-Doucement j'ai dit Luffy, tu vas te couper sinon ! Et plus fin aussi, je tiens pas à manger des trucs aussi gros ! Maintenant Ace, tu vas faire revenir les oignons.

-Mais y sont là tes oignons ! Ils sont pas partir alors y vont pas revenir !

…

-Hahahaha !

-Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quoi de drôle ?

Sabo s'en laissa tomber par terre. Il était trop fort.

-C'est pas ça, faire revenir les oignons !

Il s'essuya les quelques larmes qui pointaient près de ses yeux et se mit à côté de son frère pour lui montrer.

-Na Sab', je fais quoi maintenant ?

Le susnommé se tourna vers le benjamin et devient blanc. Son frère adoré avait encore comprit de travers.

-Luffy, où sont les légumes ?

-Bah je les ai mangés puisque t'as dit que tu mangeais pas des trucs aussi gros !

Le blond se laissa tomber au sol avec une aura de déprime autour de lui. Ses deux frères s'approchèrent pour le regarder, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et donc je vous dit à tantôt pour la suite !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Ayant beaucoup de retard de publication à rattraper, je publie le chapitre suivant à une journée d'intervalle. Je pense faire ainsi pour les autres chapitres de retards que j'ai en espérant ne pas vous noyer sous la lecture.**

**Mais d'abord réponse au commentaire :**

**Zialema : Il est vrai qu'il fait entrer Garp comme ça mais il faut dire qu'il est plutôt persuasif le pépé. Pour le haki des rois je pensais pas l'aborder franchement, juste en parler. Et pour le personnage que tu as demandé ça ne sera pas encore vraiment délirant mais lis la suite =)**

* * *

Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne.

Puis une autre.

-Tu veux quoi Lu' ?

Il détourna le regard des mots pour voir son frère la tête sur ses mains, accoudé au fauteuil de son ainé.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre bien trop compliqué pour toi, soupira-t-il.

-Allez Sab', dis moi c'est quoi ?

-C'est _La Révolution Souterraine_. Un livre qui parle d'un groupe de personnes qui se révoltent contre l'oppression de leur seigneur qui est en fait la marionnette d'un villageois. Et ces personnes font tout pour instaurer un nouveau régime mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux prend le contrôle, il perd subitement la vie et-

-Tu peux arrêter, il s'est endormi.

Sabo tourna la tête vers son otouto et put effectivement voir qu'il dormait. Ace sourit et fit signe à son frère de le suivre discrètement.

Une lueur de doute et de crainte envahit les yeux du cadet et il s'apprêtait à répliquer sauf qu'il n'en eu pas l'occasion. L'ainé le traina jusqu'au bar de Makino.

-Maintenant qu'on à 14 ans y faut qu'on fasse quelque chose de grandiose pour marquer l'esprit de Fuschia, lança Ace avec un regard brillant.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai encore que 13 ans. Et Luffy va seulement avoir 11 ans.

-Pas grave, faut qu'on marque le coup, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas fait de blague digne de ce nom !

-La dernière date de la semaine dernière Ace ...

-C'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps ! On me nomme pas le démon de Fuschia pour rien.

Sabo soupira, il ne manquait vraiment pas d'idée mais quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine bêtise risque d'être mémorable.

-Bah vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais.

-Viens Lu', faut qu'on parle, commença l'ainé.

-Ace, laisse son esprit encore innocent vierge de tes idées farfelues s'il te plait.

Les deux bruns le regardaient bizarrement. Bah quoi, il n'avait pas dit de truc bizarre.

-Laissez tomber. Faites comme si j'étais pas là.

Il se leva et alla au comptoir pour parler avec la tenancière. Makino, au moins elle, le comprenait.

-He bien Sabo, tu ne te lie pas avec tes frères ?

-Pas envie ...

-Oh, tu n'as pas le moral toi, que ce passe-t-il ?

Il choisit d'ignorer la question et se concentra sur son verre. La jeune femme s'assit face à lui, attendant qu'il parle.

Il était comme ça. Quand ça n'allait pas il venait mais il faut toujours attendre qu'il parle et ne jamais lui tirer les mots de la bouche.

-Dis Makino-nee-san, c'est comment le monde exactement ?

Surprise ne serait qu'un faible mot. Etonnée plutôt, ce serait le terme plus exact.

-He bien il est vaste. Ça dépend de là où tu veux aller. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vivre ici, dans cette bulle de bonheur n'est peut être pas l'idéale pour former un révolutionnaire. Il faudrait peut-être que je parte pour comprendre vraiment ce que je dois faire.

-Allons Sabo, tu as vu assez d'horreur. Il faut que tu profite de ce bonheur qui t'es accordé. Tu as tout le temps pour devenir un révolutionnaire digne de ce nom. Et je ne pense pas que t'es frères te laisseraient partir si tôt.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à leur oncle.

-Sab' tu viens ?

Le blond se tourna vers ses frères et les rejoignit avec un sourire légèrement forcé, ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

Le trio infernal partit tranquillement vers le port, grand accès du village et donc le meilleur endroit pour faire une connerie digne de la fratrie.

-Bon, vous avez compris le plan ?

-Hai nii-chan !

-Et toi Sab' ?

Le susnommé ne répondit rien et soupira. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce que son frère lui avait dit.

-Sab' ? Ici Ace, tu m'entends, fit-il en passant une main devant son visage.

-Oui je t'entend mais à dire vrai, je me moque de ce que vous allez faire, j'ai pas envi d'y participer. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Le blond prit donc le chemin menant à leur maison, dans l'espoir de pouvoir finir son livre qui reposait bien sagement sur la table du salon.

Leur oncle devrait bientôt rentrer, il était partit faire un tour en ville. Sabo espérait qu'il soit rentré pour lui parler et ainsi avoir des réponses.

-C'est moi ji-chan ! Je suis rentré !

N'ayant pas de réponse, le jeune adolescent parcourus les pièces de la modeste maison. Il trouva son oncle assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, le menton reposant sur ses mains. Etant de profil, Sabo pouvait quand même apercevoir le regard sérieux du Mei-ô.

-Makino m'a prévenue lorsque je rentrais.

Le blond baissa la tête. Il aurait espérer aborder le sujet de lui-même.

-Elle s'est inquiétée après ce que tu lui as dit à mi-mots que tu comptais partir.

-Je ne sais pas encore si je veux partir. Je ...

-Ecoute Sabo, le monde est dangereux. Je ne compte pas te laisser quitter l'île avant ta majorité dans le meilleur des cas. Quoique tu fasses, je te surveillerais.

-Je me pose beaucoup de questions et ... le fait de partir m'aurait peut-être aidé à y répondre mais je n'envisage pas un départ immédiat. Je pensais attendre d'être sur de mon choix.

L'ancien pirate se leva et se mis à niveau de son neveu d'adoption. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Tu as le temps de découvrir le monde, tu es encore un enfant et aucun enfant de 14 ans ne doit prendre la mer. Tes frères t'en voudraient beaucoup si tu décidais de partir.

Sabo fut un peu secoué. Ses frères. Il ne les avait pas vraiment pris en compte dans son calcul. Après tout, il est vrai qu'ils avaient fait une promesse de partir tous ensemble plus tard.

Rayleigh avait joué la carte du complexe du frère. Ce n'était pas très loyal d'après le jeune noble mais il avait raison.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur ji-chan. Ce n'est pas ce que e voulais, s'inclina l'adolescent.

-Je sais, tu entre dans ta phase d'adolescence, il est normal que tu te pose beaucoup de questions et il est normal que je cherche à te protéger.

-Je comprends. Je vais aller lire, je ne tiens pas à participer à la nouvelle bêtise de Ace. Surtout qu'il a entrainé Luffy avec lui, conclut-il en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Il se frotta la tête. Sa langue avait débité les mots avant qu'il ne réfléchisse. En même temps, il ne fallait pas l'attaquer sur ce terrain là.

Une jolie bosse encore fumante avait poussé sur la tête du cadet. En effet, il avait encore défendu sa cause en disant qu'il ne serait jamais marine mais plutôt révolutionnaire et le jiji l'avait "corrigé". Ace et Luffy en avaient trois chacun pour avoir voulut se défendre.

-De toute façon c'n'est pas toi qui diras ce que je ferais plus tard !

Aie, Ace commençait à s'enfoncer.

-Tu seras un marine et puis c'est tout !

-Nan ! Je serais Kaizoku ! Je serais même le Kaizoku-Ou !

Garp attrapa son petit fils par le col. Le seul problème, que Rayleigh n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer c'est que Ace s'enflamma sans vraiment le vouloir.

Le jiji le laissa tomber au sol. Sabo se frappa le visage de sa main et Luffy riait. Sauf que quand Ace éteignit ses flammes, plus personne ne disait rien.

-Bah quoi ?

Sabo blanchit d'un coup. Et ce ne fut pas le seul.

-Pourquoi j'ai ... Oh non ...

-A-Ace ? s'enquit le blond.

-Oui c'est bien moi ...

En effet, ce qui poussait le jeune noble à s'interroger c'est que devant lui, sortant des flammes ce n'était plus Ace, son frère, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs. Le même visage que le fils de Roger.

Le fils de Roger, ou fille dans ce cas, s'empressa de s'enfuir pour se cacher sous les rire du benjamin et du grand-père.

-Ace attend !

Sabo se mit à lui courir après, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il saurait bien tôt ou tard. Il suivit donc sont frère dans la forêt jusqu'à un grand chêne.

Aucun doute, son haki lui disait que l'ainé était bel et bien en haut.

-Ace ! Pourquoi tu es partit te cacher ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, cachant son visage entre ses bras.

-Je vais pas te juger. C'est sur, c'est bizarre de voir son frère s'enflammer et se transformer en fille mais-

-Bizarre ? Tu appelle ça bizarre ? Tu as vu à quoi je ressemble maintenant ?

-Calme-toi, Je suis sur que ji-chan à une solution.

-Il m'a dit que c'est normal, je fais partit de la génération perdante. En gros j'ai la possibilité d'être une fille quand je veux grâce à mon fruit.

-T'en fais pas, je suis sur que tu peux redevenir toi-même.

Les deux frères ne dirent plus rien et attendirent. Tout du moins, Sabo restait pour le soutenir. Il sait ce que c'est d'être différent. Bon certes, il s'agit d'une grosse différence mais bon, c'était toujours son frère.

-Viens, on rentre à la maison, ils vont s'inquiéter sinon.

-Veux pas …

-Ha non ! Tu vas pas faire comme Luffy ! Tu as 14 ans Ace, pas 10 !

-Mais euh …

Le blond tira son ainé par le bras en direction de la maison, ne lui laissant aucun choix. C'est donc un Ace boudeur, ou plutôt une Ace boudeuse qui le suivit.

-Au fait, faudrait te trouver un nom quand tu es une fille !

-Mais je suis pas une fille !

-Oui mais explore les possibilités que cela t'offre de te transformer à ta guise ! T'imagine ! Tu pourrais faire plein de choses !

Sabo dévisagea son frère, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mouais …

-Mais si !

-Ok, je veux bien y réfléchir mais d'abord je veux redevenir normal.

-Alors, viens, ji-chan doit savoir comment faire.

Les deux garçons, enfin le garçon et la fille par intérim', reprirent la route. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'où ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements de Garp sur Luffy qui criait à tout va qu'il serait pirate.

Sabo posa sa main sur la poignée, près à clancher la porte mais Ace posa sa main sur son bras.

-Ann.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond.

-Quand je serais en fille je me ferais appeler Ann. Ji-chan m'a dit que ma mère m'aurait donné ce prénom si j'étais né fille.

Le jeune noble lui répondit par un sourire et le fit entrer dans la maison, content d'avoir redonné le sourire à son frère.

* * *

-La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

-La ferme Sab', bailla l'ainé.

Sabo ricanait devant son petit déjeuner. Une tape sur la tête de la part de leur oncle le rappela à l'ordre. Ace s'assit en face du cadet et lui tira la langue.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sabo se moquait ainsi de lui. Depuis l'incident en fait.

-Vous avez pas vu Luffy les garçons ?

-Iie, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Surement sortit dehors.

-D'habitude il nous attend aussi.

-C'est vrai, tu marque un point.

Les deux ainé ne s'inquiétèrent as plus que cela de la disparition du benjamin. Rayleigh, cependant, gardait un œil à la fenêtre, son haki lui indiquant que le petit dernier de la fratrie était descendu au village.

-Au fait Sab', c'est quoi le drôle de livre compliqué qui traine dans la chambre ?

-Oh, c'est un livre de psychologie. _L'étude du comportementalisme chez les pirates_. Ça parle du comportement des pirates. En gros pourquoi ils sont devenus comme ça, leurs possibles passés.

-Ha. C'est nul.

Rayleigh se permit un petit rire. En effet, Ace n'aimait s'encombrer de ces détails tels que la psychologie, la philosophie ou autre.

Sabo ne releva pas la remarque de son frère, n'ayant pas les mêmes goûts littéraires, ils avaient tout de même appris à se respecter.

-Les garçons, préparez vous pour l'entrainement, Luffy vous rejoindra plus tard.

-Haii !

Ace et Sabo se levèrent d'un même mouvement, cherchant à se bousculer pour être le premier à l'extérieur.

Le blond se saisit de son bâton et se mit en garde, attendant son adversaire de pied ferme.

-Fais gaffe Sab', je vais te foutre une raclée d'enfer !

-Vas'y, je t'attends fillette !

Ace ne supporta pas le surnom puisqu'il attaqua cash son frère. Un poing enflammé de face, rien de plus facile à éviter. Sabo esquivait les attaques de son ainé. Il le connaissait tellement bien.

-Higan !

Le blond para avec son bô enduit de haki. Et contre-attaqua par une série de coups portés aux genoux et à la tête.

Il ne se laissait pas démonter par l'impulsivité de Ace et utilisait tout son calme pour l'énerver encore plus.

Son point fort ? Sa capacité d'analyse et son calme au combat. Grâce à ça, il pouvait aisément mener la danse.

-Hiken !

Sabo esquiva de justesse l'attaque flamboyante et repartit à l'assaut, faisant tournoyer son bâton de combat enduit de haki, espérant toucher Ace dans un dernier coup mais il s'effaça sous l'attaque.

Rayleigh regarda avec une certaine fierté l'affrontement. Les garçons étaient forts. Très forts. Il y avait de quoi le rendre heureux devant leurs progrès.

Sabo compensait son désavantage face à Ace et Luffy avec un haki de l'armement très puissant et très agressif, et aussi beaucoup de vitesse dans ses attaques.

-Aaaaaace ! appela Luffy en débarquant dans le jardin où ses deux frères s'entraînaient. Woop dit que t'as brûlé la grange des Beltris !

-Nani ? Ouuf ! fit Ace.

La distraction permit à Sabo de sauter sur l'occasion pour l'achever d'un coup de bâton dans le ventre qui l'étala par terre.

-Ne baisse pas ta garde, Ace, reprocha Rayleigh. Tu as vraiment brûlé la grange ?

Ace resta un instant étalé par terre, à reprendre son souffle, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder Rayleigh, surpris. Sabo les rejoignit, tout aussi surpris.

-Si je foutais le feu à cette grange, on pourrait plus avoir de pain pendant des mois ! J'en veux moi, du pain ! Il est bon, celui des Beltris ! C'est pas moi ! Promis ! J'ai rien fait cette semaine ! Pour une fois que je fais aucune blague, d'ailleurs...

Sabo observa le regard de son frère ainsi que l'échange silencieux. Nan, décidément Ace ne serait pas aussi stupide pour faire ça. Enfin, il espérait …

-Je te crois. L'entraînement est fini. Douchez-vous, tout les deux. On va aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est avec la grange, fit Rayleigh

-Quelqu'un à Dawn ? demanda Sabo.

-Non. On va être absent plusieurs jours, donc, préparez quelques affaires. On va du côté de Loguetown. J'ai deux vieux amis à qui je voudrais rendre visite... et j'ai quelque chose à vous enseigner, Ace et Luffy.

Sabo leva un sourcil, il n'était pas inclut dans le lot pourtant il les accompagnait, une nouveauté. En générale tout ce qui concerne leur entrainement ils le font à trois.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprendre, Sabo, mais eux, oui, lui dit Rayleigh.

-Oh ? Ok, fit Sabo, sans poser plus de question.

* * *

Loguetown.

Rayleigh amarra un bateau qu'il avait 'emprunter' à un noble, dans le port, et en fit descendre les garçons. Il arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête, histoire de masquer un peut plus ses traits, et sourit aux garçons.

-On va voir qui ? demanda Luffy.

-Le père d'Ace, répondit Rayleigh.

Sabo se mit à réfléchir, se coupant un peu des autres. L'ascendance de Ace n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, ils en avaient déjà parlé tout les deux. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi venir ici.

-Roger n'a pas la chance d'avoir de tombe. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent se recueillir ou lui rendre hommage, il n'existe que deux endroits... Raftell et ici, Loguetown. La ville où tout a commencé et où tout c'est terminé. C'est ici que Roger a vu le jour, et ici aussi où il a perdu la vie.

Les trois garçons eurent des yeux brillants d'excitation. Un lieu d'histoire et sans doute remplit d'informations pour le moins importantes, une aubaine pour un futur petit révolutionnaire, peut-être qu'ils auraient le temps de se balader ensuite.

-On va voir le site d'exécution, si vous voulez. Sinon, je vous laisse deux petites heures de libre, pendant que je m'y rends, leur dit Rayleigh. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour des enfants.

-On vient ! assurèrent les trois garçons avec excitation.

Le jeune noble suivit leur oncle parmi les rues. Cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire la position de la ville au cas où il devrait y revenir. Chaque nouvelle chose était un savoir à exploiter.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la grand place, il sentit alors quelque chose de bizarre traverser son corps. À la fois de la joie, de la haine et aussi de la tristesse. Comme si les pavés avaient gardé en mémoire une partie de l'histoire.

Les échos des personnes autours d'eux s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Rayleigh leur avait déjà raconté cette histoire et de ce fait il pouvait très bien imaginer la scène même s'il savait très bien que son imagination était loin de la réalité.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant l'échafaud. Il regarda Rayleigh avoir un sourire faible et joindre ses mains en signe de prière. Il fixa alors de nouveau le haut de l'échafaud et cru apercevoir quelque chose.

Chassant cette idée, il fit lui aussi une prière pour cet homme qui lui avait inconsciemment permis de connaitre Ace. Ce dernier se retenait de pleurer, ça se voyait vu la façon dont ses épaules tremblaient.

Le vieux pirate posa un genou à terre, et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou de son oncle et pleura.

-Chuuuut... Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça, Ace... Fait comme lui, même si c'est dur. Prenez exemple sur lui, tout les trois... souffla Rayleigh. Peu importe ce que le futur vous réserve, gardez le sourire. D'accord ?

Ace se dégagea des bras de son parrain et essuya ses yeux.

Les trois gamins sourirent, comme leur avait dit Rayleigh.

-Maintenant, je vais acheter quelque chose, et ensuite, on file rendre visite à un vieux pirate, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Rayleigh se remit debout et entraîna les garçons avec lui. Avant de quitter la grand place, il se retourna vers les trois enfants.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose, les garçons ? Quand vous partirez accomplir vos rêves, revenez ici, et dîtes à Roger que vous êtes le futur qui déploie ses ailes, d'accord ? Il vous observe de l'autre monde, demanda Rayleigh.

-Mais je serais pas un pirate, fit Sabo. En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

-Tu participeras au changement actif de ce monde, Sabo. Donc, forcément que ça l'intéresse ! Et puis, tu es le frère de saké d'Ace, donc, son propre fils, en quelques sorte... Et puis, il était le Roi des océans, sa bénédiction te sera nécessaire le jour où tu partiras en quête de Dragon.

Le groupe entra dans une boutique de navigation.

-Pas de bêtises, les garçons, demanda Rayleigh. Ace, tu n'éternues pas sur ce qui est facilement inflammable, et Luffy, on touche même pas avec les yeux. D'accord ? Sabo, surveille-les, pendant que je passe commande.

-Hai~ ! firent les trois enfants.

Sabo déambula parmi les rayons, cherchant à comprendre à quoi tous les outils servaient.

-On y va les garçons, fit Rayleigh après un moment.

Gentiment, les trois gamins quittèrent la boutique... enfin, Ace sur l'épaule de Rayleigh à cause d'une crise de narcolepsie. Et Sabo des questions plein la tête.

Une fois sur le navire, Rayleigh regarda Luffy avec un sourire.

-Allez, montre moi ce que tu as piqué à ce pauvre marchant, demanda Rayleigh en posant Ace sur le pont.

Le gamin eut un immense sourire et dégaina d'on ne sait où une carte maritime. Sabo se frappa le visage, il l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Décidemment, rien ne l'empêchait de faire des bêtises.

-C'est pour Ace ! Quand il aura le One Piece, il dit tout le temps qu'il fera un tour dans le South Blue, là où il est né ! Avec ça, il se perdra pas ! fit Luffy en laissant Rayleigh voir la carte.

Enfin, Sabo ne fit pas cas du larcin puisque lui-même en avait déjà fait pour des causes justes. La boite à bijou offerte à Makino il y a deux lui revenant en mémoire. Ainsi que plusieurs ouvrages rares dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Tout du moins, personne ne se doutait de leur véritable valeur, pas qu'il sache.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je sais, je suis une peste à couper ici alors que dans une certaines autre fic ça s'arrête plus loin ! Mais justement, c'est pour vous faire cogiter sur la suite logique =P **

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc comme prévu, le chapitre suivant arrive tout de suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Zeff venait de mettre son pied au cul d'un client qui avait insulté sa nourriture, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme et trois enfants.

-Bienvenu au Baratie. Une table pour quatre ? grogna Zeff.

Le regard des gamins fut immédiatement attiré par sa jambe de bois.

-Oui et non, fit l'homme en laissant tomber sa capuche dans son dos, après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients qu'eux.

Sans compter celui qui avait reçu la colère de Zeff, payant son addition, avant de filer à toute jambe.

-Bonté ! Si c'est pas Silvers Rayleigh que voilà ! s'exclama Zeff. Que viens-tu faire par ici, vieille branche ? T'es pas quelque part en train de voler deux trois personnes dans le Shin Sekai ?

Les deux anciens pirates échangèrent une poignée de main.

-Non, je suis ici depuis la mort de Roger. Je me consacre à la mission qu'il m'a confiée avant de nous quitter... Celle de former la future génération. Je te présente Sabo, un futur révolutionnaire, et Ace et Luffy, deux petits D. qui veulent devenir les nouveaux seigneurs des pirates, présenta Rayeligh en posant une main sur la tête des garçons.

Zeff se pencha vers les garçons qui le regardèrent sans sourciller.

-J'aime leur regard ! On dirait celui de ce k'ssou gakki de Sanji ! T'as de quoi payer l'estomac de deux D. ? Je me souviens encore de comment ça c'est fini la seule fois où nos deux équipages ont partagés un repas... fit Zeff avec un sourire.

-Pas de soucis sur ce point, assura Rayleigh avec un rire.

-Vous étiez un pirate ? demanda Ace.

-Oui ! Aka Achi Zeff ! J'ai perdu ma jambe au cours d'un accident, et j'ai renoncé à mon rêve et à la piraterie... mais j'ai trouvé un gamin idiot qui a le même rêve que moi. J'espère juste pouvoir le faire partir le moment venu, pour la Grand Line !

-J'ai le souci inverse ! Je fais de mon mieux pour empêcher Ace et Luffy de s'y rendre avant d'en avoir fini avec leur formation ! ricana Rayleigh.

Zeff attarda son regard sur les enfants, les jaugeant du regard. Examen que Sabo soutint sans sciller.

-Table pour quatre, donc ? fit Zeff.

-Il est encore tôt, et je voudrais que tu donnes une leçon que seul un cuistot qui a connu la Grand Line peut leur donner, annonça Rayleigh. Une leçon nécessaire pour un D.

-Je vois... Ça fera un bon entraînement pour Sanji.

-Le Haki est nécessaire, Zeff.

Zeff en fut surpris. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas tout ce qu'il se passait, vu que les deux hommes semblaient bien saisir les moindres sous-entendus de l'autre. Sabo nota qu'il serait intéressant de soutirer quelques informations au vieux cuisinier.

-Tout les trois ? s'exclama t-il.

-Non, juste Ace et Luffy. Ace est un logia... le mera mera no mi. Quant à Luffy, c'est un paramecia. Le gomu gomu no mi. Montrez lui, les garçons.

Luffy étira ses joues le plus possible, puis, les lâcha, les laissant revenir à leur place. Ace, quant à lui, se contenta de faire naître une flamme dans sa main un court instant.

-Ils ont une bonne maîtrise, constata Zeff. Eh bien, je me chargerais personnellement d'eux. Par ici.

Zeff tourna les talons et entraîna le quatuor avec lui dans les cuisines.

Ace et Luffy déglutirent, essayant de résister à la tentation de voler quoique ce soit de la succulente nourriture qui était en train d'être préparée. Quant à Sabo, il sourit, une véritable torture pour ses frères.

-Messieurs. Ceci est un exercice. Nous avons deux gamins ici qui n'hésiteront pas à piquer ce que vous préparez... Surveillez-moi les plats de près, annonça Zeff en montrant Ace et Luffy.

Immédiatement, les cuistots resserrèrent les rangs. Le blond ricana, s'ils pensaient pouvoir retenir ces deux gouffres sans fonds, ils avaient de l'espoir !

-Où est le k'ssou gakki ? demanda Zeff à ses employés.

-Dehors, en train de fumer, répondit un cuistot.

-Trouvez-moi deux chaises, et allez me chercher Sanji.

Deux chaises furent mises contre un mur, et les frères D. s'y installèrent, toujours louchant sur la nourriture qui leur tendait les bras.

-Bien, je vous explique la situation. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi sur la Grand Line, et la mission essentielle d'un capitaine est de veiller au bien être de son équipage. Aussi, si vous êtes à cours de provisions, vous devrez apprendre à être raisonnables, et céder votre part pour la survie de vos hommes. Je suis clair ? expliqua Rayleigh.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, très sérieux mais le cadet savait très bien leurs pensées.

-On vous a mit face à la tentation, pour vous apprendre ça, annonça Zeff en caressant ses moustaches. Le but du jeu est simple. Vous ne touchez à rien. Je maîtrise parfaitement le Haki, donc si je vous prends la main dans le sac à piquer de la nourriture, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi on me surnommait Aka Achi Zeff.

-C'est cruel... commenta Sabo avec un sourire, mettant des mots sur le message derrière les yeux de chiots des frères D.

Les deux bruns le dévisagèrent d'un air de dire qu'il verra en rentrant qui est cruel.

C'est là qu'un gamin blond, à peine plus vieux que Luffy, entra dans la cuisine. Vu sa tenue, on pouvait supposer qu'il était lui aussi un cuistot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux, k'ssou jiji ? Et pourquoi y'a autant d'monde dans la cuisine ? demanda t-il.

-Silvers, je te présente Sanji. Gakki, voici Silvers Rayleigh, tu dois connaître son nom, présenta Zeff.

-Vaguement... mais j'sais plus d'où... marmonna Sanji. Et ils veulent quoi ? Les clients restent dans la salle, en général.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, jeune homme. Tu es l'élève de Zeff, non ? fit Rayleigh.

Pour toute réponse, Sanji lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre que Rayleigh encaissa sans broncher. Sabo en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne savait vraiment pas à qui il s'attaquait.

-Il a déjà un bon niveau, tu fais du beau travail, Zeff, complimenta Rayleigh.

Sanji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. Pas mal d'adultes ne pouvaient pas encaisser comme si de rien était un de ses coup de pieds. Et là, ce vieillard avait pris le sien dans le ventre, sans broncher. Les trois autres ne purent que rire, leur oncle c'était pas n'importe qui.

-J'l'ai vu en premier, Ace ! fit Luffy.

-J'te le laisse, j'voudrais pas d'un cuistot avec des coups de pieds aussi redoutables ! répondit Ace avec un sourire.

-Oh, il semblerait que tu ai impressionné deux futurs redoutables capitaines pirates, gakki, constata Zeff avec un sourire en coin. Et c'est pas avec tes coups de pieds de femmelette que tu mettras une légende, comme Silver, à terre.

-Tu veux entendre mon marché ? demanda Rayleigh.

-Dîtes toujours... marmonna Sanji.

-Surveille bien ces deux là. Si tu les vois essayant de piquer quoique ce soit, frappe-les de toutes tes forces. Si, quand l'exercice sera finit, tu as réussi à leur faire vraiment mal, je suis sûr que des couteaux de cuisines de qualité supérieure te feront plaisir.

-Marché conclu, si je dois juste botter leur cul.

-Ace, Luffy, n'oubliez pas vos leçons sur le Haki.

-Haiiii~ ! firent les garçons.

-Je vais prendre ma pause, gakki. Y'a pas grand monde, donc ma présence n'est pas nécessaire en cuisine. Je vais discuter avec Silver et le futur révolutionnaire dans la salle, annonça Zeff à Sanji.

-Pas besoin de toi, k'ssou jiji, grogna Sanji pour toute réponse.

-Je viendrais vous voir à la fin de l'exercice, les garçons, sourit Rayleigh.

-Ja na, Ji-chan ! Ja na, Sabo ! saluèrent joyeusement les deux gamins.

Et les adultes s'en allèrent avec Sabo. Ils s'installèrent à une table du restaurant avec des boissons. Sabo regardait son verre, pensif. Il se doutait un peu de la conversation que voulait avoir le cuisinier.

-Alors gakki, parait que tu veux être révolutionnaire. C'est pas une voie facile tu sais ça ?

-Et alors ? J'ai mes raisons. Etre pirate c'est pas facile non plus, répliqua le blond.

-Hahaha ! Tu me plais gakki, tu as du mordant, y te faudra bien ça pour le jour où tu rencontreras Dragon !

N'en n'ayant strictement rien à faire, Sabo se concentra sur la pièce où il se trouvait et utilisa son haki pour repérer ses frères.

-N'est-ce pas Sabo ?

Le susnommé tourna la tête dans la direction de son oncle qui lui avait parlé. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas écouté.

-Désolé ji-chan, j'écoutais pas. De quoi vous parliez ?

-On parlait du monde, de tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et à faire. Ce vieux Rayleigh vient de me dire que tu voulais partir.

-C'était vrai il y a quelques temps. En fait, je pense attendre ma majorité pour partir en même temps que mes frères. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de ji-chan.

-Et tu as bien raison gakki. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai arrêté la vie de pirate ?

Un sujet intéressant. Plus on en apprenait sur les pirates d'aujourd'hui et d'hier, mieux on pourrait comprendre ceux de demain. Et en plus, dire que l'on connait l'histoire d'un pirate plus ou moins célèbre peut toujours rapporter de bons points.

-J'ai eu un accident en mer qui m'a valu de perdre ma jambe. Je maitrise encore mes coups de pieds mais plus comme avant. C'est un accident en pleine mer qui m'a valu de prendre ma retraite.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, le cadet regarda la jambe de bois. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Espérant qu'une chose de ce genre ne lui arrive jamais.

-Oui gakki. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu prennes ton temps avant de choisir de partir. Tu es jeune, fais pas de connerie que tu pourrais regretter.

Rayleigh n'avait rien dit, laissant Sabo se débrouiller seul devant cette leçon d'humilité mais aussi de connaissance.

-Je … Pardon ji-chan si je t'ai fait peur en me posant toutes ces questions. Je ne connais pas les dangers qui parcourent le monde. Je viens d'apprendre une bonne leçon. Merci Zeff-san d'avoir répondu à mes questions silencieuses.

Sabo s'inclina pour montrer qu'il reconnaissait ses fautes. En même temps, d'après ce que Makino lui en avait redis, il est dans l'âge où on se remet en question continuellement.

-Bien, c'est pas que ça mais j'ai du travail. Je vais voir où en sont les deux D. que tu m'as amené Silvers.

Il ne restait plus que Sabo et Rayleigh dans la salle du restaurant. Le cadet de la fratrie poussa un soupir. Finalement, ce petit voyage ne servait pas uniquement aux deux bruns. Cela lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair.

-C'était nécessaire pour que tu comprennes que la vie n'est pas rose.

-Je le savais déjà, contrecarra l'enfant.

-Certes, mais tu dois aussi savoir que ta voie n'est pas la plus simple. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu as retenue quelques petites informations intéressantes, lança Rayleigh, histoire de lui faire changer de sujet.

-Oh oui ji-chan ! Tu vas voir, je serais la personne la plus informée de toutes les mers ! Personnes ne pourra me surpasser. Je serais au courant de tout !

* * *

-Sabo, faut que je te parle.

L'étonnement avait peint ses traits. De quoi voulait bien parler le fils de Roger pour être si sérieux. C'était un D. bon sang, sérieux est un mot généralement banni de leur vocabulaire !

Pourtant, il suivit son frère vers le bord de la mer. Sans un mot ils s'assirent côtes à côtes, laissant leurs pieds pendre dans le vide, au dessus de l'eau.

-C'est important Sabo, je, c'est pas facile d'en parler … Déjà, me juge pas ! Eu non, écoute ce que j'ai à dire j-

-Calme-toi Ace et respire.

L'ainé suivit le conseil de son otouto. Après tout, le blond avait toujours de bons conseils.

-Voilà, maintenant parle tranquillement, je t'écoute.

-He bien … C'est compliqué. Tu te souviens de la fête qu'on a faite pour ton anniversaire ?

-Si je m'en souviens ? Je risque pas d'oublier ! Entre Luffy qui a mangé presque tout le gâteau et toi qui arrêtais pas de me pousser dans les bras de toutes les filles qui passaient par là !

-Bah justement, c'est des filles que je veux parler. En fait, le soir là, y a une fille qui m'a abordé en quelque sorte.

-Ouhhh ! Ace est amoureux ! Fais attention, tout ce que tu dis sera enregistrer, répéter et amplifier, fit le cadet avec une lueur d'amusement.

- Nan ! s'écria le brun. Justement, ne dis rien. Cette fille, je l'ai repoussé quand elle a voulut m'embrasser et depuis, j'arrête pas de me poser des questions.

Sabo ne dit rien. Si il avait bien compris, son frère venait lui demander des conseils en amour alors qu'il était autant dans le vague que lui. Voir pire que lui.

Il soupira et regarda la mer quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

-Ace, est-ce que t'es gay ?

Un blanc. Un très gros blanc. Il attendait qu'il réagisse mais justement, la réaction ne venait pas. Avait-il visé juste ?

-En gros, tu veux savoir si j'aime les hommes ?

-Oui, puisque si tu as repoussé cette fille et que aucune autre ne t'attire, du moins je suppose, c'est que tu aime les hommes.

-Bah j'en sais rien. C'est vrai que une fois, enfin, un jour quand on était à Goa, y avait bien un garçon de notre âge qui était plutôt pas mal. Et je me suis surpris moi-même entrain de regarder des mecs à peine plus vieux que nous. Raahhhh !

L'ainé se laissa tomber sur le dos, les mains sur le visage ne sachant pas quoi penser. Sabo lui réfléchissait à comment l'aider.

-De toute façon, qui que tu aime je m'en moque du moment que t'es heureux.

Ace se redressa. Son frère avait toujours des paroles de sagesse. S'en rendra-t-il compte un jour ou il faudra lui faire entrer dans le crâne à la force des coups ?

-Tu compte le dire à ji-chan et Lu' ?

-Oui, sourit-il, ils sont en droit de savoir et puis, si c'est vraiment ça, je m'en cacherais pas !

* * *

Toute la petite famille était à table, entrain de déguster un crocodile que les garçons avaient chassé plus tôt dans la journée. Pour une fois, le repas se faisait dans le silence. Enfin, façon de parler.

D'un côté il y avait Luffy qui faisait un bruit monstrueux en mangeant rapidement, Sabo qui pestait après le benjamin et tentait de planter sa fourchette dans sa main pour défendre son assiette, Ace qui se réveillait d'une crise de narcolepsie et Rayleigh, qui lui, mangeait tranquillement.

Oui, ils n'ont pas la même définition du mot tranquille que nous.

-Je suis gay.

Plus un bruit. Toute la table était figée, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Rayleigh dévisagea l'ainé. Sabo le soutint du regard et Luffy penchait la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce mot.

Ace soupira, prêt à se battre contre la tempête.

-J'ai bien dit, je suis g-

-J'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit Ace. Mais dit moi, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- …

-Ji-chan, c'est compliqué à expliquer pour Ace, le mieux c'est déjà d'accepter la nouvelle et d'attendre encore un peu pour les explications, éluda le cadet.

L'oncle approuva d'un signe de tête pendant que Sabo expliquait de quoi il en retournait au pauvre Luffy qui n'avait rien compris.

-Merci, chuchota Ace envers son frère.

Et le blond lui répondit uniquement par un sourire.

* * *

Cela aurait dût être journée calme, comme d'habitude, dans le petit village.

Rayleigh aurait dût gronder les garçons après quelques mauvaises blagues, les entraîner, et les regarder grandir...

Mais Sengoku décida qu'il devait en être autrement.

-Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire, Mei-Ô, demanda Sengoku. Il est temps que tu rejoignes Impel Down.

Rayleigh soupira. L'heure était venue. Il allait le regretter, mais il voulait les voir arriver jusqu'au sommet. Les garçons avaient bien compris de quoi il en retournait et ne se laisseraient pas faire.

-Je demande à ce que tu les laisses tranquilles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur majorité, demanda Rayleigh en montrant les trois garçons derrière lui.

-Je suis pas là pour ces gamins, mais pour toi. Ils ne me seront pas utiles avant qu'ils aient dix-huit ans, de toute façon, fit Sengoku.

-Je peux leur dire au revoir en privé ? C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Considère ça comme une petite faveur à ton ancien ennemi.

Sengoku réfléchit un instant, puis avisant les trois gamins accrochés à Rayleigh, comme des moules à leur rocher, il ne put que soupirer. Sengoku ne voulait pas d'incident. Aussi, il accorda un moment à Rayleigh avec les gamins.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna du marine pour parler sans être entendu et aussi pour permettre à leur oncle de ruser.

-J'aurais voulut qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, mais faut croire que Sengoku ne veut pas que cela arrive. Alors, écoutez moi bien... je vais partir. Je ne vous dis pas où, afin qu'on ne vous embête pas pour savoir où je pourrais me cacher. Vous saurez où me trouver quand vous prendrez la mer. Que ce soit pour être pirate ou révolutionnaire, vous devrez passer par la Grand Line. Crocus, au Phare, vous donnera quelque chose de ma part. Un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. Il vous dira aussi où vous pourrez me retrouver. Je vous demande juste qu'une chose... ne prenez pas la mer avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, et soyez toujours libres dans ce que vous faîtes. Peux importent vos choix futurs, même si vous devez abandonner vos rêves, je resterais toujours fier de vous, si vous prenez cette décision sans le moindre regret. Vous serez toujours mes garçons, et je vous laisse, avec regret, entre les mains des gens du village. Promettez moi d'être libres et sans regrets. De sourire jusqu'au bout, et de ne jamais baisser les bras.

-Tu vas les laisser t'emmener à Impel Down, Ji-chan ? demanda Ace, inquiet.

-Non, Ace. Le Mei-Ô se battra jusqu'au bout. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, c'est à toi de veiller sur tes frères. Tu es l'aîné, c'est à toi de montrer l'exemple. J'espère qu'on se reverra. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Il les serra tout les trois dans ses bras, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Ils allaient lui manquer. Tout trois tentaient d'être fort mais ils comprenaient bien qu'ils ne le verraient plus.

-Je vous aime, mes garçons. Continuez de vous entraîner pour devenir chaque jour plus forts. Pour vous rapprochez chaque jour un peut plus de vos rêves. D'acc ? murmura Rayleigh. Oh, et Ace... Luffy... n'utilisez le petit pouvoir qui va avec le D. qu'après mûre réflexion, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, ne cherchant pas à le retenir, la situation étant importante.

-Alors, il est temps que le Mei-ô tire sa révérence. Remerciez tout le monde pour ses années merveilleuses que j'ai passées ici... et quand je dis tout le monde, votre jiji est inclus, fit Rayleigh en se relevant, un sourire un peu triste au coin des lèvres.

-Ja na, Ji-chan, saluèrent les trois gamins.

Et ils s'écartèrent, laissant un passage pour Rayleigh qui se mit à courir immédiatement, droit sur la jungle. Sengoku jura et se mit à sa poursuite.

Sabo serra Luffy contre lui, essayant de le consoler. Il connaissait Rayleigh depuis moins longtemps que les frères D., mais faire sa connaissance avait changé sa vie, un véritable miracle.

-Venez, fit Ace.

Ace était l'aîné. Il se devait de montrer l'exemple à Luffy en étant fort. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que eux trois, ça serait à Ace de prendre sur lui leur quotidien, même si le village les aidait. Mais Sabo savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, 'est pourquoi il mit sa main sur son épaule, montrant qu'il était là pour l'aider.

Ils allèrent vers le bar de Makino, comble. Tout le village était là, discutant du pourquoi de la venue de Sengoku. Ace monta sur une table et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Les deux autres frères à côté de lui. Le blond les regardaient tous. Apparement certains avaient compris ce qu'il ce passaient et attendaient un confirmation.

-J'ai un message de Ji-chan, dit-il. Il vous remercie tous pour les merveilleuses années qu'il a passé ici. Sengoku ne veut plus qu'il reste ici, alors, il part. En tant que l'aîné de ma fratrie, je tiens à vous remercier pour prendre sur vous la menace que la présence de Luffy, combinée à la mienne, fait peser sur l'île. Merci de nous avoir permit de vivre toutes ces années paisiblement... de nous avoir accepté, alors que vous auriez put gagner énormément en nous livrant à la Marine.

Ace s'inclina en se mordant une lèvre pour ne pas trembler d'émotion. Sabo le soutenant du regard, ne lâchant toujours pas le benjamin.

-Silvers et Makino ont fait du bon travail en t'apprenant la politesse, commenta un villageois avec un sourire.

-Accueillir Silvers-san parmi nous fut un plaisir, et nous n'aurions pas pût vendre un vieil homme et deux enfants aux autorités la conscience tranquille, alors qu'ils ne font rien de mal, fit Makino avec un grand sourire.

-Je dois avouer qu'il était bien intégré au village, et n'avait causé aucuns soucis, fit Woop. Il va même me manquer un peu, mais c'est la vie. Vous par contre, je vous interdis de faire quoique ce soit qui causera des ennuis au village !

-On a pas l'intention d'abandonner nos rêves, lui dit Sabo avec un immense sourire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Woop.

-Soyez fort, les garçons, vous n'êtes pas seuls, leur dit une femme.

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête.

* * *

-C'est en quel honneur ce cadeau ? lança Ace, septique.

-Disons que c'est sur un coup de tête, répondit le cadet, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, les deux bruns auraient dû se douter. Quand Sabo faisait un cadeau sans raison il ne prenait pas la peine de l'emballer et ne faisait pas tout un toutim pour l'offrir. Ensuite, la deuxième raison qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille pour les deux D., c'est que Sabo avait ce sourire. Oui, il avait ce sourire de quand il faisait une sale blague.

Jetant par dessus sa tête toute méfiance, Ace ouvrit son cadeau vite imité par Luffy.

-C'est quoi ça nii-chan ? demanda le benjamin avec toute l'innocence du monde.

-Tu- tu as osé !

Un bruit sourd suivit par des rires lui indiqua que le blond venait de tomber au sol, ravi de sa blague. Il fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se calmer. Il se releva en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Désolé, je … je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et ta tête ! Elle était plus que collector, dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil photo, ç'aurait fais un super souvenir !

Il ne fallu, par contre, pas moins de dix secondes à l'ainé pour poursuivre son frère dans toute la maison, laissant Luffy avec les cadeaux soupçonneux.

-Mais c'est quoi ça nii-chan ? ré-insista le benjamin.

-Ce sont des serviettes hygiéniques Lu', c'est pour quand t'es en fille, quand t'auras tes règles quoi ! répondit, heureux d'avoir réussit son coup, le cadet.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite rewiew ?**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc comme prévu le chapitre qui suit !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Je t'avais prévenu frérot ! murmura l'ainé à l'oreille du cadet.

Sabo déglutit. En même temps, il n'était pas en très bonne posture. En effet, il se trouvait actuellement attaché à un arbre avec Ace qui jouait de son akuma no mi.

Le pourquoi de cette situation ? Tout simplement parce que Sabo avait eu l'illumination de la journée. Il avait échangé les vêtements habituels de son frère par ceux d'une fille.

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé, Ace était tellement endormi le matin qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention et s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'il était chez Makino.

-Euh Ace, on peut peut-être trouver un compromis …

-Nan ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'amuse un peu !

Seulement, l'ainé n'avait pas prévu que le benjamin passerait par là.

-Hey Ace ! Regarde cette belle photo !

Luffy brandissait une preuve de la matinée. Une jolie photo de Ace habillé d'un mini-short et d'un chemisier typiquement féminin.

Le bruns ne réfléchit pas plus et courut après sa copie presque conforme. Sabo profita de l'instant pour sortir un couteau caché dans sa chaussure et couper la corde.

Le blond rejoignit le benjamin et attrapa la photo, très vite suivit par l'ainé. C'est ainsi que le trio mit les voiles pour le village de Fuschia.

* * *

Sabo souffla un instant. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était en place. Il ne manquait plus que le principal concerné. Un petit coup de haki et il rappliquera sans souci. Il vérifia une dernière fois avant de sa cacher.

BAOUM

-Joyeux Anniversaire Ace !

Le susnommé fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Sabo et Luffy se tenait chacun d'un côté de l'ainé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond s'approcha et saisit son frère par le bras.

-Alors nii-chan ? Surpris hein ?

-Oui, là je suis … soufflé, finit-il en murmurant.

-T'es tombé en plein dans le panneau, rigola Luffy.

Ace s'immobilisa, forçant Sabo, qui le tenait toujours par le bras, à s'arrêter et se retourner. Tous les invités observaient la réaction de l'ainé.

-Mais alors … T'as sale blague de ce matin ?

-Un piège, sourit l'adolescent.

-Et Luffy avec la photo ?

-Un autre piège nii-chan ! confirma le dernier.

Makino s'approcha alors du trio, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle embrassa Ace sur chaque joue.

-Joyeux Anniversaire Ace, tu a maintenant 16 ans, c'est le bel âge !

-Merci Makino-nee-san ! rougit-il.

Sabo n'attendit pas plus longtemps et le força à avancer parmi les invites. Ainsi la fête pourrait commencer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le blond prit même l'audace d'offrir les cadeaux avant que la joyeuse assemblée ne soit bourrée. Le fils de Roger obtint ainsi divers objets de navigation, de livre sur la piraterie, des babioles en tout genre.

Quand ce fut autours de Sabo d'offrir son cadeau, il fut pris d'un doute. En général, les cadeaux de son frère était soit une blagues soit très sérieux. Et malheureusement pour lui, la fête ne pouvait pas l'aider à déterminer le contenu du cadeau dans ses yeux.

-Allez Ace ! Ouvre-le ! insista le noble.

Il n'hésita pas plus et l'ouvrit. Sabo eut alors tout le loisir de voir le visage de son frère devenir d'une jolie couleur rouge tomate.

En effet, l'ainé tira un joli ensemble noir en dentelle. Des sous-vêtements féminins, un corset et un porte jarretelle.

Le blond s'approcha et se pencha à son oreille.

-Bon Anniversaire _Ann_, murmura-t-il.

Puis il partit dans un fou rire et lança diverses rumeurs sur une possible copine de l'ainé. Ce soir là, Ace n'eut jamais autant envie de faire payer à son frère.

* * *

Il attendait patiemment assis sur un rocher. Il regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées, pensées interrompues quelques fois par des bruits de vomissement.

-Comment … comment t'as fait pour pas être malade ?

Il regarda la personne penchée au sol à côté de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi Ace. C'est un fait et tu peux pas le nier.

-F-faux, d'habitude c'est toi qui es bourré en premier !

Le blond soupira et fouilla ses poches pour en sortir un petit tube. Il le lança aux pieds de son frère.

-Cadeau. Je vais chercher Luffy avant qu'il fasse une connerie.

Sabo s'éloigna tranquillement vers le bar alors que Ace examinait le tube. Le cadet l'entendit marmonner mais ne se retourna pas.

-Sale tricheur ! hurla l'ainé. T'avais pas le droit de mettre des médoc' dans mon verre !

-On a jamais précisé de quelle manière le concours devait être gagné frérot !

Le blond sifflota tranquillement un air joyeux. Une fois de plus il avait ridiculisé son frère. Maintenant plus qu'à s'occuper du deuxième. Quoique, pour Luffy quelques verres et son cas état réglé.

C'est donc un Luffy de douze ans qui dansait sur une table quand la cadet entra dans le bar une nouvelle fois. Il le saisit par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur.

-Lu', t'as bu combien de verres ?

-Heu … Z'ais plus !

Le blond passa sa main sur son visage. Quelle idée il a eu d'entrainer Luffy avec eux. Il aurait dû se douter que le benjamin ferait comme les ainés.

Bordel, il avait même pas encore treize ans ! Leur oncle les tuerait pour l'avoir entrainé dans un bar. Quoique … il les tuerait pour être entré dans un bar tout court …

-Viens, allons retrouver Ace, il doit encore être entrain de vomir.

-Shihihi ! Ace qui vomit !

Le cadet soupira, vraiment, deux D. bourré c'est dur … Heureusement qu'il avait fait un coup bas à l'ainé parce que la fratrie bourrée, c'est pas la joie pour celui qui s'en occupe. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il remercie Makino pour avoir empêcher Woop d'écrire à Garp à ce sujet.

-Ha Aacceeee ! s'écria Luffy en courant dans tout les sens vers un arbre.

Sabo le suivit tranquillement, regardant l'ainé accroupit au sol, la tête dans les bras, surement en proies à de nouvelles nausées.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ta gueule Sab' …

-Roh c'était juste un concours, fait pas cette tête là !

-D'habitude c'est moi qui les gagne les concours et te ramasser à la petite cuillère, ronchonna l'ainé.

-Bah justement Ace, les habitudes ça se change, viens on rentre avant que Luffy ne veuille aller nager avec les crocos du coin.

* * *

Chacun était dans un arbre. Aucun ne bougeait et presque aucune respiration n'était audible. Même la nature était silencieuse.

Une ombre passa en dessous de l'arbre de Sabo, il en frissonna de peur.

BOUM

Luffy était le premier tombé, en même temps il paniquait le plus. Un regard échangé avec celui de l'arbre voisin, un imperceptible mouvement de la tête.

Sabo s'élança et courut dans la forêt très vite rejoins par Ace. Les deux ainés s'enfuirent à toute jambe pour lui échapper. Tout du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Un piège, il surgit juste devant eux, les forçant à se séparer dans des directions opposé. Impossible de savoir s'il était encore derrière. Le blond tourna la tête un instant pour vérifier et pilla net. Un peu plus et il finissait la tête la première dans le ravin.

-Ouf ! Pourvu que Ace s'en sorte.

Il reprit le chemin vers la maison en passant par les hauteurs pour ainsi gagner en discrétion. En arrivant, il put voir Luffy avec une jolie bosse sur la tête, il en grimaça.

-Ça ira Lu' ?

-Ouais … Il est où Ace ?

-Il se fait courser.

Il s'approcha du cadet pour évaluer les dégâts. Seulement, quand son otouto perdit des couleurs, une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir ce que le benjamin voyait.

-Te voilà enfin Sabo ! Je te cherchais, tu essayais de m'échapper peut-être ?

Le blond se tourna pour voir son jiji devant lui, un poing sur la hanche, Ace sonné sous l'autre bras. Il recula prudemment, les mains levées en signe de paix.

-Bonjour jii-chan ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien, au moins dans cette famille qui s'inquiète pour son pépé !

Sabo eut un sourire forcé. Il bénissait sa diplomatie naturelle et son sens commun ! La petite famille s'installa dehors alors que le blond allait chercher des rafraichissements. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que les deux bruns et mettrait tout en œuvre pour ça.

-Alors, comment ça va au village ? Pas trop de bêtises j'espère ?

-Bof, on a fait-

-Non ! hurla Sabo. Non, reprit-il calmement alors que tout le monde le regardait. T'inquiète pas jiji, on est adorable ! Demande à Makino ! Elle s'occupe de nous.

Ouf, l'incident à été évité de peu. Pourvus que les deux autres n'en rajoute pas, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

-Bien, je suis venu voir comment vous vous débrouillé pour devenir de grand taïsho de la marine !

-Veut être pirate …

-Quoi ? T'as dit quoi Luffy, j'ai pas compris ?

-Je serais le Kaizoku-Ou t'as compris jiji ! s'écria le plus jeune.

Les deux ainés se frappèrent le front en même temps alors que le benjamin se pris deux bosses supplémentaires pour avoir contredit et mal parlé.

Après ce fut Ace qui reçut une jolie bosse pour avoir craqué. En même temps, demandé à un D. de pas faire de connerie c'est comme vouloir respirer sous l'eau. Impossible.

-Vous pouviez pas vous retenir, souffla Sabo alors que Garp allait chercher à manger.

-T'en a de bonne toi ! Je veux pas être un marine, répliqua Ace sur le même ton.

-Il a raison nii-chan, pourquoi tu veux dire ce que tu être Sab' ? répliqua Luffy plus fort alors que leur jiji revenait.

Sabo perdit un peu de couleurs. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas recevoir de bosses mais Luffy avait tout gâché. Petite note pour plus tard, faire payer au brun sa maladresse.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu veux pas devenir marine Sabo ?

-Nan. Je veux être révolutionnaire et c'n'est pas toi qui dicteras ma conduite vieux schnoc ! balança le cadet, envoyant politesse et tenue dans les roses.

Ce qui lui valut le même nombre de bosses que ses frères. Se rappeler de faire doublement payer les deux bruns car c'était de leurs fautes, à chaque fois sa tombait aux orties quand il cherchait une issue de secours. Comme si les deux se liguaient inconsciemment contre lui.

* * *

-Joyeux Anniversaire Sabo !

Le susnommé ne savait quoi dire. Étonné était un bien faible mot. C'est la première fois qu'on lui faisait une surprise de ce genre. Une fête, rien que pour lui. Même depuis son arrivée dans la famille, les anniversaires ne prenaient pas ce genre de tournure.

Apparemment Ace voulait le remercier d'avoir fait ça pour ses seize ans. Donc même un D. pouvait parfois faire preuve de réflexion et de préparation.

Il sourit et alla remercier tout ceux qui étaient là. Pour finir par ses frères et les prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci les gars, c'est trop génial !

-De rien Sab', qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour l'un de mes deux otouto, renchérit l'ainé, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux avant que tu sois déchnillé !

Le cadet le suivit, tout sourire jusqu'à la montagne de cadeaux qui attendaient patiemment dans un coin du bar de Makino.

Il reçut plusieurs ouvrages littéraires qui compléteraient sa collection. Il suspectait ses frères d'avoir aidé à les collecter de manières plus ou moins légales …

-Tiens, c'est le dernier frérot !

Sabo se saisit du cadeau que Ace lui tendait, un peu septique. Il est vrai que Ace aimait se venger de ses sales blagues et il faut dire que la dernière, lorsqu'il avait remplacé ses médicaments pour la narcolepsie par des laxatif n'avait pas été vengée …

C'est donc avec surprise qu'il put voir un ensemble composé d'une veste queue de pie avec un foulard et un chapeau haut de forme mais pas de la bonne couleur. En effet, l'ensemble était rose pétant.

Pris d'un doute, le blond courut hors du bar pour aller vérifier son armoire. Arrivé dans la chambre, il ouvrit le meuble en grand et eut un regard horrifié. Tous ses vêtements, oui oui, c'est bien tous ses vêtements qui avaient trouvé une nouvelle vie dans des couleurs plus criardes les unes que les autres.

-Joyeux anniversaire frérot, lui souhaita l'ainé, tout en le prenant en photo pour immortaliser ce moment mémorable.

* * *

-C'est complètement stupide, soupira le blond.

-C'est toi qui es stupide Sab' !

-Je te retourne le commentaire nii-chan, railla le concerné.

Le trio se tenait sur une branche d'arbre. Le soleil dans le dos, ils surplombaient une clairière en plein milieu de la forêt du mont corvo.

Et dans la dite clairière, un animal dormait. Pas n'importe quel animal, il s'agissait là du tigre que Ace et Luffy voulaient domestiquer il y a quelques années.

-Ça marchera jamais votre plan !

-Mais si ! Tu verras Sab' on l'aura à not' merci ce matou !

-Shihihi !

Les deux bruns descendirent de l'arbre et s'approchèrent du tigre. Ace croisait les bras et donna un coup de pied dans le museau de l'animal alors que Luffy était accroupis à côté tout en rigolant.

Sabo, pour sa part, était resté assis sur la branche d'arbre en soupirant. Aucun moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Et le pire, c'est qu'inconsciemment ils réussissaient à l'entrainer dans leurs délires.

Il observa donc ses deux frères intrépides échanger quelques coups avec le tigre. Luffy venait de s'être fait envoyer bouler contre un arbre et Ace n'allait jamais avoir le temps d'éviter le prochain coup de patte.

C'est donc avec une fainéantise non feinte qu'il arrêta la patte de la bête avec son bô. Ace le dévisagea.

-Je croyais que tu voulais simplement regarder ?

-Et te lasser faire mumuse tout seul avec Lu' ? Soit pas stupide, moi aussi je veux tester mes progrès !

-Mais faut pas lui faire de mal nii-chan, nous on veut le domestiquer, intervint Luffy.

La discussion fut coupée court par un coup de dent du tigre. Les trois frères se reculèrent pour établir une technique de domptage. Ace et Luffy se battant presque pour savoir qui allait servir d'appât.

Finalement ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente, chacun servant de diversion selon les réactions de l'animal.

Sabo savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à Fuschia. Il le savait alors qu'il faisait de nouveau diversion. Ace s'étant effacé dans des flammes, le matou s'était tourné vers lui. Il courut donc grimper à l'arbre alors que Luffy lui sautait sur le dos.

La seule chose que les garçons n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le tigre s'énerve encore plus. Il donna un coup de patte au cadet alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'arbre, se prenant l'attaqua de plein fouet il fut projeté. Ace tenta de s'interposer mais il fut balayer également.

Sabo pu alors voir avec horreur les crocs tranchant s'abattre vers lui. Comme dans son cauchemars d'il y a quelques années où c'était un loup géant.

-Nii-chan / Sabo ! s'écrièrent deux voix.

Le susnommé n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de réagir que l'ainé s'interposa comme une boule de feu géante, ne laissant aucun choix à l'animal.

-Tu. Ne. Touche. Pas. À. Mon. Frère ! s'énerva le brun.

Luffy profita de la paralysie du tigre pour lui donner plusieurs coups, le forçant ainsi à prendre la fuite.

Le cadet s'aida de son bâton pour se relever en grimaçant. Des cicatrices en perspectives. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de recroiser cette bestiole.

* * *

-Allons Sabo, ce n'est rien !

-Tu appelle ça rien ? s'énerva le blond. Ce tigre a faillit me bouffer !

-Justement, il a pas réussit, tenta Ace. On y retourne demain pour recommencer.

Sabo s'immobilisa. Il se tendit sous l'information et se tourna vers ses frères, le regard noir.

-Jamais plus vous e me ferrer approcher de cette chose c'est clair ?

Les deux bruns, devant son aura maléfiques se ratatinèrent et ne purent qu'approuver. Une chose qu'ils avaient appris au fil des années, ne jamais, au grand jamais contredire un Sabo énervé parce que sinon ça craint pendant des jours …

-Miaou !

Le blond fit un bond et alla se cacher derrière Makino. Toute l'assemblée présente fut bouche bée.

-Virez-moi cette horreur !

-Allons Sabo, ce n'est qu'un chat ! fit Makino en tentant de le calmer.

-Un chat ? Mais c'est un chat mille fois plus gros qui a voulu me bouffer ! Je suis sur qu'ils sont cousins ! Ils vont se liguer contre moi !

Ace ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, il avait une nouvelle occasion de faire peur à son frère. Si maintenant Sabo avait peur d'un simple chat. D'ailleurs, le blond commençait à entrevoir la possibilité que cela offrait à son frère pour le traumatiser encore plus.

Le cadet sortit sans plus attendre du bar. Il se refugia dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa famille. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle de bain, en face d'un miroir qu'il put constater les dégâts et voir les blessures faites par le tigre.

Trois grandes griffures qui barraient son dos et qui allaient sans doute le marquer à jamais.

* * *

Il s'était écoulé quatre mois depuis l'affaire avec le tigre. Sabo avait bien récupéré. Ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir et ne saignaient plus lorsqu'il faisait trop d'effort.

Les deux bruns n'avaient plus insisté pour domestiquer le tigre, leur frères ayant été traumatisé, il aurait été suicidaire de recommencer. En effet, Sabo fut traumatisé au point de ne plus pouvoir croiser un chat dans la rue sans être paralysé.

-Tu viens Sab' ? On descend à Goa avec Ace !

Le susnommé leva la tête de son livre. N général, une descente à Goa signifiait des sales coups et surtout de bonnes tranches de rigolade. Le blond eut un sourire de malade, foutre le bordel chez les nobles est devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie couraient dans la forêt pour retrouver l'ainé qui devait les attendre au Grey Terminal.

-S'il te plait ! Je t'en conjure, ne détruit pas ma maison !

Surpris, ils firent un crochet vers la voix. Cette voix provenait du repaire de Dadan et de sa clique de bandits. Là ils trouvèrent Ace debout devant la femme-bandit à genou.

-Tu fais quoi Ace ? interrogea Sabo.

-Cette chienne l'a insulté !

Le blond soupira, encore la même histoire. Dès que quelqu'un s'en prenais à l'honneur de son père, il fallait qu'il entre dans une colère noire dont il n'était pas toujours facile de l'en sortir.

-Viens Ace, on va bouffer au restau' !

-On dit manger Luffy, le corrigea le cadet.

-Mouais c'est pareil, bouda le plus jeune.

Le brun se détourna de la femme avec mépris et suivit ses deux otouto à travers la forêt. Sabo, étonné du silence se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire entendu. En arrivant, ils foutraient le bordel pour lui remonter le moral !

-Bon, on commence par quoi ? s'enquit l'ainé, le regard devenus brillant ?

-Manger ! s'écria Luffy.

Le trio se dirigea donc vers l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'établissement, le maitre d'hôtel leur barra le passage.

-Désolé jeunes hommes mais il faut être bien habillé pour venir manger ici.

-Oh pardon monsieur, nous allons de ce pas trouver des tenues plus chics, répondit Sabo.

Il entraina les deux bruns vers un magasin de vêtements pour nobles. Avec réticence, la fratrie entra pour ce choisir de nouveau vêtements.

Sabo choisit un ensemble veste queue de pie mauve sombre avec un chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur. Une chemise noire simple, ouverte sur le haut de son torse moulant bien la forme de ses muscles, un pantalon noir également ainsi qu'une canne en or. L'ensemble surmonté de quelques bijoux en or également.

Pendant qu'il s'observait dans la glace, il put voir Ace enfiler une chemise rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon noir ample mais classe tout de même. Quand à Luffy, il put le voir enfiler le même type de vêtement que l'autre brun mais dans d'autres couleurs.

-Wouah Sab' ! T'es vachement bien habillé comme ça !

-Merci Ace, comme ça on pourra entrer partout.

-Et faire tomber les filles hein frangin, ricana l'ainé.

Le blond ne répondit rien et alla vers le vendeur pour s'arranger sur a note. Il rejoignit ses frères dans la rue peut après, un sac contenant leurs autres vêtements à la main.

-T'as pas payé quand même ?

-Biens sur que non, j'ai fait envoyer la note au jiji puisqu'on ne sait pas où est ji-chan ! rigola Sabo.

C'est donc dans les rires et la joie que le trio repartis vers le restaurant choisit peu de temps auparavant.

Cette fois, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant Sabo prendre la tête du groupe. D'ailleurs, Ace nota qu'il faisait de l'effet puisque tout le monde se permit de le regarder et pour les jeunes femmes, de le mater.

Ils s'installèrent dans un salon privé, profitant de la tranquillité pour parler librement. Ils en profitèrent pour manger à leur faim, ne s'embêtant pas de choisir les plats les moins chers.

Ce n'est que lorsque que la note du repas leur parvins qu'ils eurent un sourire entendu. À la sortie, Sabo s'approcha du maitre d'hôtel pour payer et pris une voix claire mais forte pour ce faire entendre.

-Vous enverrez la note à cette adresse.

-Oui monsieur. Euh … Je dois l'envoyer à Monkey D. Garp ?

-Oui, il s'agit d'un ami qui m'a recommandé votre établissement. Il m'a aussi dit de lui faire envoyer la note à son bureau de Marine Ford.

* * *

Luffy et Sabo étaient entrain de déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine. Bizarrement Ace n'était pas son lit alors qu'il était partit se coucher en même temps. C'est donc un Ace fatigué qui rentra dans la maison, sous l'œil critique du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda Sabo

-Je suis allé à Goa, marmonna l'ainé en se trainant dans les couloirs.

Sabo regarda le benjamin et d'un commun accord ils le rejoignirent dans la chambre. Ace s'était laissé tombé sur le lit s'en prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ? tenta le plus jeune.

-M'arranger pour ne pas quitter Dawn en étant toujours puceau …

Et ce sont de léger ronflement qui ponctuèrent sa phrase. Sabo secoua négativement la tête avant de retourner finir on petit déjeuner. Il exagérait. Dans trois jours il allait partir et il fallait qu'il fasse ce genre de bêtise. Pourvus qu'il n'en fasse pas lorsqu'il sera sur les mers parce qu'il ne serait pas là pour rattraper les pots cassés.

* * *

Luffy et Sabo attendaient avec impatience le retour d'Ace de son incursion à Goa. C'était le jour-j, pour l'aîné des trois frères et Sabo se sentait fière de son frère qui allait partir réaliser son rêve.

Ace avait fêté ses dix-sept ans le matin même, avec tout le village. La fête avait été grandiose, et tout le monde n'avait put s'empêcher de rire, quand le garçon de la fête c'était endormit, la tête dans son assiette... pour se réveiller avec plein de crème sur le visage, avec une pointe de chantilly et de chocolat.

Et là, juste avant de partir de l'île, il était partit se faire tatouer quelque chose (quoi, il n'avait rien dit, leur laissant la surprise), avec ce qui restait de l'argent. C'est donc deux frères qui attendaient un peu impatiemment son retour. Makino leva les yeux du journal quand Ace entra dans le bar.

Sous son chapeau de cow-boy d'un orange plus que provocateur, l'adolescent arborait un immense sourire. Ses bras, normalement nu, au vu du fait que sa chemise jaune soit à manche courte, étaient bandées, montrant ainsi où il était tatoué.

Sabo sourit, il voulait voir le résultat de cette lubie.

-Alors ?! Montre ! Montre ! Montre ! s'exclama Luffy en s'agitant sur sa chaise tout excité.

Ace eut un sourire encore plus grand, et sous le regard curieux des clients, ainsi que celui de ses frères, il retira ses bandages. Sur son biceps gauche s'étalait son prénom, bien qu'entre le A et le C, le S barré, qu'utilisait Sabo pour signature, avait été ajouté. Sur son coude droit, on voyait la lettre L dans le même style de calligraphie, ornait d'un chapeau de paille.

La signification était claire comme le jour.

-Comme ça, vous serez jamais loin de moi ! se contenta de dire Ace avec un immense sourire.

-Je ferais pareille ! fit Luffy.

-On sera trois, rit Sabo qui avait déjà son idée en tête.

Ace eut un petit rire, et arrangea son sac à dos sur son épaule.

-Il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles, dit-il. Si je reste trop longtemps, le jiji va débarquer et m'en empêcher. Si on se revoit dans quelques temps, Sab', je te confierai une copie de mon journal de bord, comme ça, tu pourras écrire les histoires que tu rêves de faire.

Ses frères se levèrent et l'accompagnèrent au port. Bientôt, ce fut tout le village qui se réuni pour lui dire au revoir.

-Tu veux pas rester, Ace ? demanda un homme.

-Ooooh non, sinon, je vais finir par devenir dingue, avec ce train de vie trop calme à mon goût, et vous allez le devenir avec moi. Comme disait Ji-chan, on peu pas résister à l'appel du drapeau noir, et le D. appartient à la Grand Line, ricana Ace.

-Tu vas nous apporter une mauvaise réputation, gamin, gronda Woop.

-Je suis Gol D. Ace, le Kaizoku no Oji... votre réputation est déjà faîte, et je vous en sauve en utilisant le nom de ma mère.

-Ace-kun marque un point ! pouffa Makino.

-Sab' ! Je te confie Lu', jusqu'à ce que tu ailles rejoindre son foutu géniteur. S'il s'avise de s'approcher de Lu', fait lui bien comprendre que je le transformerai en barbec' ! lança Ace.

Sabo eut un sourire féroce. Son ainé pourrait toujours compter sur lui, que ce soit pour faire la mère poule avec Luffy ou pour aller se ourrer dans les ennuis pour lui porter secours.

-T'en fais pas ! assura t-il.

-Ace ! appela Luffy, très sérieux. C'est pas parce que tu t'en vas trois ans avant moi, que tu as plus de chance de mettre la main sur la One Piece ! Je serais le Kaizoku-Ou ! Tu devras te contenter du titre de Kaizoku no Oji ! lança Luffy avec un immense sourire.

Les deux ainés eurent un petit rire, c'était bien Luffy de provoquer Ace ainsi.

-Nous verrons ça, Lu' ! Je t'attendrais dans le Shin Sekai pour te botter le cul ! Sur ce... au revoir tout le monde, et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et mes frères !

-Tu vas nous manquer, Ace ! firent les villageois.

La séparation était douloureuse. Sabo sentit une pointe serrer son cœur, il aimait la compagnie de son frère et même si Luffy était toujours là, ça ne serait plus comme avant. Surtout avec son propre départ qui approchait.

-Bonne chance Ace, tu vas me manquer frérot, murmura le cadet. Dans trois mois je prendrais aussi la mer et j'ai hâte de croiser ta route !

* * *

**Et voilà, à partir d'ici on ne verra plus Ace, tout du moins on en entendra tout de même parler, avant de le retrouver plus loin dans la fic. J'espère que ça vous à plus, des rewiews ?**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attendrais vos commentaires car à partir d'ici, la fic se séparera de celles de Zialema même si par moment certaines scènes seront en communs.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les deux derniers de la fratrie étaient dans le bar de Makino, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis le départ de Ace. Sabo buvait tranquillement un verre alors que Luffy faisait le pitre.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée du journal.

-Ace à sa prime ! Ace à sa prime ! chantonnait joyeusement Luffy dans un coin de la taverne, accompagnait du rire de Sabo et de Makino.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! gronda Woop plus loin. Et encore moins en sachant qu'il s'amuse à crier d'une, de qui il est l'enfant, et de deux, en faisant croire qu'il est une fille !

Tout le monde regarda Woop, surpris. Les deux frères se penchèrent de nouveau sur la prime qu'ils avaient entre les mains, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Makino, avant que tout les trois ne se tournent vers le maire.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Regardez ! fit Sabo en brandissant l'avis de recherche d'Ace.

Woop eut un autre bug. Et comme un automate, il brandit celui d'Ann. Makino en resta extrêmement surprise, alors que Luffy poussait un cri quasi hystérique, pendant que Sabo était en train de frapper le comptoir, auquel il était installé, tellement il était mort de rire.

-AHAHAHAHA ! Et après il m'a engueulé quand je lui ais offert le corset et les porte-jarretelles ! ria Sabo.

-Nii-chan est devenu fou ! fit Luffy, totalement paniqué, les mains sur son chapeau.

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'Ace est trouvé un moyen de mettre en application ce que Garp lui a apprit, soupira Makino.

-Mais où est l'intérêt ?! rugit Woop en plaquant avec colère l'avis de recherche sur la table devant lui.

-Ace est fière de qui il est, mais il a promit Ji-chan qu'il ne porterait le nom de Gol D. Ace que quand il aurait atteint Raftell, fit Luffy en allant prendre l'avis de recherche pour le voir d'un peu plus prêt. C'est une façon de prouver qu'il est fier de qui il est le fils, tout en respectant la promesse faîtes à Ji-chan.

-Tout de même, ça fait un total de trois cent quarante cinq millions de berries. C'est beaucoup pour une première fois ! constata Sabo en essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

-De toutes les grosses pointures encore présente dans l'East Blue, aucune n'est plus haute que celle que notre cher petit capitaine des Spades Kaizoku, sourit Makino. Donne moi la prime, Luffy. Je vais la garder sous le comptoir.

Sabo sourit, perdu dans ses pensées. En peu de temps son frère avait déjà fait en sorte que son nom apparaisse sur les lèvres. Il ira loin, c'est certain.

Bientôt lui aussi il prendrait la mer. Pas de la même façon c'est sur, il n'ira pas constituer un équipage, il partirait tranquillement, comme un simple voyageur sans histoire. Du moins, c'est l'image qu'il donnera de lui.

-Dis Sab', toi aussi tu pars bientôt nan ?

-Oui Luffy, encore moins d'un mois et je mets les voiles.

Le benjamin sourit. Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur du cadet qui sentait le départ approcher avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser le petit dernier tout seul mais ils avaient fait une promesse, celle de partir le jour de leurs 17 ans.

* * *

Il sortit de la boutique en respirant l'air frais. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, observant les passants. Bientôt tout ceci ne serait plus que du passé.

Le royaume de Goa sera loin derrière, la vie et l'aventure se rapprochant petit à petit. Il traversa la forêt toujours aussi tranquille, profitant de ses derniers instants pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

En arrivant à la maison où il vivait avec ses frères et son oncle depuis plusieurs années, il fut pris d'un moment de nostalgie. Le passé refaisant surface.

Il entra et saisit son sac. Un simple sac bleu qui contenait deux tenues de rechange, des affaires pour l'hiver, un den-den mushi récemment acquis, des affaires qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Au revoir jolie maison, je te confie au bon soin de Luffy en espérant qu'il ne te fasse pas trop de dégât. Te reverrais-je un jour ? Je ne sais pas. En tout les cas j'ai été heureux sous ton toit.

Il reprit sa route vers le village de Fuschia et s'arrêta au bar où son dernier frère l'attendait. Luffy, très impatient lui tournait autour. Il voulait voir.

-Allleeezzz ! Montre ! geignit-il.

-Attends deux secondes Lu' !

Sabo posa son sac et enleva les bandages qu'il avait autour du cou. D'un côté on pouvait voir un as de pique et de l'autre un chapeau de paille. Les deux symboles de ses frères, pour qu'ils soient avec lui en tout temps.

-Sugoï ! Et maintenant ? Tu vas partir ?

-Oui, le bateau de marchand ne va pas tarder et il ne m'attendra pas si je traine.

Les deux frères allèrent donc au port où tout le village était réunit, comme un air de déjà vu.

-Prend soin de toi Sabo, lança une fille.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ? Tu es un ange en comparaison de tes frères, supplia Woop.

-Désolé Woop, mais j'ai promis de partir le jour de mes 17 ans. Et il y a beaucoup de travail à faire dans ce monde pour le soigner.

Makino s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit des papiers ainsi qu'un petit sac.

-Tient Sabo, comme j'étais ta marraine c'est moi qui avais tes papiers d'identité. Certes tu n'es pas encore majeur mais je doute que l'on se revoie le jour de tes 18 ans.

-Merci Makino-nee-san ! Tu as tellement fais pour moi, je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

-Hihihi, ce n'est rien. Et voici de quoi manger pour quelques jours.

Il remercia Makino en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et en la prenant dans ses bras comme le ferais un frère pour sa sœur. Il était vraiment proche d'elle et il ne l'oublierait jamais, c'est certain.

Il remercia ainsi tout les villageois pour leur aide. En dernier, il s'approcha de son frère.

Il saisit Luffy par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer Lu', murmura-t-il.

-On se verra bientôt nii-chan ! Dans trois ans je prends la mer et je viendrais te voir !

-En attendant tu écoute Makino, tu ne fais pas de bêtise et par pitié, n'essaye plus jamais de faire à manger d'accord ?

-Shihihi !

Sabo monta alors dans la navire marchand, soufflant pour ce nouveau départ. Une nouvelle page qui commence, une vie pleine d'aventure. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis son enfance, la liberté.

* * *

-Nous avons une escale à faire.

-Où est-ce ?

-Le Baratie, un bateau-restaurant. Nous somme là pour la journée.

Son regard s'illumina. Il n'aurait pas pensé que c'était sur le chemin. En fin de compte, ça l'arrange, pas besoin de faire de détours et ainsi il pourrait se mettre directement à la recherche des révolutionnaires par la suite.

Sabo se leva du lit sur lequel il était et reposa le livre qu'il lisait. Ombres et Chaos. Tout à fait comme ce qu'il voulait faire. Le blond sortit sur le pont et remarqua que le restaurant était déjà bien en vue. Plus que quelques minutes avant d'y être. Parfait.

Il descendit et entra ddans l'établissement. Il choisit une table un peu plus reculée, de façon à avoir les différentes issues bien en vue.

-Bonjour Monsieur, voici la carte, désirez-vous quelques chose pour commencer ?

Une jeune femme, surement une serveuse, venait de s'approcher. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de prendre le menu et commander à boire. Comme un parfait noble, voilà la face de lui-même qu'il avait choisit d'endosser.

La serveuse repartit vers les cuisines, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son comportement ne passerait pas inaperçus et les meilleurs des meilleurs viendront le servir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il montre sa tête.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est la jeune femme du début qui revint vers lui pour prendre sa commande.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, lança-t-il, moins sur de lui alors qu'elle repartait, je souhaiterais être servit par le meilleur de vos cuisiner.

-Je suis désolée mais le patron ne sert que rarement en salle.

-Alors peut-être son second ? Il me semble que votre patron est le premier maitre coq, il a sans doute formé quelqu'un qui pourrait être le second maitre coq ?

-Heu ... He bien oui, fit-elle hésitante. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il vienne, après tout, le client est roi, se reprit-elle avec sourire.

Ainsi, il jouait la carte du hasard. Il avait vaguement suivit l'affaire avant de partir mais les informations à ce sujet ne sont pas très étendues. Il avait une chance sur deux de se tromper. Bah, il faut faire confiance à sa bonne étoile de temps en temps. Même s'il lui avait beaucoup fait confiance lorsqu'il était avec ses frères ...

C'est donc perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas l'approche du serveur.

-Humhum. Bonjour, je suis le second maitre coq de ce restaurant, il m'a été transmit le fait que vous souhaitiez être servit par les meilleurs des meilleurs.

-En effet, lança Sabo en relevant la tête vers le cuisinier.

Bingo ! Le regard pétillant ne trahissait pas. Le server le reconnu de suite et partagea son sourire.

-He bien, si je me doutais que tu passerais par ici Sabo.

-C'était sur ma route mais oui, je comptais passez ici pour te voir et aussi le vieux Zeff. Comment ça va Sanji ?

Le deuxième blond s'assit en face du futur révolutionnaire. Le repas risquait d'être prometteur.

-Après l'ainé voici le cadet. Comment cela ce fait-il ?

-J'ai eu 17 ans il y a deux semaines, et depuis ce jour je voyage.

-C'est vrai que toi tu ne veux pas être pirate mais plutôt rév-

Sabo mis sa main devant la bouche de son interlocuteur puis la retira bien vite afin de ne pas apporter de soupçons.

Il avait senti dès son arrivée qu'il y avait quelques gradés de la marine, surement de passage.

-Certes je ne veux pas me cacher mais j'aimerais attendre d'y être avant de le crier sur tous les toits, fit Sabo à voix basse

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas rencontré ? se renseigna son ami avec la même voix.

-Non, je pensais commencer mes recherches à Loguetown, le navire marchand sur lequel je voyage à fait différentes escales jusqu'ici pour le moment.

-Humm, je peux peut-être ... je sais pas si le k'ssou jiji à des contacts. ça m'étonnerais.

-Je ne demande pas d'aide, je me débrouillerais de moi-même, d'ailleurs, il est où ce jiji de Zeff ?

La discussion revient donc sur des sujets plus banals. Après tout, Sabo avait toute la journée sur le navire-restaurant, il y aura bien un moment où ils seront tranquilles pour parler de ce sujet.

Sanji abandonna son ami pour reprendre son service et le laisser manger. Ce qui ennuya fortement le futur révolutionnaire puisqu'une femme vint prendre sa place.

-Bonjour bel homme, puis-je m'installer ?

-Vous êtes déjà assise, se méfia le blond.

Elle rit, un rire clair. Sabo la détailla rapidement, ne voulant pas quitter son visage des yeux trop longtemps. Elle portait un pantalon noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes, des bottes grises à talons et un décolleté gris également. Pas d'armes, pas de sac.

-Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ?

-Juste discuter, vous m'avez littéralement fait craquer, fit-elle avec une voix ensorceleuse.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, fit-il cassant.

Elle rit encore une fois. Que trouvait-elle de drôle ?

-Je suis une voyageuse, tout comme vous. Et je suis intriguée, réellement.

Sabo soupira, elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il refusera de lui répondre.

-Que voulez-vous savoir de moi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un vrai noble n'est-ce pas ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Votre bô pour commencer, puis vos lunettes sur le chapeau, votre short aussi. Sans oublier l'anneau en or et votre dent manquante quand vous souriez !

Il applaudit faiblement pour ne pas attirer les regards de toute la salle. Il lui sourit, se prenant quelque peu au jeu finalement.

-Et qu'en concluez-vous ?

-Que vous allez apporter votre aide à ceux qui en ont besoin et aussi changer ce monde.

Il fut surpris de sa réponse. Enfin, plutôt surpris de son regard, transperçant. Comme si elle savait tout de lui rien qu'en le regardant. Elle profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser et laisser place à Sanji qui revenait avec un dessert.

-Que te voulais-t-elle ?

-Aucune idée, répondit-il vaguement.

Il changea rapidement de sujet, laissant cette rencontre dans un coin de sa tête, il y réfléchirait lorsqu'il n'aurait rien à faire, la présence de son ami étant beaucoup plus importante.

Les deux blonds discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée. Une fois le restaurant vide, le propriétaire fit son entrée dans la salle pour rejoindre les deux garçons.

-Tiens donc, mais ça ne serais pas cette graine de révolutionnaire que nous avons là ?

Sabo se leva pour saluer l'ancien pirate. Sanji en profita pour murmurer un k'ssou jiji quasiment inaudible.

-Alors, finalement tu n'es pas parti plus tôt d'après ce que ton ainé m'a raconté.

-Non, et heureusement, je n'étais qu'un gamin stupide à cet âge là.

-Pas aussi stupide que tes frères, renchérit Sanji.

-Il est vrai, oui, sourit le blond.

La discussion tourna donc sur ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Sabo avoua qu'il ne savait pas trop par où commencer lorsqu'il atteindra Loguetown, n'ayant mit les pieds qu'une seule fois dans cette ville et ne sachant pas où les révolutionnaires pourraient se cacher.

-Déjà, tu pourrais aller crécher au _Jour Libre_, c'est un hôtel pas très onéreux si tu dois rester longtemps, et tu y seras très bien logé.

-Merci du renseignement.

-Mais après, tu feras quoi une fois que tu seras révolutionnaire ? questionna Sanji.

-He bien je traquerais le gouvernement mondial pourquoi ?

-Nan, je veux dire, tu iras où ? Resteras-tu en East Blue ou tu iras sur la Grand Line ?

Ce nom, la Grand Line. Son rêve de gosse avec ses frères. Et surement là où se cache son oncle. Le meilleur endroit pour jouer dans l'ombre, ça regorge d'une infinité d'informations, de choses à faire.

-J'irai surement sur la Grand Line, en plus, je veux retrouver ji-chan, il peut être partit que sur cette portion de mer.

* * *

Il sauta depuis le bastinage pour atterrir sur les pavés. Il promena son regard sur la ville qui s'étalait devant lui. Rien n'avait changé apparemment.

Sabo pris le chemin vers le centre de la ville, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les rues menant à l'échafaud. Il avait promis à son oncle d'y aller lors de son départ et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Une fois devant la construction, il attendit une bonne heure, contemplant les alentours.

-Gol D. Roger, souffla-t-il. J'ai promis à ji-chan de venir ici lors de mon départ sur les mers pour devenir un révolutionnaire. Tu étais un pirate mais je sais que le changement du monde par les petites gens t'intéresse. Je demande ta bénédiction pour voyager et réussir ce que je souhaite entreprendre.

Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien. Il sursauta alors qu'il avait l'impression de voir une silhouette en haut qui le regardait en souriant.

Il lui ressemblait, Sabo n'eut aucun doute. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre parler et lui souhaiter bonne chance sur la voie qu'il avait choisit.

Le futur révolutionnaire s'inclina puis fit demi-tour pour trouver l'hôtel que le jiji de Zeff lui avait conseillé. Pris d'une intuition, il se retourna et pu voir une silhouette disparaitre dans la foule.

* * *

Il se saisit du journal qu'il avait acheté en route. Un article faisait la une, le capitaine des Spades Kaizokudan avait refusé le titre de Shichibukai en envoyant le messager par le fond.

-C'est du Ace tout cracher, refuser de se mettre à genou au pied des marines, bravo frangin. Et qu'en est-il de Ann ?

Pas grand-chose, apparemment les gens ne savent pas trop ce qu'elle veut. Pour mettre la confusion, il fallait dire qu'il était le meilleur. Sabo était content et priait que son frère ne se fasse pas chopper.

Il se saisit de son bô et descendit se promener un peu en ville pour essayer d'avoir deux trois renseignements utiles si possible.

Il avait une mauvaise impression, quelqu'un le suivait depuis son arrivée d'il y a deux jours, il en était sur.

Pour semer son poursuivant, il déambula dans les ruelles. Il attendit et surveilla les alentours avec son haki. Plus aucune trace de l'inconnu.

Le blond repris donc son chemin mais percuta quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un en profita pour lui voler son chapeau qui était tombé au sol.

-Hey ! Mon chapeau ! Rendez-le-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour ce mettre à la poursuite de la personne. Utilisant son entrainement, il coinça l'inconnu dans une rue et l'attaque avec son bâton enduit de haki. L'inconnu chuta et Sabo pu récupérer son bien. L'autre s'apprêtait à l'attaquer et le combat s'engagea.

Quelque chose tiqua le jeune homme, cette personne n'avait pas le niveau. Il la désarma et s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce mais quelqu'un d'autre intervint en soustrayant la future victime et lui faisant face un peu plus loin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? se méfia le futur révolutionnaire.

-Nous sommes des révolutionnaires, ce que tu veux devenir il me semble, lui répondit une voix de femme.

Les deux inconnus abaissèrent leurs capuches, révélant leurs identités.

* * *

-Tiens donc, alors tu es une révolutionnaire, ricana Sabo.

-C'est qui ce gars Sherry ? questionna une homme.

-Une nouvelle recrue qui voyageait avec moi jusqu'ici, répondit la femme.

Sabo faisait face à deux personnes. La première était un homme plus âgé que lui mais à peine plus grand. La deuxième était une femme, celle qui l'avait abordé au Baratie.

-C'est donc à vous que je dois m'adresser ?

-En quelque sorte, je m'appelle Sherry et mon compagnon est Lyon. Et oui, nous sommes tout deux des révolutionnaires. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça de t'intégrer à nous.

Pour clore la discussion elle se retourna et continua son chemin pour entrer dans l'hôtel. Sans hésitation, il suivit le duo dans les couloirs pour finalement ressortir quelques rues plus loin, devant une maison somme toute banale.

Le blond regarda l'étrange bâtisse puis entra à la suite de l'homme. Il fut ainsi conduit jusqu'à un salon où il fut convié de s'installer.

-Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène tout à l'heure ?

-Je l'ai su avant même que nous quittions Dawn que tu voulais devenir révolutionnaire mais je n'ai eu la confirmation qu'hier.

-Et comment là tu su ? se méfia-t-il.

-Secret professionnel, c'est comme cela que nous marchons ici. Si tu deviens l'un des nôtres je te le dirais mais pas avant.

Sabo s'emmura alors dans le silence. Il allait être présenté au révolutionnaire qui avait les plus hautes fonctions sur le poste de Loguetown. Il se devait de réussir, pour lui, pour ses frères, pour toutes personnes où qu'elles soient.

-Laissez-nous.

Le blond sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et pourtant son haki était toujours activé. Il fixa le nouveau venu, reconnaissant son visage pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les journaux. Josh ou plus souvent nommé _Le Fantôme_.

-C'est donc toi le petit géni que Sherry veut faire intégrer à la révolution ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que veut cette fille mais j'ai choisit depuis que j'ai huit ans ma voie. Celle de la révolution.

Le blond remarqua que sont interlocuteur se plongeait dans ses pensées, moment qu'il mis à profit pour le détailler.

Un homme plus âgé, surement père de famille. Une cicatrice barrant la moitié de son visage, des cheveux noirs et une tenue commune. Rien qui ne pourrait dire ce qu'il est réellement aux premiers abords.

-Qu'est-ce qui te motive à nous rejoindre ?

-Je suis né noble au royaume de Goa et j'étais promis à une fille, née noble également, mais avec des relations sociales plutôt intéressantes pour mes parents. J'ai gouté à cette vie dans une cage dorée, à apprendre à se courber aussi bas que possible devant les autres et à méprisé les non-noble, cracha-t-il.

Sabo ne cachait pas sa colère, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions lorsqu'il en parlait. L'odeur du feu brûlant les personnes et les déchets emplissant lui revenait en mémoire.

-J'ai été sortis de ce monde grâce à des amis et leur oncles qui m'a adopté. J'étais libre de toutes entraves mais ces pourritures de nobles ... Ils ont fait brûler le Grey Termial il y a quelques années, mes frères et moi on s'y trouvait à ce moment et on faillit y passer. Les gens qui y vivaient ont beaucoup souffert alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien.

Il fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux, lui montrant toute la détermination dont il faisait preuve.

-Je veux changer ce monde et j'y arriverais. Mes frères ont choisit une autre voie symbole de liberté, j'ai choisit la mienne. Travailler dans l'ombre et entrainer la destruction du gouvernement mondiale et la chute des tenryubitos, c'est mon but.

Il ne dit plus rien laissant l'autre avaler son monologue. Il ferma les yeux, chassant les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Il devait tout faire pour le convaincre. Il devait absolument devenir révolutionnaire pour tenter de rencontrer le grand dirigeant de l'ombre.

-Mais, que vas-tu faire une fois ton but réussit ?

La question le déstabilisa. Cet homme s'interrogeait sur le futur ? Certes il y avait déjà pensé mais il ne se doutait pas qu'on lui demanderait.

-J'ai bien sur une idée mais je ne souhaite pas la partager avec vous. Si je dois en parler cela sera avec votre supérieur. De toute façon, je doute qu'une seule vie ne suffise pour renverser les lois de ce monde mais je transmettrais mon rêve à d'autres et ainsi de suite.

Josh se leva en souriant et lui tendit la main. Un peu surpris, Sabo se leva à son tour et le regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Sabo, tu peux me tutoyer.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et les nouveaux venus s'approchèrent à ses côtés.

-Tu feras équipe avec Sherry et Lyon. Ils t'aideront à t'intégrer et à te faire une place parmi le monde souterrain.

-Bienvenu dans l'équipe, sourit la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

Lyon se contenta d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Enfin de compte c'était si simple que cela ? Ou alors ils étaient déjà au courant de tout et voulaient simplement me tester.

-Répondras-tu à mes questions Sherry ?

-Plus tard, pour le moment suis-nous jusque la maison, et ce soir nous faisons la fête ! renchérit la jeune femme.

Ses deux nouveaux amis le conduisirent dans un autre bâtiment de la ville, leur maison en quelque sorte qu'ils partageaient à trois.

Il s'installa dans une chambre avec balcon, la vue donnant sur la mer en direction de la Grand Line.

-Tu as vu Ace ? J'ai réussit, je viens d'intégrer leurs rangs. Bientôt on se retrouvera sur cette mer que tu es entrain de conquérir. Luffy, lorsque tu prendras la mer, je serais là pour te couvrir, murmura-t-il. Ji-chan, je viendrais bientôt te voir toi aussi.

Il se tu, regardant l'horizon. Il sentit la brise sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

-Shannah, c'est grâce à toi que je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui. Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Des rewiews ?**

**En attendant, à plus tard !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Bonne nouvelle à vous mes amis lecteurs, j'ai la possibilité de me connecter depuis ma chambre u, le problème a été résolu, cela signifie donc plus de publication !**

**Enfin bref, voici les réponses au rewiews :**

**Morwin K et Elfyliane : Intuition intuition, ma chère amie ... =D**

**Jokykiss : He bien, figure toi que pour Sherry c'est pas fait exprès ! Je regardais une série américaine et j'ai bien aimé le prénom, je trouvais que ça collait bien à mon personnage. Pour Lyon, j'ai juste repris le début sur le conseil d'une amie qui me lis de temps à autres, tu verras dans la suite, j'ai adapté le tout au personnage que j'ai créé**

**Sinon, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Un rapide regard derrière lui pour confirmer sa présence. Elle lui fit un signe de tête puis il se re-concentra sur son objectif.

La mission du jour était de pénétrer dans le bureau du marine pour y récupérer des informations. Pour ce faire il était accompagné de Sherry, Lyon étant sur une autre mission en solo.

-On aurait du tenter une autre approche, chuchota sa partenaire, le bâtiment doit grouiller de marine à cette heure-ci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, fais moi confiance, le rassura le blond.

Etant dos à elle, il ne pouvait voir son visage mais soupçonnait un air surpris. Sabo profita d'une ouverture pour pénétrer rapidement dans le bâtiment très vite suivit par la jeune femme.

Il esquiva ainsi plusieurs chiens bleus tout en se déplaçant tranquillement dans les couloirs, comme s'il y venait tout les jours.

Une fois devant le bureau, il se posta au guet alors que Sherry crochetait la serrure. Un clic perturbateur vint cependant semer la panique chez les deux révolutionnaires.

-Oh oh ...

-Sherry, rassure-moi, ce que je viens d'entendre ?

-Oui Sabo, il s'agit là d'une bombe, le problème c'est que je viens de l'enclencher et si je retire ma main de la clenche, on saute.

Il pouvait lire la panique sur son visage, lui non plus n'était pas rassuré mais il cherchait une solution. Et pour couronner le tout, il sentait un groupe de marine approcher. Il avait une ouverture de quelques secondes.

Sans plus réfléchir, il saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'imposa entre elle et la bombe tout en enduisant son propre corps de haki.

Le bruit alerta les marines qui pressèrent la pas. La fumée porta chance aux deux rebelles et Sabo pu s'éclipser discrètement, son amie sonnée sur le dos.

* * *

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle se repose, l'explosion de la bombe l'a sonné mais elle n'a rien de grave.

Sabo était assis dans un fauteuil, pensif. Cette histoire lui retournait la tête. A ses côtés se tenait Josh, le responsable de la division de révolutionnaire de la ville.

Tout deux attendaient le réveil de la jeune femme. Le blond avait tu la majorité des évènements de la soirée, voulant mener son enquête seul.

Il se leva de son siège et indiqua à son supérieur qu'il sortait prendre l'air.

Dehors, le soleil se levait, une nouvelle nuit où il n'avait pas dormi. Les gens ouvraient leurs fenêtres. Partout, la ville grouillait de marine à la recherche d'une personne suspecte.

Sabo s'arrêta à un café qui ouvrait déjà ses portes et s'installa en terrasse. Le serveur qui le connaissait puisqu'il y venait chaque jour, lui apporta un café avec le journal tout juste parut.

_Attaque à la base marine ! La ville en danger !_

_Cette nuit, au alentour de deux heures du matin, des individus ont pénétré dans le quartier des marines, nos fervents protecteurs, et on fait sauté le bureau du taisa en charge de la ville._

_Plusieurs pistes ont vu le jour mais une seule est et restera la plus probable. Les révolutionnaires._

_En effet, depuis quelques temps ce groupe à fait parler de lui dans cette charmante ville sans histoire qu'est Loguetown. Toutefois, leurs raisons de s'en prendre à nos concitoyens restent inconnues. _

_Qu'espère faire Dragon en s'en prenant à des gens sans histoires ?_

Sabo referma le journal énervé. Ces commères ne savent rien, ils nous jugent sans connaitre les vérités que le gouvernement et la marine cachent.

Il bu son café, observant les premiers passant de la journée, écoutant les ragots et les rumeurs sur les évènements récents.

-Hey ! Sabo, que fais-tu ici ?

Le concerné releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Lyon venait de rentrer apparemment.

-Notre mission a échoué. Sherry s'est fait avoir.

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta de suite le grand brun.

Sabo soupira et l'invita d'un regard à prendre place. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant par où commencer.

-C'est elle qui avait la main sur la poignée lorsque la bombe s'est déclenchée. Je l'ai sauvé du mieux que j'ai pu mais elle est encore inconsciente. D'après Josh elle devrait s'en sortir.

-Sherry ... murmura le brun.

-Tu savais que depuis un moment la plupart de nos missions visant la marine et les nobles échouent ?

-Oui, j'ai lu tes notes l'autre jour, bien évidemment j'ai gardé ça pour moi, s'empressa de rajouter Lyon.

-J'espère bien. En réfléchissant bien, je me doute que quelqu'un est au courant et tente de nous faire échouer. Dans quel but, je l'ignore encore. Pour qui il travail ? Encore un mystère. Je suis déjà sur qu'il s'agit quelqu'un de bien placé pour être au courant de chaque missions.

-Ne me dit pas que tu soupçonne Josh ?

-Non, parce qu'il a fait une mission avec nous tu te souviens ?

-Oui, celle où on devait infiltrer l'opéra, répondit pensivement son ami. Elle a échoué parce que Josh s'est fait pincer ...

Les deux compères ne dirent plus rien. Cette mission avait été un désastre car c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient perdu deux de leurs membres. Deux jeunes frères qui ont du partir rapidement de l'île après avoir aidé leur supérieur à sortir de la prison.

Sabo regretta le jour là car Josh l'avait protégé. C'aurait dû être lui derrière les barreaux.

-Enfin bref, il faut qu'on le trouve. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas toi la taupe parce que je serais dans l'obligation de t'empêcher de nous nuire et je dois t'avouer que ce serais dommage, t'es un mec sympa, confia le blond.

* * *

-Espèce de sale petit vaurien ! Enfin je te trouve !

Il fuyait à toutes jambes. Il passa devant ses amis et pu voir leurs visages étonnés. En même temps, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se faisait courser par un vieil homme. Surtout par son grand-père. Et encore moins par son grand-père qui est marine.

Sabo s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle pour souffler. Il avait eu chaud. Un peu plus et il se faisait attraper. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait ...

-Petit garnement ! Fuir comme ça devant moi ! Quel manque de politesse !

Le blond se fit tirer par le col dans la rue. Pas de chance pour lui, ils étaient près de la maison qu'il partageait avec les deux autres révolutionnaires. Et connaissant Sherry qui adore les ragots elle allait l'inviter à boire un café.

C'est donc un Sabo boudeur qui était attablé avec ses amis et son grand-père. Sur sa tête on pouvait encore voir quelques bosses fumantes.

-Alors, tu n'a pas attendu d'être majeur avant de te mettre la malle. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je bosse, grogna Sabo.

-Pas dans la révolution j'espère !

Les deux bruns sursautèrent. Lyon lança un regard noir à la jeune femme pour avoir invité le marine. Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Le blond savait qu'elle essayera d'avoir quelques infos croustillantes pour la révolution et elle comptait y mettre le paquet.

-Dites, monsieur Garp, vous êtes vraiment le grand-père de Sabo ?

-Nan, balança le plus jeune, se rendant compte trop tard de la bombe qu'il avait lâché. C'est compliqué.

-Hahahaha ! T'as toujours du mal avec ça. En tout cas, je vais te ramener à Dawn pour faire de toi un marine avec Luffy.

Le blond se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter ses amis.

-Même pas en rêve ! Je viens juste de commencer ma vie ici alors tu rêve jiji !

Sherry s'approcha de Sabo, comprenant qu'elle devait l'aider.

-Il ne peut pas partir !

-Et comment une gamine comme toi pourrait m'en empêcher ?

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle était honteuse.

-Je ... Je suis enceinte. Si Sabo est venu ici c'est parce que ...

-Parce qu'il a prit ses responsabilités envers ma sœur et leurs futur enfant.

Garp avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait. Sabo retint son choc au passage, depuis quand ils étaient aussi bon acteurs ses deux-là ? En tout cas, il joua le jeu jusqu'au bout. Tout du moins le temps de questionner discrètement le jiji sur les mouvements des marines et le mettre dehors tout gentiment.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sabo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, Sherry et Lyon prenant place dans le canapé en face de lui. A leurs visage, il su qu'il devait répondre à des questions.

-Ton jiji est Gentsoku no Garp ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Enfin, il est le jiji biologique de mon petit frère d'adoption. Mais il nous a en quelque sorte adopté moi et mon frère ainé.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer carte sur table, conclut la jeune femme.

Aucun des deux hommes ne lui répondit. C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle prit la parole en première.

-Je m'appelle Sherry et j'ai 23 ans. Si je suis dans la révolution c'est à cause d'un noble, avoua-t-elle en regardant les regards curieux de ses compagnons. Il a ... Il a poussé mon frère au suicide.

-Je suis désolé Sherry.

-Ne le sois pas Lyon, je ne t'avais pas tout dit dès le début de notre coopération mais là je me sens prête à parler. Mon frère ainé travaillait dur pour subvenir à ses besoins et être indépendant. Il avait un fiancée qui attendait leur premier enfant. Sauf qu'elle a été tuée par un noble qui l'avait frappée à mort parce qu'elle l'avait soi disant dérangée pendant son repas. Mon frère ne l'a su que plus tard. Ne pouvant vivre sans elle il s'est jeté d'une falaise dans la mer trois mois plus tard.

Le blond n'osait pas la regarder. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et il comprenait sa souffrance. Le brun lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Mon vrai prénom est Lyonnel Debarbas mais comme ça fait vieux jeu, je préfère Lyon. J'ai 25 ans et si j'ai voulut entrer dans la révolution c'est pour débarrasser le monde des marines. Ils ne sont pas tout roses et l'île où j'ai grandit à beaucoup souffert, ils profitaient de nous. Ma petite sœur a subit physiquement et moralement. C'est grâce à Dragon que tout va mieux.

Sabo se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Ce qu'il avait à dire allait changer leurs comportements vis-à-vis de lui et il avait un peu peur de ça. Peur d'être jugé.

-Je ... J'ai 17 ans. Je suis né noble au royaume de Goa, lâcha-t-il. J'ai été adopté par mon ji-chan et une amie grâce à l'aide de pirate. J'ai donc pu jouir d'une liberté depuis quelques années avec ma famille d'adoption. Ma vraie famille. J'ai grandit parmi ces pourritures de nobles. J'ai subit leurs règles et je veux changer ça.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, dos à la porte et sortit un album contenant les photos de sa famille et du village.

Il sursauta en sentant un poids à ses côtés. Sherry venait de passer ses bras autour de se taille et posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-On ne te juge pas tu sais. On a tous nos raisons et on ne choisit pas sa famille.

Cette phrase eut un déclic dans sa tête. La même que Rayleigh avait prononcé. La même que Makino avait prononcé. La même qu'il avait prononcé à Luffy ce fameux jour.

Ils avaient tout les trois souffert et devaient maintenant se soutenir pour avancer, même si ils ne se disaient pas tout. C'était déjà un grand pas pour se faire une confiance totale.

* * *

Il referma son carnet et le glissa dans sa poche. Sabo soupira et se leva du fauteuil. Il manquait un élément, juste une petite information et il saurait qui est derrière tout ça.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer Sherry.

-Bonjour Sabo ! Comment va ? chantonna-t-elle.

-Je vais bien. Tu n'es pas en mission avec Lyonnel ?

-Arrête de m'appeller comme ça ! grogna une voix.

Le blond sourit, il aimait bien taquiner ses amis depuis quelques temps. Une façon de montrer que tout va bien alors qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour eux.

-Non nous ne sommes pas en mission, Josh a refusé de nous laisser partir à cause de la descente marine la semaine dernière chez notre cible.

-Humpf.

-Quelque chose à rajouter monsieur Debarbas ? se retourna-t-elle.

-Nan c'est bon.

Le grand brun ses dirigea vers l'étage, contrarié. Sabo soupira, il était souvent comme ça quand les missions étaient annulées. Il alla rejoindre la jeune femme pour boire un café en sa compagnie.

-Il devient étrange, confia-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, je pense que je réagirais de la même façon que lui.

-Arrête de mentir Sabo, je sais que tu le crois être la taupe envoyé âr la marine.

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait lu ses notes. Pourtant il n'avait mis que son ami dans la confidence.

-J'ai lu tes notes, tu n'es pas le seul à te renseigner et j'ai moi aussi fais des recherches. Sauf que moi je n'accuse pas sans être sûr comme tu le fais, cracha-t-elle. T'étais pas là quand ça à commencé et maintenant tu penses le connaitre et tu l'accuse ? Même moi ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée d'accuser mes amis !

Elle venait de hurler la dernière phrase. Sabo se pinça l'arrête du nez, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Et pour courroner le tout, leur ami était sur la pas de la porte de la cuisine.

-Calme-toi Sherry, tu n'as pas lu les bonnes notes.

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai, tu as lu celle destinée à tromper l'ennemi, confirma Lyon.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons confuse, apparement elle avait tirée une conclusion hative.

-Désolée ... Mais alors, qui soupçonnes-tu ?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu enquêtais aussi ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule à le cacher à mes amis !

Et c'est repartit. Les deux bruns s'engueulaient encore une fois, chose courante dans cette maison. Mais il faut dire qu'ils s'adorent plus que tout. Sabo donna un coup sur la table pour attirer l'attention.

-D'abord, on voulait t'épargner suite à tes blessures lors de l'explosion d'il y a deux mois. Ensuite, j'ai presque trouvé le traitre mais pour cela il faut qu'on fasse un maximum de mission. Et pour finir, je compte prévenir Dragon.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent bouche bée. Il venait de déballer son plan comme ça, sans prévoir de deuxième option. Et surtout, il voulait tenir le grand patron informé.

* * *

Sabo grimaça tout en tenant son amie contre elle. Sherry pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Josh se tenait devant eux avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Lyonnel venait de se faire capturer par la marine et son procès était prévu pour dans trois jours.

Le blond ammena son amie dans un petit salon de la planque. Elle s'endormit sur un canapé et il pu sortir en la sachant en sécurité.

Il traversa la ville, cherchant un endroit calme pour réfléchir. Il devait faire le tri dans sa tête.

Sabo se saisit du message qu'il n'avait toujours pas envoyé. Il devait le faire maintenant, il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la taupe et ne laisserais pas passer l'occasion de la démasquer.

* * *

Il grimaça, Lyon avait disparu des prisons. Et Sherry n'était pas à la maison.

Il prit la direction du point de rendez-vous pour la mission puis il eut un éclair de lucidité. Il savait où ils étaient.

C'est donc un Sabo traversant Loguetown à toute vitesse qui se dirigea vers la planque. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Déjà dans l'enntrée il pouvait voir des corps blessés. Il s'approcha de plusieurs, identifiant sans problème des révolutionnaires plus ou moins actifs. Certains étaient morts, surement du à leurs blessures, d'autres étaient inconscient.

Arrivé devant le bureau au deuxième étage, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, dévoilant ses deux amis enchainés.

-Sabo ! s'écria la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes là, je vous trouve enfin.

* * *

L'explosion le fit tomber à genou. Au loin, il pouvait voir le batiment tomber en ruine dans les flammes. Son adversaire le toisa.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de perdre ses amis ?

Sabo ne répondit rien, les larmes menaçant de rouler. Il se releva et empoigna son bô. Il allait lui faire payer.

-Enfoiré, grogna Sabo, tu t'es bien foutu de nous !

-Allons petit noble, la colère ne résout rien tu sais.

Le blond se releva. Il devait à tout prix l'arrêter, sa vie et celle de ses amis était en jeu. S'il ne réussissait pas, cela signifiait un échec pour les révolutionnaires et la fin de sa voie pour lui.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir d'ici Josh, je ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tous nos échecs dans nos missions. J'ai trouvé la taupe que la marine a envoyée et c'est toi.

-Peux-tu le prouver gakki ? ricana le traitre.

-Oui, et toutes mes preuves sont dans les airs, accrochés à la patte d'un faucon qui vole vers le bateau de Dragon.

Il pu voir que sa révélation avait tirée un grimace à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Oui, Sabo avait un coup d'avance, et oui, il en profitait. Toutes ses recherches ne devaient pas être perdues. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert avait été mis en sécurité sur le vaisseau du maitre de la révolution. Navire qui devait accoster à Loguetown dans quelques jours.

Le blond profita du temps de parole pour reprendre son souffle et prévoir différents coups d'avances. Il ne devait pas perdre. C'est en se répétant cette phrase dans sa tête qu'il attaqua avec son bâton.

Le traitre bloqua aisément mais se retrouva bien vite en infériorité car la contre-attaque était agressive et rapide.

Sabo alliait ses capacités de combat acquise pendant plusieurs années tout en élaborant petit à petit son plan d'offensive.

C'est l'arrivée inattendue de deux personnes qui sonna le coup de grâce. Interrompus par Sherry et Lyon, Josh s'immobilisa ainsi que Sabo.

-C-comment ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Sabo ? Que fais-tu ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas et fixa son adversaire. Il lui donna un coup de bô dans les jambes, le faisant tomber à genou devant lui.

-Tu croyais que j'avais pas prévu ? Je savais que tu les avais pris pour cible, cracha le jeune révolutionnaire. Je les ai mis à l'abri avant que tu ne fasses sauter la planque. Ils ont fait sortir les autres que tu avait drogués ou blessés.

Josh le dévisagea. Il pâlit en voyant Sabo sortir son pistolet.

-Je te l'avais dit que je te laisserais pas partir.

* * *

-Tu lis quoi Sherry ?

-Hein ? demanda-t-elle, c'est une lettre d'une amie.

Le blond leva la tête de son journal, c'était rare que la jeune femme leur parle de sa vie. Le brun la regarda en attendant la suite.

Elle soupira et consentit à repondre à leurs questions silencieuses.

-C'est ma mentor si vous voulez. Elle n'est pas révolutionnaire mais les aides de temps en temps. Elle vient aussi d'east blue, elle est un peu plus âgée que toi Lyon.

-On la verra un jour ? questionna le susnommé.

-Peut être, dans sa lettre elle me dit qu'elle est sur la grand line et qu'elle essaye de faire ce qu'elle peut pour venir en east blue mais elle est mission longue durée pour aider Dragon. Elle est très gentille, elle me parlait beaucoup de ce qu'elle faisait avant d'aider la révolution.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons puis fixa Sabo d'un air sougeur tout en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant qu'il était le sujet des pensées de son amie il allait la questionner mais elle le coupa.

-Elle me parlait souvent d'un petit noble qui voulait à tout prix partir de chez lui et qui venait de l'île de Dawn, là où elle était.

-Pardon ?

Sabo était sur le cul, dans tout les sens du terme. Cette information le touchait beaucoup. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait refais sa vie mais là ... Elle était proche de lui.

-Peux-tu ... Peux-tu me dire son nom ? interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

-Shannah.

* * *

-Tiens, regarde ça.

Sabo se saisit du journal que lui tendait son amie. Assis à la table de la cuisine, les amis prenaient du repos en attendant l'arrivée du nouveau supérieur.

-Qui c'est ? s'enquit le blond.

-Aucune idée. Tout ce que les journaux ont d'elle ce sont des photos floues, pas de nom, pas de détails sur elle, rien.

Lyon entra dans la cuisine et s'installa face à lui tout en baillant. Sherry retourna à la préparation du petit déjeuné.

-Quelles nouvelles aujourd'hui ?

-Pas grand chose. La marine ne dit rien à propos de l'explosion, ils se taisent du fait qu'ils ont perdu leur précieuse taupe, marmonna Sabo, perdu dans sa lecture.

-Alors pourquoi cette ride entre les yeux ?

Le blond sursauta. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, en général cela se produisait lorsqu'il se concentrait trop sur les mots, cherchant leurs doubles sens.

-Il cherche qui est cette fille dont les journaux parlent depuis quelques jours. Apparemment elle aurait fait misère à la marine mais personne ne connait ses intentions du coup ils ont jugé qu'elle était une révolutionnaire, expliqua la brune.

-C'est pas une révolutionnaire, marmonna Sabo, elle doit chercher quelque chose.

Il n'en dit pas plus et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Il tira l'un des tiroirs du bureau où il fourrait ses carnets avec des notes d'informations sur différents évènements qui pourraient lui être utile un jour.

Une mauvaise manie due à ses frères, lorsqu'il devait avoir des photos ou infos compromettantes pour garantir son immunité contre les sales blagues.

Il rangea l'article parmi d'autres, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard.

* * *

-Je te remercie jeune homme, grâce à toi nous avons évité le pire.

Sabo hocha la tête. Il était installé dans un canapé à bord du vaisseau des révolutionnaires.

Dragon avait accosté la veille et avait demandé à le rencontrer le plus rapidement possible.

-Ce que tu as entreprit est quelque chose de vraiment impressionant. Je ne pense pas qu'une personne quelquonque aurait réussit sans se faire attraper.

-C'est mon envie de liberté et de renverser le gouvernement qui me pousse à avancer entre autre chose.

Le blond gardait un air sérieux. L'avoir en face de lui donnait différentes sensations, d'une part, la joie d'avoir enfin rencontré le chef des révolutionnaires et en être un mais d'une autre part, de la haine vis-à-vis du géniteur de son otouto adoré.

-Tu me parait très prometteur, il serait peut être intéressant de t'envoyer en mission sur la grand line, tu pourrais être utile là-bas.

-C'est vrai ? interroga-t-il. Je veux dire, je serais honoré de pouvoir travailler sur cette mer.

-Hahahaha ! Ton enthousiasme dû à ta jeunesse te trahit, confirma l'ainé.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes permettant à Sabo de se plonger dans ses pensées. Cela allait lui permettre de suivre son aniki, de retrouver sin ji-chan, de la retrouver elle mais aussi ouvrir tant de portes et d'opportunités !

-J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais avec deux autres révolutionnaires.

-Oui, confirma le blond, avec Sherry et Lyonnel.

-Alors je te nomme responsable de ton équipe. A travers la grand line tu rencontreras des personnes qui pourront faire partit de ton groupe. Tu devras bien les choisir car je te tiendrais pour responsable de leur comportement. C'est toi qui recevra les ordres de missions.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as de grandes capacités, comprend cela comme un moyen de te tester. Dirige une équipe aussi nombreuse que tu le souhaiteras et je verrais ce que tu vaux.

Il est était bouche bée. Il allait avoir une équipe à diriger ? Il était dans la révolution depuis peu de temps et d'autres étaient plus expérimentés que lui. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible.

-Tu peux rejoindre tes amis et préparer tes affaires, un navire vous attends au port en partance pour le cap jumeau et les instructions.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, essayant de digérer les informations. Il eut soudain une illumination et se tourna vers Dragon.

-Je vous hais.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'elle se referma. Il se tourna alors vers son supérieur.

-Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea le révolutionnaire.

-Je vous hais pour ce que vous avez fait à Luffy. D'autres en ont après vous, ne vous avisez pas de vous approchez de mon otouto, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Je ne vous protégerais pas de ce côté.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui Sherry, confirma Sabo avec un sourire. Nous partons pour la grand line !

Les trois amis sautèrent de joie, ils allaient rentrer dans la cour des grands. Jouer dans le paradis était un grand pas pour eux car il s'agissait là d'effectuer des missions à plus grande échelle et surement d'avoir une place dans l'une des bases importantes de la révolution.

-Je vous avoue que je vise Shabaody, confia la femme du groupe.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, avoua Lyon. Là-bas je serais enfin libre.

-Alors nous sommes trois ! Je dois me rendre Shabaody un jour ou l'autre donc tant qu'à faire, autant avoir un poste là-haut.

Le blond se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de près par les deux autres. Une fois dehors, il se retourna vers la maison.

-Tu m'as accueilli pendant trois mois, je suis content d'avoir été ici. Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrais ici.

Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis qui le regardaient. Tout trois se dirigèrent en riant vers le port où les attendait un bateau mis à disposition par Dragon.

Une fois sur les mers, Sabo se plaça vers l'avant du bateau, regardant son avenir approcher à grand pas. Il allait tout faire pour réaliser son rêve. Il le fallait, pour lui, ses frères, son oncle, ses amis.

-Ace, ji-chan, j'arrive, souffla-t-il. Shannah ! Bientôt je serais là ! cria-t-il à l'océan qui lui faisait face.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir mes lecteurs adorés ! Je vous gâtes en ce moment, oui voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Un petit passage tout rapide sur la route de Sabo. Sinon, merci Zialema-sensei pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Et aussi, j'ai mis un poll sur mon profil pour savoir qu'elle histoire qui vous intéresserais et que je publierais après noël.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Oayho jiji !

Lyonnel dans toute sa splendeur se permit de penser Sabo. Le vieil homme les regarda d'un oeil critique.

Le blond le reconnu sans peine et s'approcha pour excuser le comportement peu poli de son ami.

-Pardonnez mon ami Crocus-san.

Les regards des deux bruns se tournèrent vers lui, une expression étonnée de connaitre cet homme peignant leurs visages qu'il ignora.

-Hum. Sabo je suppose.

-C'est exact, sourit-il. Je suppose que ji-chan vous a prévenu.

-En effet, il m'a donné une photo de toi et tes frères. Attend ici, je reviens.

Sabo se tourna vers ses amis, près à répondre à leurs questions.

-Tu le connais ? fusèrent deux voix.

-Oui et non. Mon ji-chan m'avait parlé de lui c'est tout.

Il se tourna vers le phare en voyant le vieil homme en ressortir avec un petit paquet.

-Voilà pour toi gakki.

Sabo se saisit du paquet et s'empressa de le déballer. Il en ressortit un log pose. Une inscription sur le bois du bracelet.

'N'oublie pas d'être libre et heureux. Ton oncle qui t'aime. S.R.'

-Vous savez où il est ? lança Sabo en pointant l'appareil.

-A Shabaody normalement. J'y ai déjà envoyé ton ainé.

-Merci Crocus-san. Savoir que mon aniki est passé ici sans problème me réchauffe le coeur.

Les trois révolutionnaie s'assirent à la table que le vieil homme leur indiqua, les invitant momentanément.

-Puis-je vous poser quelques questions Crocus-san ?

-Tout dépend des questions. Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez servis sur l'Oro Jackson, commança Sabo. Vous étiez le médecin de bord et je sais que vous avez servit pour Gol D. Roger et que vous aviez connaissance de ses rapport médicaux.

Il ignora le regard des deux bruns qui n'avaient encore rien dit. Le blond préférait fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part.

-Remonter à bord. Cette conversation doit rester privée, je vous dirais ce qui peut être dit mais ne vous inquiété pas, cela n'a rien à l'encontre de la révolution.

Sherry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais son ainé la saisit par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Sabo pu tout de même l'entendre chuchoter comme quoi ils devaient lui faire confiance.

-Tu es bien renseigné. Je supose que c'est Rayleigh. He bien oui, Roger m'a engagé comme médecin de bord.

-Donc vous êtes au courant pour la particularité des D. ? Et aussi, pour la maladie qui l'a contraint à se rendre ? Tout comme le fait que-

-Hola ! Doucement gakki, un chose à la fois, le coupa Crocus. Oui il était malade avant d'entrer sur la grand line, Rayleigh a du te le dire. Tout comme pour la particularité je sais aussi mais cela ne te regarde pas.

Sabo profita malgré tout de son savoir pour obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires qu le vieil homme voulait bien lâcher. C'était toujours une source d'information à privilégier. Un contact du réseau qu'il se constitue au fil des jours.

Il s'inclina respecueusement, n'en finissant pas d'étonner ses deux amis. Il échangea encore quelques paroles avec l'ancien pirate et remonta à bord de son navire. Il adressa un dernier signe.

-Ha et d'ailleurs, le dernier de la fratrie passera surement dans trois ans !

Il sourit à cette pensée puis se tourna vers l'avant du navire, guidant ses camarades et donnant les ordres aux autres révolutionnaires qui maoeuvraient.

Sherry s'approcha de lui.

-C'est un coup de chance ? Ou tu as tout prévu depuis ton départ de Dawn ?

-Mon ji-chan m'avait dit de passer par ici. Le reste c'est de l'improvisation. Je vis au jour le jour.

Il lui offrit un sourire alors qu'elle retournait aider les autres.

Dragon leur avait laissé un navire de taille respectable avec un petit équipage qui étaient aux ordres de Sabo même s'il ne leur demandait seulement de naviguer, gardant les missions pour lui et les deux bruns.

* * *

-Tu fais quoi ?

Sabo ne repondit pas, concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. C'est à peine s'il avait entendu la question.

-He ho ! retenta la brune.

Il soupira et releva la tête. Personne ne pouvait le laisser un instant tranquille sur ce bateau ?

-J'écris un message à faire paraitre dans le journal.

-Il est destiné à qui ? s'enquit Sherry en attrapant le papier.

-Hey ! Rends moi ça ! C'est pour quelqu'un c'est tout !

Il récupera sa feuille et s'empressa de l'envoyer au journal.

* * *

_Nous sommes tissés de la même étoffe dont sont faits nos rêves. Il faut poursuivre nos rêves coûte que coûte, c'est ça la liberté, c'est ça qui fait notre vie._

_S._

-Il a trouvé, murmura le vieil homme.

-De qui parles-tu Ray-chan ?

-D'une petite graine de rebelle.

Il sourit et bu son verre que la serveuse venait de lui donner.

* * *

_Nous sommes tissés de la même étoffe dont sont faits nos rêves. Il faut poursuivre nos rêves coûte que coûte, c'est ça la liberté, c'est ça qui fait notre vie._

_S._

-Humpf.

-Que ce passe-t-il Patrick ?

-Hein ? Oh rien Ace-senshô, juste que les gens pubient des articles bizarre parfois, répondit le susnommé en haussant les épaules.

Ace se saisit du journal et lu l'article. Un grand sourire dévora son visage. Son frère avait réussit à entrer dans la révolution et le lui disais par message codé. Il regarda la mer, les yeux dans le vague.

* * *

_Nous sommes tissés de la même étoffe dont sont faits nos rêves. Il faut poursuivre nos rêves coûte que coûte, c'est ça la liberté, c'est ça qui fait notre vie._

_S._

-Tiens, il est bizarre cet article, ça me dit quelque chose.

Le brun tournait le journal dans tout les sens, essayant de voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de caché.

Il afficha une moue boudeuse ne comprenant pas.

-Que ce passe-t-il Luffy ? s'enquit une jeune femme.

-Je comprend pas ce que ça veut dire, répondit Luffy.

Elle rit tout en lui servant à manger. Il ne se fit pas prié et engloutit toute l'assiette. Puis il eut comme une petite illumination.

-Mais oui ! cria-t-il en se ressaisissant du journal.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est des nouvelles de Sabo ! Makino-nee-san, Sabo nous dit qu'il a réussit, il est révolutionnaire !

Il courrait dans tout les sens sous les rires des clients. Il saisit l'article et l'accrocha aux côtés de la prime de Ace.

* * *

Les trois amis étaient en mission à Alabasta. Une petite mission de rien du tout, juste avoir quelques informations sur le commerce illicite de la dance powder. Sherry s'en était chargé et les garçons étaient donc à la terrasse d'un café.

-Elle en met du temps ... grogna Lyon.

-Laisse la faire, elle a peut être trouvé quelque chose.

Le brun soupira et se concentra sur les passant. Jusqu'à ce que des gardes pas très discrets attirent son attention.

Ils parlaient d'une jeune fille étrangère attrapée au palais. L'ainé donna un coup de coude à son ami mais pu voir qu'il avait réagi avant lui et qu'il était déjà loin dans la rue en direction du palais.

-Tu t'occupe des prisons pour trouver Shannah, je vais voir si je trouve des renseignements, elle a du trouver quelque chose.

Sabo grimpa sur la faça de en toute discrétion en remerciant intérieurement ses parties de chasses pour lui avoir appris à agir en silence.

Il entra dans ce qui devait être une chambre. Son haki lui indiqua la présence d'une personne.

En effet, une jeune fille le regardait. Elle devait avoir treize ans. Bien habillée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandaa-t-elle curieuse.

-Je ... Heu ...

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je suis la-

-La princesse Vivi Nerfertari. Je sais, désolé de vous déranger mais je recherche mon amie, elle a été injustement emmener ici alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal.

-Je sais, on s'occupe d'elle ne vous en faites pas. J'avais bien compris qu'elle ne cherchait pas à nuire. Mais que faites-vous ?

Il hésitait. Cette princesse savait se tenir car elle acceptait son silence. Tout du moins en partit. Et elle avait bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

-Je suis révolutionnaire. Nous sommes ici pour affaire vis-à-vis de la dance powder.

La jeune fille parut un peu perdue. A sa réaction, Sabo su qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis entrain de me chercher de cet incident. Votre amie doit être reconduite en ville dans peu de temps, souhaitez vous rester un instant pour discuter ?

-La demande d'une princesse est à combler. Je vois à votre regard que vous souhaitez m'intérroger.

-Oui, sourit-elle. Qui êtes vous vraiment ?

-Je suis un révolutionnaire. Je viens d'east blue. Je suis né noble au royaume de Goa.

Elle sourit encore plus.

-Je le savais ! Votre léger accent et votre façon de parler ! La noblesse de Goa ne changera donc jamais.

-Ne vous méprennez pas sur moi princesse. Je hais la noblesse et tout ce qui s'en approche. Je compte tout faire pour renverser le gouvernement mondial.

-Donc ...

Il pu lire de la peur sur son visage. Elle semblait comprendre la manece qu'il représentait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne ressemblez pas à ceux que je hais même si votre statut fais de vous une noble. Je ne suis pas là pour vous tuez ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mas pour récuperer mon amie. Et comme elle est libre et en ville je dois vous laissez.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il enjemba pour redscendre. La princesse s'approcha à grand pas et le retint un instant en tenant son bras.

-Courage Haran pour votre rêve de liberté. Si besoin est, venez me voir et je ferais mon possible pour vous aidez.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et redescendit. Lyon l'attendait en bas.

-Alors, tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Une princesse. Vivi Nerfertari est déjà sur cette affaire de dance powder.

-Alors pendant que je cherche Sherry toi tu te la coule douce dans les bras d'une femme, grogna le brun.

Sabo rit. Son ami ne changerait donc jamais.

-Elle a treize ans et elle m'a dit qu'elle avit fait libérer Sherry. Elle nous attend en ville.

Il continuèrent leur route. Lyon grommellait dans ses dents faisant rire le blond encore plus. Ils retrouvèrent Sherry un peu plus loin, les attendants en soupirant bruyamment.

-Vous voilà. Où étiez-vous ?

Sabo la mit au courant de leur escapade et en profita pour relater mot pour mot la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la princesse.

-Haran ?

-Oui, pour mon esprit rebelle envers la noblesse.

Les trois amis continuèrent donc leurs chemins vers le bar pour attendre que le log soit totalement rechargé. A peine entré qu'une silhouete se tourna vers eux. Cette personne semblait les attendre depuis un moment.

-Ce ... C'est toi Shannah ?

Sabo se tenait face à une jeune femme au cheveux comme l'ébène parcourus par des mèches colorées de rouges. Elle s'approcha du trio en souriant. Sherry la pris dans ses bras pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Lyon la salua comme un gentleman se sied de le faire. Quand au blond, lui il restait à la fixer, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

-Petit maitre, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux bruns les regardèrent se questionnant, petit maitre ? Depuis quand ...

-Tu as bien grandis petit maitre, ou plutôt jeune maitre dorénavant, tu entre bientôt à l'âge d'homme si je ne me trompe pas.

Elle souriait et Sabo sentait son coeur défaillir. Cette voix et ces mots, les mêmes qu'elle prononçait auparavent.

-Tu m'as manqué Shannah, mumrmura-t-il en la prennant dans ses bras, les larmes montant dans ses yeux.

La scène de retrouvaille attendrit les deux autres. Seulement, elle fut vite coupée par l'arrivée de la marine dans le bar. Ils durent prendre la poudre d'escampette pour se retrouver en dehors de la ville, au bord d'une falaise donnant sur la mer.

-Tu as changé Shannah, tes cheveux ...

-Oui, j'ai du les changer de couleurs de nombreuses fois. Je n'ai pas ton talent pour me sauver sans me faire attraper. Heureusement que mon visage est l'un des plus commun.

-Mais pas tes yeux, contredit-il avec un énorme sourire.

-D'où vous vous connaissez, intervient Sherry avec sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Les quatres amis s'assirent donc à l'ombre d'un des rares arbres car la discussion promettait d'être longue.

-J'ai été domestique au royaume de Goa et j'étais dans la demeure du père de Sabo. C'était une façon de gagner un peu d'argent pour partir, n'ayant plus de famille mais je restais pour m'occuper de mon petit maitre que j'avais à charge.

-Je comprend mieux le 'petit maitre', marmonna Lyonnel.

-Oui, mais elle a été congédié l'année de mes huit ans, peu de temps avant ma liberté.

-A ce propos, j'ai été très inquiète quand j'ai apprid l'arrestation de ton père mais grâce au révolutionnaire que j'aidais à ce moment là, j'ai appris les zones d'ombres et j'ai été rassurée.

-Alors, tu te renseignait sur ce que je faisait ? s'enquit le blond.

-Oui, je n'allait pas laisser mon petit protéger tout seul dans la fosse aux lions. Quand j'ai été contactée par ce révolutionnaire sur le bateau qui partait de Goa je savais que c'était l'occasion de te revoir un jour.

-Mais, je ne comprend pas tout. Sherry m'a dit l'autre jour que vous n'étiez pas une révolutionnaire, coupa Lyon.

-On pourrait dire que je le suis à mi-temps, histoire de leur donner un coup de main.

Les questions et les réponses durèrent jusque tard dans la journée, cherchant à se connaitre et à se retrouver. Sabo était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Maintenant sa famille était au complet et il ne laisserait plus jamais personne partir pour le protéger.

* * *

-Espèce de crétin !

Sabo se jeta sur son ami pour l'empêcher de continuer sa bêtise. Lyon tomba en arrière. Les deux filles les regardèrent surprises.

Sabo leur parlait il y a un instant avant de sauter sur son ami. Lyon quand à lui se défit de son emprise.

-Abrutit ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Les trois le regardèrent bouche bée. Le blond désigna le fruit.

-C'est un akuma no mi.

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe. Sherry se frappa le front et Shannah secoua la tête. Quand au brun, il ne fit pas attention au commentaire, sans vraisemblablement le croire et se remis à manger.

Sabo se jeta sur lui de nouveau, tentant de lui prendre le fruit des mains. Mais la réaction du brun fut plutôt ... innatendue. En effet, il réagit et se transforma. Oui, il e transforma en animal, en lion pour être plus précis.

Le blond recula surpris, tout comme les filles qui se mirent sur leurs gardes. Le lion, lui-même surpris, s'immobilisa et fit plusieurs fois le tour de lui même cherchant à comprendre puis il fini par s'assoeir.

-C'est un zoan, murmura Sabo paralysé. Le shishi no mi.

* * *

-Tiens Sabo, regarde ça.

Le blond se saisit du journal et tiqua sur l'entête. La version que la révolution faisait passer. Qu'elle nouveauté y avait-il pour ne pas figuré à celui du commun.

-Elle fait encore parler d'elle, lui répondit Sherry. Ta petite chérie es vraiment douée.

-Sa petite chérie ? J'ignorais que tu était avec quelqu'un Sabo, sourit l'autre femme.

-Je suis avec personne, grogna-t-il. C'est Sherry qui se fait des idées.

Sabo continua de rechigner contre les piques de Sherry. Il n'y pouvait rien si cette nana l'intriguait, elle n'avait qu'à pas se dandinner ainsi dans les journeaux sans dire ce qu'elle veut.

Shannah eut un petit rire vite accompagnée par la brune. Lyon entra à cet instant et soupira, en voyant leurs têtes on pouvait aisément comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

-Bande de gamines, laissez le donc tranquille avec cette histoire.

-C'est moi que tu traite de gamine, lança Shannah pour rigoler.

-Pardon Madame, répliqua-t-il joueur, il est vrai que je ne suiis qu'un louveteau devant vous qui êtes âgée.

Elle le tapa sur la tête pour rire. Sabo eut tout de même un petit sourire devant leurs gaminerie. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, les autres pouvaient facilement être comme lui.

Un article attira un peu plus son attention. Depuis son entrée dans le Shin Sekai, il veillait de loin à l'avancée des Spades. Son frère menait son équipage comme un roi et on entendait souvent parler de lui.

-ça ne va pas Sabo ?

Il releva la tête et pu voir Sherry penchée au-dessus de lui, mais vraiment bien penchée. Il sursauta en avisant la proximité et recula un peu.

Les trois autres le regardaient perplexe.

-Désolé, je lisais un article, souffla-t-il.

Shannah se saisit du journal et lu ledit article.

-Hiken no Ace, ka ?

-Oui, le senshô des Spades kaizoku.

-Son nom et sa tête me dit quelque chose, réfléchit l'ainée à voix haute.

Sabo lui repris le journal peut désireux d'avouer cette partie de sa vie privée. I ne voulait pas que ce genre d'information tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

* * *

Le groupe venait de remplir la première partie de leur mission, soit demasquer ces petits membres du gouvernement qui viennent deux fois par an au bureau de la Galley-la.

Dragon leur avat demandé de s'informer sur ce mouvement régulier et Sabo s'était proposé de prendre en charge la partie négociation.

Sabo se tenait bien droit devant la secrétaire. Un rendez-vous important. Une mission également. Il fixait la blonde avec une légère froideur et ne s'adressait à elle que si nécessaire.

-Monsieur Icebarg va vous recevoir, fit-elle.

Il ne répondit même pas et entra dans le bureau sans un regard. Il ne la sentait pas mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Et il ne faut jamais trahir son instint.

-Bonjour Monsieur Icebarg. Je me nomme Sabo, je travaille pour une société de renseignement.

-Bonjour, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Kalifa, pouvez-vous apporter de qui se désaltérer.

Ils attendirent silenceusement les boissons. La secrétaire darda son regard sur Sabo qui l'ignorait royalement.

-Monsieur, sommes nous dans un endroit qui ne craint pas les oreilles indiscrète, souffla Sabo son haki en alerte.

-Oui personne ne devrait nous écouter mais je n-

-Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour cela. Je sais que vous recevez deux fois par an la visite des membres du gouvernement à des dates régulières. Je sais aussi que cela vous contrarie et aussi qu'ils repartent en colère contre vous.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Comment un si jeune homme pouvait savoir autant de choses ?

-Je sais que vous étiez un apprentit de Tom-san, votre mentor. Je sais q'uil a été arrêté et condamné pour avoir construit l'Oro Jackson de Roger-san mais qu'il a eu un temps de sursit pour faire l'umi resha.

Encore un choc. Ces informations ne courent pas les bouches, peu de gens s'en souviennent das le détail et c'est quelque chose que l'on ne dit pas.

-Vous vous posez des questions mais moi aussi j'en ai. Etant l'invité, je me permet de commencer. Que vous veulent les membres de gouvernement ?

-Vous n'y aller pas par quatre chemins en effet. Puis-je connaitre votre nom ?

-Sabo. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Le bleu soupira. Il pivota son fauteuil de façon à avoir un oeil sur son invité et un oeil vers la ville.

Le blond attendit patiemment. Il savait qu'il jouait risqué en étant aussi direct mais il n'avait pas envie de faire mumuse. Ces informations étaient capitales pour envoyer un espion si nécessaire au gouvernement.

-Ils sont là pour affaire en rapport avec mon entreprise. Mais vous, qui êtes vous vraiment ?

Sabo se leva. Il avait inconsciemment sa réponse. Il devait aller prévenir son patron d'envoyer une ou plusieurs taupes.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir qu'il se retourna avec un sourire.

-Quelqu'un qui se bat contre les pourritures.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et offrit un sourire à la secrétaire. Sherry l'attendait dans la rue.

-Tu as été vite. Comment as-tu présenté le bébé ?

-J'ai été direct. On envois une taupe.

C'est donc sans plus de parole que le duo se dirigea vers le centre de la ville. Ils devaient rejoindre leur bâteau qui avait remplis ses cales en provisions. Sabo vérifia le log pose, il était rechargé.

-Je trouve Lyonnel bizarre ces temps-ci pas toi ?

Il regarda son amie. Elle regardait devant elle les bras bras croisés derrière sa tête tout en marchant. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Qu'a-t-il de si bizarre ?

-Depuis notre détour par Alabasta il me regarde d'une drôle de façon, avoua-t-elle. Comme si ... Comme si ...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le groupe débarquer dans la rue devant eux. Sabo s'immobilisa à ses côtés. Des marines. Un rapide regard entre eux et il grimpèrent sur les toits très vite poursuivit.

Sabo courait à perdre haleine, tirant son amie par le bras. Il l'a lâcha pour sauter sur un autre toit et elle le rejoignit.

Le blond s'arrêta plus lion. Aucun marine n'était monté mais pourtant ils pouvaient les entendre en-bas qui les cherchaient.

-Zut, pourtant on est pas recherché.

-La secrétaire, souffla-t-il. Elle s'est doutée de quelque chose. Vite, il faut qu'on rentre !

Il re pris sa course et descendit dans une petite ruelle. Guettant à droite et à gauche, il fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien et se fondit dans la foule.

-Haran !

Les deux amis s'immobilisèrent. Personne ne connaissait ce nom. Enfin, une seule mais jamais elle ne l'aurais vendu puisque c'est elle qui l'avait nommée ainsi.

Les deux révolutionnaires se retrouvèrent vite encerclé et durent se frayer un passage, leur navire n'étant plus loin.

* * *

-Je comprend pas, comment peuvent-ils connaitrent ce nom ? s'enquit Sabo.

-C'est dans le journal, regarda, fit Shannah en lui montrant l'article.

En effet, un article était consacré à ce mystérieux homme qui s'était introduit dans le palais royal d'Alabasta. D'arpès les rumeurs il se ferait nommer Haran par rapport à son titre de noblesse qu'il réfute.

-Comment ces pourritures peuvent savoir ça ?

-Les journalistes savent tou et c'est encore un fait inexplicable. Tu as manqué de prudence à Alabasta, constata la brune.

-Une description de toi est fournie mais pas de photo. Le principale est que personne n'est fait le lien avec la révolution.

Le blond resta un instant pensif, assit sur le pont. Il regarda le ciel, cherchant à comprendre comment ces marines avait su et surtout qui l'avait vendu.

Il se saisit du den den et composa un numéro.

-Oui.

-Dragon ? Ici Sabo. J'ai accompli la mission. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit et quel en est l'importance mais il faut envoyer une taupe. Et cette secrétaire set à gardé à l'oeil. Elle a fait le lien entre moi et l'article qui me décrit lors de mon passage à Alabasta.

Il raccrocha, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il avait un peu de mal à parler avec son supérieur sans revoir Luffy enfant qui pleurait en pensant que personne ne voulait de lui.

* * *

Il se reveilla en sursaut. La transpiration coulant sur son front.

Le même cauchemars comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parle. Jamais il ne se déffera de cette image. Cette scène où Luffy tombe sur la lettre. Cette scène où Luffy pleure en pensant être rejeté par tout le monde. Cette scène où il va le chercher une nouvelle fois dans la forêt la nuit.

-ça ne va pas Sabo ?

Il regarda Shannah s'approcher. Les quatres amis partageait la même cabine mais les deux bruns faisaient leur tour de garde.

-Un cauchemars.

-Tu veux en parler, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est ... Mon frère. Lorsqu'il était petit il a vécu quelque chose de très traumatisant. Pendant plus d'une semaine j'allais le chercher la nuit dans la forêt après l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars. C'était dur pour lui. Je me sens responsable, je suis l'ainé et je n'ai pas su le protéger ce jour là et depuis sa reviens de temps à autres.

Shannah passa un bras protecteur autours de ses épaules, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle le berça un instant.

* * *

-On y est.

Sabo descendit du bâteau pour atterir sur le sol particulier de l'archipel. Il ne s'émmerveilla pas longtemps, connaissant les particularités des mangroves pour avoir lu plusieurs ouvrages avant d'arriver.

Sherry et Lyon descendirent juste derrière lui et regardaient les arbres et les bulles, étonnés de voir un tel spectacle, eux qui n'avaient jamais rien vu d'autre hormi leur east blue natale.

Shannah posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et lui sourit.

-Bienvenue à Shabaody mes amis, bienvenue dans la dernière escale avant le shin sekai. Ici, les actions révolutionnaires sont les plus fortes et les plus importantes.

-Comment cela ? demanda la brune.

-Vous avez un niveau très iimportant, vous n'êtes pas des personnes de secondes zones. Vos capacités ont été prouvées et ici vous allez vraiment pratiquer la révolution comme ce que vous cherchez à faire.

Tout en parlant elle dirigea le petit groupe vers l'intérieur de l'archipel. Vers leur zone.

-Bienvenue dans les hautes strates de la révolution.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Par contre je suis désolée si il y a des fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, mon correcteur ne marche pas et j'essaye de me relire un maximum alors si vous pouviez excuser mes pitites étourderie * zyeux de chat botté ***

**Donc je vais me mettre à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta, si quelqu'un est intéressé ou qui connait quelqu'un un petit mp ?**

**Sinon, je fais un petit rappel pour mon poll sur le profil. Et autrement, à la prochaine !**


End file.
